From Grieving to Love
by mitchy21
Summary: Sequel to Inheriting Trouble: Machelle has saved the shares and the company. Now can she find Love?
1. Chapter 1

From Grieving to Love

Chapter 1

When they pulled up to the house the first day, Machelle was in shock. This house seemed so, much bigger than the one she just sold. It had ten bedrooms, a huge kitchen with three ovens. It was definitely a cooks dream kitchen.

Dean and Roman had told her that not only they stayed here but, others at WWE stayed with Jamie a lot when they were in town. It saved them on rent and Jamie liked the company. He was friends with most of the stars he worked with.

They had been in Tampa for a month now. Dean and Roman were happy that the nightmares, Machelle was having were gone. Thanks to the guys and their support and the therapist she was seeing.

Roman had gone to almost all of her sessions.

She was going to rehab three days a week for her shoulder. She wasn't cleared to drive yet. So, her physio was scheduled when either Dean or Roman were home to drive.

She had just got the cast off her arm. She was so glad since it was getting so, itchy she couldn't stand it anymore. Dean had caught her once with a wire coat hanger with a piece of cotton on the end trying to scratch it and handed her some chop sticks and a thin cloth. Saying the hanger would scratch her.

Roman laughed and helped one time when the chop sticks and the cloth got stuck in the cast.

Dean and Roman were waiting for Machelle to finish rehab one day. Dean was sitting on a chair, looking at a magazine.

Roman was standing at the window looking into the gym, where Machelle was. Dean got up out of the chair, then turned and looked at Roman.

"For crying out loud." Dean said shoving Roman's shoulder. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"What are you talking about?" Roman said looking at Dean now.

"Well it's kind of obvious you like her." Dean said. "You have been staring at her since we got here 10 minutes ago. You know I think Jamie would approve if you did. If that's what you are worried about."

"No, No that's not what I'm worried about." Roman said, looking back towards Machelle. "I don't even know, if she feels the same way."

"What you want me to ask her for you? I will if you want. I'm good at playing match maker you know." Dean said with a smile, rubbing his hands together. "I think she feels the same. I mean you take her to rehab and the therapist, you guys cuddle up together when we watch TV and crap like that. It's really kind of cute, if you ask me."

"You do the same thing there buster. Just remember I have proof." Roman said showing Dean his phone. "And I can ask her myself, we aren't in grade school. I'm just waiting for the right time that's all."

Dean was about to say something when Machelle walked out of the gym, finished with her rehab for the day.

"Did I interrupt something?" Machelle asked looking at both men.

"Nah, I was just telling Roman about a movie I auditioned for. If I get, it I mean." Dean said. "So, you guys ready for lunch I'm starving?"

"Of course you are." Roman and Machelle said in unison rolling their eyes.

Machelle grabbed her bag and followed them to the car.

After a quick lunch at Subway, Roman dropped Machelle and Dean off at home. He had an appointment to go to at the Performance Centre.

Machelle had gotten her things from a storage locker, shipped to Jamie's and wanted to unpack and get rid of some things. It was all in the garage and they couldn't fit both cars in. Even though, it fit four cars.

Dean said that he would help but, of course he also wanted to get some information he could tell Roman.

He grabbed a box off the shelf in the garage and opened it.

"So, why did Jamie always say you couldn't drink Tequila?" Dean said trying to break the silence.

Machelle looked at Dean in a weird way. Dean now was kind of regretting asking, it was a look he didn't know.

"What did Jamie tell you?" Machelle said.

"He never told us why but, he just said something about a song." Dean said.

"Oh my god, he talked about me that much?" Machelle asked, looking Dean in the eye.

"We told you the answer to that but, yeah. So, what's the song?" Dean said now very curious.

Machelle looked at Dean with a smirk on her face.

"I swear if he was alive, I would kill him right now. One freaking night, and I have to hear it for the rest of my life." Machelle said looking down at her shoes.

Then looked at Dean again with a full smile on her face.

"Tequila makes her clothes fall off." Machelle said, starting to laugh as soon as Dean heard the song. Then being serious she added. "I swear if you tell anyone the freaking song or anything I am about to tell you, I will kick your ass."

Dean put his hands up, as Machelle pretended she was going to hit him.

"Oh come on, I have to tell Roman." Dean said.

"Fine only him that's it but, if he says anything your ass is on the line." Machelle said. "It was embarrassing enough and I have never had it straight, since it happened."

"Where were you?" Dean asked still laughing.

"Mexico. So, it's not like I knew anyone there. It was my birthday weekend, Jamie had come with my sister and I. I blame my sister and him for all that happened that night." Machelle said. "I am usually the one who doesn't drink. Jamie got us shots, the first couple went down really harsh but, well you know what happens with tequila it hits you when your not expecting it."

Machelle paused and then started again.

"I don't really remember the rest of the night, except bits and pieces. I was dancing with Jamie and something about tables and a pole." Machelle laughed. "The next day they laughed at me when I wouldn't come out of my room, because I was sick most of that day. I was mortified when I did. Don't even ask me about what happened because, I will never tell and don't ask to meet my sister either."

"I would never ask what happened but, maybe I can meet your sister someday and she will just tell me." Dean said laughing, moving his eye brows up and down. "I have been there done that. Tequila will do that to you every time. Besides what you do in Mexico stays in Mexico. So, when we have a show in Mexico you want to come with us?"

"We will see but, no Tequila." Machelle laughed. "Well at least not shots."

Dean laughed and got up on a ladder and handed Machelle another box. Roman had just pulled into the drive way and was walking towards the garage.

"Just in time to help with the some of the boxes, Ro." Dean said.

Roman came into the garage and grabbed the box, Machelle had in her hands. Roman sat it down on another box, then he took the lid off.

"Oh that one, goes in the house." Machelle said seeing picture frames.

"You didn't even take anything out." Dean said. "Why?"

"These are photos Jamie sent me when he was on the road. I'm guessing with you guys and other superstars." Machelle said as she took one out of the box to show them.

It was a picture of Dean, Seth, Roman and Jamie.

"I remember this, we were in Toronto." Dean said smiling. He grabbed another picture from the box. "This one was in New Jersey, for our first Wrestlemania together as a group."

"I know, I was there. Well I didn't meet you guys you were to busy that night but, I was at the show." Machelle said.

"What? Jamie never said you were there. He went out with us the next night but, left after a couple hours." Dean said.

"I remember, he said he had a 'Dinner Date' and we all teased him." Roman added.

"Yeah, he was supposed to came to my place to have dinner that night." Machelle said, looking briefly at the floor.

Dean and Roman both had seen her face start to drain of colour and heard 'was supposed to part' but, ignored it.

"Holy you got the one of Andre signed." Roman said as he looked through the box of photos.

"Roman could get these two signed for you if you want?" Dean said as he held up the photos of The Rock and Rikishi.

"As a matter of fact they will be at the show tomorrow, why don't you come and meet them? They don't bite you know, unless-." Roman started.

Then trailed off as he could see Machelle's face was white as a ghost, and she was shaking her head no.

Then he remembered that Jamie had told them at the BBQ that she was having trouble trusting new people but, never said why.

"Don't worry I will get them signed." Roman said as he took the photos from Dean.

"So, what happened to you? I mean you don't have to tell us, I'm just being curious and maybe Roman and I can help." Dean said looking at Roman who nodded.

Dean held up a picture of a guy.

"Who is this guy?" Dean asked. "Your boyfriend?"

"No, my dance partner Cole. No he was Never my boyfriend." Machelle said quickly. "We were National Champions and travelled all over. He got into a car accident and got hurt really bad and started using Oxycontin and other drugs to get through our tour. We took six months, off for him to go to rehab to get clean. I thought he was good but, I was wrong. He was hanging with three friends a lot and drinking. The night Jamie -"

Machelle had tears falling down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and started again.

"Sorry I'm sure Jamie told you that I get weird, meeting new people. I never used to. As a matter of fact, I was the opposite." Machelle said, taking a breath out. "I trusted everyone. If you asked me to do something I would do it. Even if I had a full plate of things to do or had plans. Jamie always said it would get me in trouble and it did."

Machelle paused and took a deep breath.

"Oh I'm not saying that they would do anything, it's a trust thing but, I'm working on it."

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Dean said. Now he felt bad.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I was never one to cry either or be a drama queen." Machelle said using a napkin Roman handed her to wipe the tears.

"It all started two weeks before Wrestlemania. Cole introduced me to some of his friends one night. They seemed like nice guys." Machelle said. "We went to some night club and danced the night away. Hung out watching movies and stuff like that."

Machelle took a deep breath.

"The night after Wrestlemania I invited Cole, his three friends and Jamie to dinner and things didn't go as planned. Jamie was late getting there but, had called. Cole and his friends were drunk and probably on drugs, when they all arrived at my place. Cole had passed out almost as soon as he got there. His friends pushed me to my room. I fell on my bed, one of his friends started stripping me of my clothes and tried to rape me. When I resisted they all beat me up." Machelle said as tears started running down her cheeks again. "When Jamie got there, he came bursting through the front door hearing me screaming. Cole's friends ran out to the living room and grabbed Cole and left. Jamie came into my bedroom looking for me. He called the cops and an ambulance seeing me bloody and almost naked."

She sat down on the concrete floor of the garage with her face in her hands.

"I spent two weeks in the hospital. When I got out Jamie had moved most of my things to his guest house, and some went to storage." Machelle said. "If it wasn't for Jamie coming to my apartment that night I probably wouldn't be here with you guys."

Dean, had his mouth open. Roman just looked straight ahead, and was shaking his head.

"I know what you guys are going to ask next. Why did I go to WWE headquarters if I was so afraid of people?" Machelle said. "I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Jamie's lawyer calling me the night before. He convinced me to go, saying that you two were going to be there. If I hadn't of met you guys at the BBQ I wouldn't have gone. Jamie was the only one I trusted."

Machelle took another deep breath.

"Before the BBQ Jamie and I talked. I was freaking out because, he was having people over I didn't know." Machelle said kind of laughing "Of course he never told me who was coming either. He said he trusted you guys with his life and that I should to. That's why I went."

Dean walked over to Machelle feeling bad he made her cry. He knelt down and gave her a hug. Roman sat beside her looking at Dean, glad to see he was showing some feelings.

"Sorry, he did mention you had anxieties but, never said why or how bad they were." Dean said. He paused to clear his throat. "We were wondering why you stuck to your self at the BBQ at first and where the bruises came from. I'm guessing you had just gotten out of the hospital. That also explains why we didn't see Jamie for two weeks."

Dean looked at Machelle for a second trying to think of how to ask his next question. Hoping it wouldn't come out wrong.

"Is that why you only came to one of the shows when we were coming here? Roman and I thought we needed showers and that's why you stayed at the hotel with El Torrito." Dean said hoping to calm her down and to at least see a smile.

"No, well you did stink but, that wasn't the only reason." Machelle said laughing. Then added in her best Dean voice "Well enough of this mushy crap, let's go eat I'm starving. I'll tell you the rest over some food."

Dean and Roman laughed at the way she copied, what Dean always said.

Roman helped her up off the floor and Dean grabbed the garbage bag they had filled and put it in the can. They folded the boxes and piled them up in a corner. Roman drove the car in the garage. Then they all walked into the house.

Once in the house Dean called the local pizza place and ordered.

They sat down at the dining room table. Dean and Roman had grabbed some paper plates and napkins and put them on the table.

"The night Jamie came over is the last night I saw Cole. I heard he over dosed. His friends are in jail for raping another girl." Machelle said. She cleared her throat. "I tried to go back to dancing after it all happened and I healed but, it just wasn't the same. I just wasn't into it anymore."

"I'm glad you trusted us to tell us what happened." Roman said.

"Where were you when Jamie got kill-" Dean trailed off, as Roman was giving him the stink eye.

"It's okay Roman, It's a good question." Machelle said putting her hand on Roman's arm.

"I was in New York, getting my other things out of storage. Jamie was supposed to come with me but, he wasn't feeling good that day. I'm guessing it was because, of the chemo, now that I think back. He sent his friends Jordan and Rick to help me. Who I knew, Jamie insisted we take El Torrito with us." Machelle said. "Jamie never told me he was having, problems with Jeremy. Jamie talked about him but, I never met him. Although, if he would of told me he was having problems I would of never gone that day. I have felt bad ever since that night."

"Hey, like the detective told Vince, there would of never been a good time to leave. Jeremy was desperate." Dean said looking at Machelle. "It could of been worse, Jeremy would of killed both of you, and would of got his hands on the shares. You stopped him, from his plan."

"I guess your right." Machelle said feeling a little better.

She finished just as the pizza guy had come and rang the doorbell El Torrito started to bark. Dean got up and patted him on the head, as he went to the door. Roman gave Machelle a hug. They sat down at the table and ate their pizza.

After they were finished eating. The trio went out back, Dean and Roman decided to throw a football around. Dean had a plan.

Dean and Machelle walked out of the house with El Torrito following. While Roman went and grabbed the football, out of the garage.

"I bet you, I can throw farther than you." Dean said with a smirk while they waited.

"You do know my shoulder, is still not up to par." Machelle said she knew Dean was up to something.

Dean nodded.

"Do I get practice throws, and if so, How many?" Machelle said. "The most important question is, What's the bet?"

Dean thought for a second.

"Yes, I know it's still sore. You can have three practice throws." Dean said looking at Roman coming out of the garage. "Dinner with Roman is the bet."

"Hey, this is between you and Machelle. I have nothing to do with this." Roman said with his hands up.

"I can't believe you got Roman involved." Machelle said with a smile. "Sorry Roman, I can't back down from a bet. Dean your on."

Dean smiled, knowing Machelle fell into his trap.

They all followed El Torrito down the path towards the beach.

Dean let Machelle go first but, she had to redo her throw as El Torrito went after the ball.

Roman and Machelle both laughed as Dean chased El Torrito half way up the beach, trying to get the ball from him.

"Are you okay with this?" Machelle said as she turned to Roman.

"I'm good. The question is are you?" Roman said. "You know he's got a plan right?"

Machelle nodded and was going to say something when Dean came back. El Torrito in tow, on his leash this time.

With Roman holding the big dog. They started again.

Machelle in the end won the bet. Dean down played his throws.

Dean smiled to himself, knowing he had helped Roman and Machelle get together and his plan had worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

 **Just want to Thank: watchfulone, Willow Edmond, and chellelew** **for the awesome reviews !...I appreciate them very much.**

 **Enjoy the next Chapter.**

* * *

Machelle had decided to go with Dean and Roman to do Raw the next night. It was in Tampa after all.

She met Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson and Rikishi. Both the stars were happy to sign the pictures for her.

Dwayne told funny stories about Jamie and they both stayed with her while Dean and Roman went to the ring.

She also met Seth and Roman's other cousins Jimmy and Jey.

Both Dean and Roman were happy she opened up to the new people. They both wanted to let Machelle know she had friends that cared, and wanted to help her in the trust department if they could.

They all returned home that night but, Roman would be going to Orlando for Smackdown the next morning. It was only an hour and a half drive for him.

Dean wasn't scheduled so, he stayed home to take Machelle to physio.

The next morning, Machelle insisted that Roman eat breakfast before he left. She made scrambled eggs and toast and made coffee for them all.

After breakfast Roman grabbed his bag and Dean and Machelle walked him to his car and said good bye and wished him luck at the show that night. Even though he said he didn't need luck.

Dean and Machelle were getting ready to go to rehab, when her therapist had called and said he was sick and she didn't have to go. Hopefully he would be better by Friday morning and would call if he wasn't.

Dean decided he would go to the gym. Machelle stayed home, to clean out the many boxes in her room. That mostly had clothes in them and wanted to get them unpacked.

As she unpacked, she tried some dresses on. Trying to decide on what she should wear for her date with Roman the next night.

When Dean came home two hours later, he went upstairs. He saw Machelle's door was open, he knocked and called her name first to not scare her and he walked in and sat on her bed. When she yelled come in.

Looking around she still had three boxes left to unpack and thought to himself, how does one woman have so many clothes. He laughed to himself, she would need both sides of the walk in closet and the room next door for them all.

Machelle walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I brought subway home." Dean said handing her one of the subs.

Then started to laugh seeing Machelle in a yellow summer dress.

"Thank you." Machelle said grabbing the sub. As she started to twirl around. "What you don't like it?

"You look like a big banana." Dean laughed.

Machelle just smiled and lightly smacked Dean on the arm.

"Okay, Smart Ass what should I wear then?" Machelle said. Thinking Dean couldn't do any better.

Dean got off the bed and looked at all the dresses she had in her closet, on the bed and hanging on hooks on the back of the closet door. He picked three dresses and handed them to her.

"Here try these for starters." Dean said smiling. "I want a fashion show please."

Machelle looked at his picks and thought they were pretty good, for a guy.

The first one was a cobalt blue sheath dress. The second was a purple coloured dress. The third was an off-the shoulder red dress.

She went into the bathroom and came out in the first dress.

Dean didn't mind the blue one but, thought it was to fancy. He didn't like the purple one at all.

He went in her closet again while she went back in the bathroom to try on the last dress.

He had five more on the bed beside him. He sat on the bed again, eating his sub and playing on his phone, as he waited for her to come out.

"Holy shit." Dean said almost choking on his sandwich and his phone fell on the floor. When Machelle came out in the red dress. "You look amazing. That's the one. Roman's going to die when he sees you in that one."

"How do you know I want that reaction? I mean, I wouldn't want to kill him as you put it." Machelle said laughing. "His fans, family and friends might not like that very much."

Dean looked at her laughing.

Then his face went kind of serious trying to figure out how he could ask his next question but, not get himself in trouble by being nosey. After all Roman wasn't there to save him if he screwed it up.

"When was the last time you had a boyfriend?" Dean said deciding to just blurt it out.

"Can I plead the fifth?" Machelle laughed.

"Ah No." Dean said laughing "Do you like Roman? I know for a fact he likes you."

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have accepted your bet if I didn't." Machelle said smiling. "I have to be honest. It has been a very long time since I was in the dating seen. Jamie used to tell me I was crazy for not dating and try to set me up with his friends but, at the time I was too busy for the dating slash relationship thing. So, I always gave an excuse to get out of it."

"I don't know what your talking about." Dean said. Giving Machelle his best puppy dog eyes. "What let me guess, now you think it's to late? Your what? 27-28. I'm just guessing"

Machelle laughed at his antics.

"Try 32, I turn 33 in April." Machelle said walking towards the bathroom. "Well, to answer your question I am kind of scared. Sounds like you have the same problem as me?"

She came out two minutes later in her normal clothes, she grabbed her sub and took a bite.

"Wow, you look great." Dean said laughing. "For being that old."

Machelle smacked him lightly on the arm. Then they both started laughing.

"I'm just bugging you. You have lots of time." Dean said smiling. "Yes, I do have the same problem. Being on the road for 300 days a year is hard. Then you try and add someone else to the mix. It's hard to juggle. I mean not that I haven't tried it before, because I have. Unless you work for the same company or have the same schedule. Sometimes it doesn't work. Then you feel bad, you wasted the other person's time."

They sat there eating and talking about work and relationships, until El Torrito came into Machelle's room and jumped up on the bed and wanted attention.

They played with him for a bit and then Dean helped Machelle get the empty boxes to the garage.

Dean and Machelle decided to take El Torrito for a walk on the beach.

There were some teenagers on the beach kicking a soccer ball around when they got there.

El Torrito saw the teens and the ball and wanted to play immediately. He went barrelling over to them, before Dean or Machelle had a chance to stop him.

Dean and Machelle ran after him yelling towards the teens, that he was friendly.

The teens started to get scared. After all who wouldn't be, seeing an 185 pound dog that you don't know is friendly, coming at you at full speed.

That was until El Torrito grabbed the ball and scored in the make shift goal they had set up.

Once Machelle explained to them he loved to play all kinds of sports but, soccer was his favourite. Then the teens cheered him on and started playing a game with him.

Dean and Michelle stayed on the beach talking to the teens until it was almost dark. Dean was getting hungry so they decided it was time to go.

The teens all asked if the big dog could come back the next day to play again. He seamed to have fun with them so, they agreed and gave them an approximate time when they would be around.

Of course they knew who Dean was and wanted an autograph from him but, no one had a pen or paper. Dean promised he would come back with Roman and give them one when they came back the next day.

Dean and Machelle walked a little farther up the beach, as there was a little cafe there. Dean had been there before and El Torrito was allowed as they had an outdoor area.

El Torrito laid down on the floor as the two ordered their dinner. Both ordering fish and chips. They talked some more as they ate.

There were a few little kids that wanted to pet El Torrito, the parents asked Machelle and she told them it was okay he was great with kids. El Torrito just laid there letting the kids do anything to him.

One little boy who was scared of dogs, tripped and fell on El Torrito. The dog just lifted his head to see the boy and sensing he was scared just laid his head back down and wagged his tail.

On the way home they walked down the main strip.

Machelle saw a shoe store and went in while Dean stayed outside with El Torrito. Dean didn't care he was having a great time just talking and getting info for Roman as they made their way home slowly.

Dean sat on a bench and sent off a text to Roman so, they could chat on his way home from Orlando. Roman sent back a text five minutes later saying he was already on the road and was just getting gas. He would be home in 30 minutes.

Machelle came out of the shoe store with a bag in tow. She apologized to Dean for being so long and explained to him she had a shoe fetish and couldn't resist buying three more pairs.

Then she palmed her forehead remembering that it was him and Roman that helped her unpack two big boxes, all full of shoes. Dean laughed, saying it was okay.

She dropped in to the convenience store around the corner from the house to grab some coffee creamer for their morning coffee.

When they finally got home Dean said he was going to wait up for Roman. Machelle said she was tired and was going to bed. She hugged Dean and thanked him for the night and went to her room. El Torrito followed her up the stairs.

Dean was outside having a smoke. When Roman pulled in to the driveway.

Roman stepped into the house to put his bag in his room and came back out minutes later with El Torrito behind him.

Dean handed him a beer while they sat at the outdoor table and chatted. Dean telling him about the things him and Machelle talked about and Roman telling him about the match.

Machelle got up at seven the next morning. It was too early for the other two she thought to herself. So instead of putting the coffee pot on, she turned on the kettle to make herself some instant and sat outside.

Roman got up 20 minutes later and came outside to sit with her.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Machelle asked.

"No, not at all. I was just laying in bed thinking of you and where to go for dinner." Roman said. "So, I was thinking tonight we should go for dinner around six. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me." Machelle said looking at him smiling.

"What?" Roman said when Machelle couldn't hold her laughter in any longer.

"You were laying in bed thinking of me. Should I be worried or flattered?" Machelle said trying to keep her laughter from showing.

"Well maybe both." Roman said laughing. "You have spent way to much time with Dean."

Just as he had said the last part Dean walked out with two cups of coffee, putting one in front of Roman and kept one for himself, seeing Machelle had one already.

"Hey, I heard that." Dean said with a fake pout on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me he was behind me?" Roman said looking at Machelle.

"You deserved that. It was payback, for not helping me. When I got him back for the Costco fiasco." Machelle said shrugging.

Then they all started to laugh.

There laughter was cut short when El Torrito saw the teens on the beach. The big dog looked at Roman then at the teens and back to Roman.

They all laughed and then went inside to get changed. They took him to play with the teens.

After a couple hours and many games of soccer. El Torrito was pooped so, the trio left to go back home.

Dean and Roman had made plans to go to the gym. They were meeting Roman's cousins there. Then going for lunch with them.

The guys had asked Machelle if she wanted to come but, she declined saying now that she was able to drive she wanted to go look around town.

They knew that was code for she wanted to go shopping. So they said they would be home around three and left.

Roman knew it wouldn't take him long to get ready. So, he had called a restaurant to make reservations for 6:30.

Machelle stayed home for a bit putting in hers and the guys laundry in the washer and making her bed. Putting the clothes in the dryer before she left.

She ended up at the mall she had seen the night before with Dean. She did a little grocery shopping and got her hair cut.

She came home a couple hours later. Grabbing the bags she had out of the car. Putting away the groceries she had gotten and folding the things in the dryer.

She went upstairs and dropped Dean and Roman's clothes off on their beds as she passed. She then went to her room putting the new clothes and some shoes she had gotten away in her closet and went for a shower.

She had just finished putting on her make-up when she heard Dean and Roman come in to the house.

She still had a couple hours before she needed to be ready to leave, so she threw on her track pants and went down the stairs to say hello.

She passed Roman on his way to his room and he told her Seth, Jimmy and Jey were in the kitchen.

As soon as she stepped into the kitchen they all said hello and gave her a hug. They chatted about the show they did the night before and about the meet and greet they had after.

Time had passed very fast and before she knew it, she saw Roman come down the stairs. He wore a black suit, a crisp white dress shirt and a red tie.

Then Machelle knew Dean had told him what she was going to wear and kind of laughed to herself.

She ran upstairs, apologizing to Roman on the way past him. He just laughed.

Seth was complaining he was hungry this time so, Dean and the others left for the pub down the road. It was walking distance from the house and they had great food. They wished Roman luck and left.

Machelle ran into her closet grabbing the dress, then went to the bathroom and sprayed some Paloma Picasso on herself, her favourite perfume. Putting on the dress, she took one last look at herself and came out of the bathroom. She put her shoes on and went down stairs.

Dean was right, Roman was speechless when he saw her. She laughed and when Roman asked why. She just said Dean had the same reaction. Then he admitted they had chatted and that's why he wore the red tie.

Machelle grabbed her purse and they left the house. Once in the garage Roman opened the passenger door for her. When she was situated, he ran and got in the drivers seat and they were off.

Once at the restaurant they parked and Roman helped her out of the car. They were seated right away once in the restaurant.

Roman had reserved a private table when he called so, they wouldn't be bothered by fans.

Machelle saw one of the waitresses, at the bar staring at them as they passed the bar area.

Once they were seated the same waitress came over, and took their drink order.

She was trying to flirt with Roman by batting her eye lashes but, he just ignored it so, Machelle thought.

Roman ordered them both a glass of red wine, after asking Machelle if she drank wine on the way to the restaurant.

Once the waitress was gone. Roman leaned forward.

"Did she just bat her eyes at me?" Roman asked.

"Yes, she did. I do believe she is trying to flirt with you Mr. Reigns." Machelle laughed. "Just don't look up at her this time."

He was about to ask why, when the waitress in question came back with their drinks.

She put Machelle's glass down without looking at her, almost spilling it. Then she turned to Roman

Then asking if he was ready to order. She leaned over a little to much and Roman looked up at her looking right down her shirt. Roman told the waitress to give them a minute.

The waitress stayed there for a second and left when Roman asked if there was a problem.

Machelle started laughing from behind her menu. Roman was shaking his head trying to keep a straight face, as the waitress was still staring at him from the bar.

"Now, I know why you said that but, Your not helping, Machelle." Roman said trying not to smile. "Have you decided yet?"

"Sorry I did warn you, your the one who didn't listen. Look at the coaster, she put her number on it." Machelle said still laughing from behind her menu. "Yes I'm going to have the lasagna. You?"

"Good, god." Roman said shaking his head.

Machelle just laughed.

"That sounds good. I can't decide if I want that or the chicken Parmesan." Roman said. "How about you order that and I'll order the chicken Parmesan and we can share. How's that?"

"Good idea." Machelle said closing her menu and setting it on the edge of the table.

When the waitress came back a few minutes later to take their order. She was batting her eye lashes and licking her lips at Roman again and had unbuttoned her shirt even more. To the point that if she bent over they would fall out.

Roman ordered for both of them not even looking at the waitress this time.

Machelle was thankful he did as, she ignored her all together. If it wasn't for Roman ordering, she wouldn't have gotten any food.

Roman was getting annoyed by now but, kept his cool very well.

They laughed when the waitress again, lingered a little longer than she should of. After giving them their dinner.

Roman was going to say something about it, when the host came over to the bar and told the waitress she had another table and was going to another section.

Apologizing to Roman and Machelle and said their dinner and drinks were on the house. He apologized again and left to go help another couple that had just walked in.

The rest of their dinner was pretty much drama free. They talked and laughed the whole time, only pausing their conversation to eat or drink.

They shared a piece of cheesecake after dinner.

When they walked out Roman put his hand on the small of Machelle's back and held her hand as they walked to the car.

Both of them didn't want to go home so, Machelle suggested a walk on the boardwalk. Roman asked if she was okay to walk with the heels she was wearing. Machelle assured him she was good.

He parked the car by the pier entrance.

Roman turned in his seat looking at Machelle for a second. He was going to ask if he could kiss her but, closed his mouth and opened his door instead.

Roman went to help her out of the car and again held her hand as they walked down the stairs to the pier.

When they got to the end of the pier she turned to look at him.

Thinking this was the perfect moment, he grabbed her face gently and leaned in to kissed her. Thinking if it was a bad idea Machelle would smack him but, instead Machelle returned his kiss.

"I wanted to do that since before we left the house." Roman said putting his forehead to hers after breaking the kiss.

"I'm glad you did." Machelle laughed. "I would have except, I didn't have the guts."

Before Machelle could say another word he kissed her again.

He felt Machelle shiver when he broke the kiss this time. Thinking she was cold he removed his Jacket and lovingly draped it over her shoulders and held her hand as they walked back towards the car.

He kissed her once more when he opened the passenger door and after they broke the kiss Machelle got in. They held hands as he drove home.

When they got home they were expecting Dean and the others to be there but, they were still out. Jimmy's car was still in the driveway.

El Torrito greeted them at the door wanting to come out and play.

Machelle and Roman went upstairs to change. Laughing on the way as El Torrito was excited and tried to trip them on the way.

Roman grabbed one of his zip up sweatshirts for Machelle. Laughing when it looked like a dress on her. She didn't mind though.

Then they walked down the path to the beach.

Machelle sat down in the sand and Roman sat behind her keeping her warm as they talked some more. About family and work.

Not paying attention to anyone who walked by.

That is until El Torrito came over after trying to eat the waves and tried to sit in between both their legs.

Then they walked back to the house and dried the big dog off. Then sat outside chatting, right where they left off, like an old married couple.

Dean and the others came home an hour after they did. Not totally drunk but, buzzed.

Seth, Jimmy, Jey and Dean were all hungry and wanted to order some food but, nothing was open.

Machelle said there were homemade hamburger patties in the freezer. So, Roman fired up the BBQ and Dean went to get the patties and buns. Machelle cut the tomatoes and onions and grabbed the condiments out of the fridge.

They talked outside until almost four in the morning. The guys drank beer and Machelle had tea. Then they decided it was time to go to bed.

Machelle made a pot of coffee for when they got up. While Roman and Dean locked the doors.

Jimmy and Jey started play fighting over what rooms they wanted. El Torrito didn't know what to do so, Machelle came over to the big dog and patted him saying it was okay they were playing.

Just in case he decided to get into the action.

Machelle looked on shaking her head and laughing at the duo. Seth just laughed and went into a room.

Finally they decided on who went to which room.

Roman, Dean and Machelle walked up the stairs. Dean went in to his.

Roman walked Machelle to the door of her room. Dean Peeked out his door just as Roman kissed Machelle good night and then she closed her door.

"I love it when a plan comes together. I would make a great 007." Dean said out loud.

"Your no secret agent. We knew you had something planned." Roman said as he was going back to his room.

"Yeah Dean. You suck being a secret agent." Machelle laughed from behind her door.

"Curses, spoiled again." Dean said with an evil laugh.

Roman shook his head and closed his door. They heard more laughter from behind Machelle's door again.

Then Dean went into his room and closed his door still laughing.

* * *

 **Please review if you read this. I want to know if I'm doing good.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Machelle rolled over in her bed, looking at the clock. It was 11:30. She started thinking about last night, and how great the date with Roman had turned out. Even with the waitress flirting.

She stretched, then winced in pain when her neck cracked, and then an instant headache started. Just a little one but, she knew if she didn't nip it now it would get worse.

"Shit, not now." Machelle said, out loud.

Then there was tapping on her door even though it was open a bit.

Then El Torrito started wagging his tail hitting her leg. Machelle thanked the gods she had a blanket on, other wise she'd have welts on her legs from his tail.

"Are you decent?" Roman asked as he opened the door more.

Laughing, when he saw El Torrito laying on the pillows and wagging his tail, next to Machelle.

"Nope but, you can come in." Machelle said laughing, because he was already in her room, and walking towards her.

She rolled out of bed carefully and sat on the edge in her PJ shorts and tank.

She put her face in her hands. Roman, put a cup of coffee on her nightstand.

Then opened the curtains, closing them seconds later when Machelle shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.

When she stood, up he wrapped his arms around her waist. Machelle, laid her head down on his chest closing her eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay. I have a headache." Machelle said. "My neck, just cracked."

"Shit, I thought I heard you swear." Roman said. "We were thinking, we would go out to Denny's for breakfast and wanted to know if you wanted to come? But, if your not feeling good."

"No, I'll be okay." Machelle said. "I need to eat anyway, and maybe the headache will go away. Just give me five minutes."

She laid her head back on his chest again.

"Ah, better make that 15 minutes." She said muffled by talking into his chest. "So, I can drink my coffee and hopefully I can find my Advil and it will have time to kick in."

Roman kissed the top of her head.

"Take your time. The others are still lounging around." Roman said. "I'll go find some Advil for you, in the mean time."

Roman kissed her forehead, hugging her for a bit longer. Then unwrapped his arms and went back down stairs, to tell the others and to get some Advil.

El Torrito followed him out.

Machelle went into the bathroom trying to find her pills but, couldn't. So, she had a shower and got dressed and laid down on her bed.

Dean came up 15 minutes later, giving her some Advil. Taking the pills she grabbed her coffee and swallowed them down.

"Are you sure your okay, to come with us?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm hoping with these it will help but, if not I have to eat anyway." Machelle said trying to reassure him. "I can go lay down when we get back. I found my prescription migraine pills, if I need them. I just, don't want to take them just yet. They make me loopy."

"Okay, just checking." Dean laughed. "Don't worry, I'll ask the guys if they can help me take El Torrito out for his walk later. It's more fun, when there is someone to chat with. Just so, Roman can look after you."

"Thanks Dean but, I'll be okay." Machelle said, smiling. "Just cross your fingers, it will go away."

Dean hugged her and then turned and walked out.

Machelle came down the stairs five minutes later, with her cup in her hand. Apologizing, when she saw the others all ready to go. They all said they were good, they had just finished.

She put her cup in the dishwasher, and grabbed Roman's jacket again, and they all went down to the garage.

Hopping into Machelle's SUV because, hers was the only one that could fit all six of them together. She had El Torrito to fit in the car, she drove.

Roman and Machelle got in the very back. She put her seat belt on and he held her hand the whole drive to the restaurant. Jimmy and Jey were in the seats in front of them, Dean drove and Seth in the passenger seat.

Once at the restaurant, Machelle excused herself to go to the restroom. When they were seated.

Dean looked at Roman for a split second. Asking with his eyes, if she was okay. Roman nodded at him meaning, he would keep an eye out. The rest of them knew what they both said with out talking but, stayed silent.

All of them remembered Jamie telling them Legs/Machelle had migraine headaches and a bad neck. The headaches alone made her sick for days. They all hoped that this wasn't the start of one.

While she was gone, Jimmy asked Roman if they were together, once Roman said they were. Jimmy and Jey both said they liked her. Jey said, that they made a great couple.

Seth asked when the wedding was, trying to bug him. Dean put his hand on Seth's shoulder and said he'd get his invitation in the mail like everyone else would. But, Dean would be the best man when they did. After all, it was him that got them together and he was very proud of it.

Then Jimmy and Jey got in on it. They were arguing with Dean but, in a playful way on who was going to be the best man.

Roman just rolled his eyes and laughed. Seth, just smiled.

Roman ordered Machelle some tea, to help if she had an upset stomach. The rest had coffee.

They all ordered when Machelle came back.

All of them bugging Machelle for ordering pancakes even though it was one in the afternoon. Machelle just smiled and told them pancakes were good anytime of day.

When they were done, Machelle paid the cheque. All of them giving her shit for doing it. After all it was their idea. Then they got back in the car.

When they pulled into the garage Roman had to almost wake Machelle up and he helped her out of the car. Then asked her if she was okay. Machelle nodded and said she was but, was going to go back to bed.

When Dean opened the door, El Torrito went nuts. Greeting everyone and wanted to play.

After saying hello to him, Machelle excused herself and went upstairs. Roman followed behind her.

He was going to stay with her but, Machelle told him it wasn't fair for both of them to be miserable and jokingly kicked him out. He kissed her forehead and said he would check on her when they got back.

Dean grabbed El Torrito's leash not bothering to put it on. As he stayed usually close to them while walking.

Seth, Jimmy and Jey said they would come too. Jey grabbed a football out of the garage.

Roman came down the stairs and told them, what Machelle said that he didn't need to stay. Then they followed the path to the beach.

They threw the football around for an hour.

Then El Torrito, saw the teens coming a long way down the beach. He looked at Dean then towards the teens and back at Dean again, kind of asking permission to go to them.

The others watched the dog and started to laugh.

Then Dean yelled READY El Torrito stood still and faced the teens, SET he put his butt in the air, chest to the sand, GO. El Torrito took off like a rocket up the beach.

"Why did you let him go?" Seth said, who stood by Dean now. "He could attack those kids."

He was concerned there could be a lawsuit. Seth had only known El Torrito for a little bit as an adult.

He wasn't really familiar with him now that he was two years old. He had stayed with Jamie a couple times but, that was when El Torrito was a puppy. Sure he had always heard stories from the other stars but, he never believed half of them.

"Don't worry, just watch and see what he does." Roman said, standing beside him. "Dean told me, he's played with these guys before."

Just as Roman predicted El Torrito grabbed the ball as soon as one teen kicked the ball towards the big dog. He ran as fast as he could back towards Dean, who had put rocks in the sand to make a goal. The big dog dropped the ball in front of Jimmy who kicked it in the goal Dean had just made.

The teens cheered him on as El Torrito ran towards them again. The teens thought that maybe the big dog was on their team but, El Torrito had other ideas and switched teams almost every time someone scored.

Neither the teens or the wrestlers knew who's team he was going to be on, until he grabbed the ball.

Seth didn't know what to do when El Torrito dropped the ball in front of the teens goal for him the kick. When he did kick it Dean cheered and came up beside him.

"You know El Torrito likes you, when he drops the ball for you to kick in the goal." Dean said laughing.

"This dog is freaking crazy." Seth said laughing, and bent down to pet the dog.

When he came up panting with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and laid down on Seth and Dean's foot rolling to his back exposing his belly.

"No, I think he's pooped himself out." Dean said laughing.

"Sorry guys. I think we pooped him out." Roman said towards the teens.

"Come on guys let's go home. I'm starving." Dean said talking to Jimmy, Jey and Seth.

They said their goodbye's to the teens and fist pumped them and walked back up the path to the house. Deciding to order some food, for dinner.

When they opened the door they smelt food but, didn't see Machelle around.

Roman went up the stairs to check on her but, she was sound asleep. He kissed her forehead and then left closing the door behind him.

Dean found a note on the counter, that said Machelle had put the oven on a timer and it would shut off at 5:30. There was chicken and potatoes for them.

When they saw the timer on the oven say there was five minutes left. It said to turn the microwave on for two minutes. There was green beans in a bowl. When they heard the oven beep, dinner was ready. She would grab something, when she got up.

Roman pressed start on the microwave. Jimmy grabbed the plates from the cupboard and set them on the counter and Seth grabbed forks and knives. They put them on the table outside. Just in case they made to much noise and woke Machelle up.

When the buzzer went off. Dean grabbed the dish out of the oven and took the tinfoil off.

"Oh my god, it smells so good." Dean said to no one in particular. They all agreed.

They dished the food out and went outside and ate and talked some more. After they were done, they cleaned up the dishes and put a plate together for Machelle when she woke up.

"I am so full I can hardly move." Seth said. "I think I need that recipe."

"Agreed." Jimmy and Jey said together.

A half an hour later El Torrito jumped up, and went into the house. They heard the micro beep and knew Machelle was up.

Roman got up and went inside.

"Are you okay Machelle?" Roman said coming up behind her. She turned around putting her head on his chest when he hugged her.

"Yeah, it's finally gone." Machelle said. "Thanks for saving me some."

"We all loved it, by the way." Roman said. "You want to eat outside or in here?"

"In here to eat, then I'll come out after." Machelle said. "I'm freezing."

Roman went out and told the others they would be out in a bit. Then came back in and went into the linen closet and grabbed a blanket.

After Machelle was done she put her plate in the dishwasher and started it up.

"Shit, I forgot the sweatshirt I'll be right back." She walked back up stairs, grabbed the sweatshirt and came back.

Roman put the kettle on and made her some tea, she grabbed the cup and went outside.

They all asked her if she was okay, when she walked out. She was wrapped in a blanket with Roman's sweatshirt zipped up to the very top.

Machelle nodded and thanked them all for asking.

They sat and talked for awhile about what happened, when they were at the beach. Machelle laughed.

El Torrito came over to her like he was proud of himself. It was like he was a human in a dogs body.

They talked some more. Jimmy went inside and grabbed a pen and paper.

"Machelle, I need to ask a question." Jimmy said trying to be very serious but, had a slight smile on his face.

"Okay, what is it?" Machelle asked.

"I need that recipe for the chicken we had tonight. It was really good. Will you give it to us?" Jimmy said batting his eyes lashes.

Roman rolled his eyes and the others laughed.

"Of course it's not a secret." Machelle said laughing at his antics. "Just peel 12 potatoes. Cut them in quarters. Put the chicken in the middle with a bit of water and spread the potatoes around the chicken. Put about two cups of Catalina dressing in a measuring cup with a little bit of water, just so it will pour nicely. Add salt and pepper and sometimes I add garlic salt. Mix it up and pour over the chicken and potatoes. Cover and bake for an hour to hour and a half depending on how thick the potatoes are. That's it."

As she was telling him the recipe, Jimmy wrote it out.

"Thanks it was really good." Jimmy said.

"Your welcome. Just remember that it was for six people and if it's for less use one cup of dressing and three Potatoes for two people. The rest is the same."

He nodded and added that to the bottom of the paper. Then went inside to the office and copied it. Handing it out to the others.

Jimmy, Jey and Seth had a show the next night and were going to fly out the next day at 11.

Machelle said she would make breakfast before they left. Someone would drive them to the airport in the morning and Jimmy could leave his car in the garage, now that the boxes were gone. When they came back on Saturday, someone would pick them up at the airport.

They stayed out side and chatted some more. Then went in and went to their rooms.

Machelle wasn't tired so, she made herself some more tea.

Roman met her in the hallway when she came up, and they both went to her room. After she got her pj's on they cuddled as they watched TV. Eventually falling asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Machelle rolled over and kissed Roman's cheek to see if he was awake. He didn't move so, she got up and grabbed her track pants. Then went into the bathroom did her business, got changed and brushed her teeth.

Then went down stairs and put the coffee on.

As she was waiting for it, she grabbed some flour and baking powder from the pantry and turned the oven on. Then started to make homemade tea biscuits. Putting them to the side when they were done.

She then went to the fridge and got out Cheese, green onions, eggs and some ham lunch meat. She mixed the eggs and then cut the green onions and ham.

She grabbed the skillet out and put it on the stove to heat up. While she waited for the butter to melt, she grated the cheese.

Then put the biscuits in the oven and put the egg mixture in the pan. Just as she was finishing up Dean and Roman came down the stairs and then Seth came out of the room he was in.

They all said morning to her, and then Dean grabbed the mugs out and poured coffee. While Seth grabbed the plates out of the cupboard, and Roman got the silverware out.

Jimmy and Jey wondered out smelling food minutes later.

When the timer went off Roman grabbed the biscuits out of the oven, he put them on the island. Once they all got their food, they went outside to eat.

After they all ate Jimmy, Jey and Seth went inside and got ready to leave for the airport. Dean said he would drive them giving Machelle and Roman some alone time.

"What are you guys going to do today? You do have a plan, right?" Dean said. When Machelle went inside to clean the kitchen.

"I haven't even thought that far, yet Dean." Roman responded.

"You should take her to Disney World." Dean said looking like he had the best idea in the world.

Jimmy, and Jey came out of their rooms and went outside and sat down at the table.

"What's going on?" Jimmy said taking a sip of his coffee.

Before Roman could answer, Dean interrupted.

"Roman is going to take Machelle, to Disney World." Dean said smiling.

"That sounds fun but, It will be packed with people by now." Jey said. "You won't get very much alone time, with people asking you for autographs."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, that's true." Dean said, kind of disappointed. Then his face lit up again. "How about sky diving then?"

They all looked at him weird.

"Now, I know why your single." Seth said laughing, coming out of the house and joining the conversation.

"What? It's a great idea." Dean said then added. "Jumping out of a plane is scary shit. She'll be scared and jump into your arms after."

They all laughed at him.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something to do." Roman said, still laughing. Then looked at Dean. "You better get out of here or your going to make them miss the plane."

They all walked inside. The twins and Seth gave Machelle a hug and said thanks, for letting them stay and said they had fun.

Roman walked them out to the garage. They all got in Machelle's car because their rental was to small for El Torrito.

Dean decided to take El Torrito with him to the airport. Seth asked why. Dean said he felt sorry for the big dog and said he looked sad, seeing everyone leaving. They all just laughed and got into the car.

Machelle was just putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher when Roman came in from the garage. He walked up to her and hugged her when she came closer to him.

"Dean took your car and El Torrito with him." Roman said leaning on the counter. "You want to do anything in particular today?"

"How about sky diving?" Machelle said laughing.

Roman at first thought she was serious but, then knew she was joking.

"You heard Dean, huh?" Roman said, laughing.

"Yes, It was kind of hard to miss. He said it loud enough." Machelle laughed. "We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to. I'm good staying home, just relaxing and talking or what ever, I'm easy."

Roman started to laugh as soon as she palmed her forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Machelle said, then her cheeks started to flush. "It's Dean's fault, his smart ass comments are rubbing off on me."

Roman laughed even harder.

"It's okay, I knew what you meant." Roman said and kissed her forehead. "It happens to all of us, that hang around him."

"I think you are right, I'm spending to much time with Dean." Machelle laughed and Roman nodded. "Oh good, glad it's not just me then."

They decided to just take a drive and stop on the way if they saw anything interesting.

They stopped off at subway and grabbed a sub and some bottled water.

Then they found a nice beach to go to. They sat down in the sand, Roman sat behind her and Machelle leaned into him.

"So when was your last boyfriend?" Roman asked. "No, you can't plead the fifth."

"Dang it, ah about three years ago." Machelle laughed. "I know it sounds bad. I'm sure Dean told you but, in my defence I was busy. It was a huge mistake though."

"Mistake, why?" Roman said.

"Well one he was younger than me by almost seven years and wanted someone to take care of him. If you know what I mean. Pay the rent, make dinner and wash his clothes. While he said, he was looking for a job." Machelle said. "Jamie and my sister hated him but, I was in love so, I thought."

Machelle paused for a bit.

"I got up one night and he was on the computer. As soon as he saw me, he closed the lid. He explained he was looking for an address of the place he had an interview at in the morning." Machelle said. "In reality he was chatting on some internet date site with other girls. Making dates to hook up. You would think I would of realized it but, I didn't until it was too late."

"Ah, Sorry to hear that." Roman said.

"I came home from a competition early, one week. Opened my front door and saw woman's clothes spread around my living room. Then heard voices from our room." Machelle said. "Then I peeked in the bedroom door, to find him having sex in our bed with some chick. To top it off, she was wearing my lingerie."

"I hope you kicked his ass." Roman said.

"I sure wanted to but, I didn't. They didn't see me so, I went back into the living room and called Jamie for advise." Machelle laughed. "He didn't answer though. I knew he was in California at the time. So, I put all of his things that I found in the living room in a box. He came out and pretended he had just gotten up and wanted to know what I was doing. Then the girl came out. I threw her clothes at her and told her to keep the lingerie and get out. Then I threw the box at him and told him he had five minutes to get his crap out or I was going to take the baseball bat to him. Although I wouldn't have done anything, I'm not a violent person and he knew it. I would never hurt anyone but, the threat worked. He left ten minutes later, I called a locksmith and got the locks changed and got an alarm system and a new bed."

"Wow, remind me never to piss you off." Roman Laughed. "Was he the only one?"

"I swear, It was just a threat. I wouldn't hurt a flea. What's that saying, Stings like a Bumble Bee, Hits like a Flea." Machelle said with a smile. "No, after Brandon I kind of swore off men. I used to say to Jamie, now I know why there are so many lesbians in this world, cause men suck. At first, he used to pretend to get offended but, he knew I never meant it. In truth I believe you can't help who you fall in love with. Even if it's the same sex as you."

"That's not the saying but, I get what your saying." Roman said laughing and nodding his head. "I don't mind what people do when they're alone, as long as they're all adults and respect each other. I've been hit on a few times by men, and I'm cool, I just let them know that I'm completely hetero. I've never had a problem. If you respect most people, they will respect you, too."

"What about you?" Machelle asked "I heard you got married a couple years ago, what happened?"

"Yes, I was married, for a year and a half and was with her for eight years before. We have a daughter. We dated in college, until I got traded to Minnesota. I was always on the road and training and she hated it but, it seemed we could work through it. Then I got traded to Edmonton." Roman said "We were doing good when I left Edmonton to go to FCW but, again it was hard. That was just after my daughter was born. We just grew apart and stopped talking about our problems. Plus she wanted more kids, don't get me wrong I want more kids to but, I wasn't there for my daughter when she was growing up. I want to see my kids grow up. We tried really hard to stay together for our daughter but, it just wasn't enough."

"What about your daughter, don't you see her?" Machelle said.

"Yeah I do, just not as often as I want. Do to my schedule and she lives to far away. My ex, moved to Germany for a job, after we broke up." Roman said. "I see my daughter every five months, when we go to Europe and we chat on Skype almost every Saturday. Due to the fact she has school during the week and of course the time change."

"I didn't mean to pry." Machelle said

"I know you didn't." Roman said hugging her tighter and kissed the side of her cheek. "Yeah, it was hard at first but, we both said we would stay friends for our daughters sake. Just like Dwayne, and his ex get along. We get along way better now, than when we were married."

"That's a good thing. At least your still friends." Machelle said then added "I think to make any relationship work you need to trust the other person and communicate with each other. Talk things out when there is something bothering one person. Not keep it bottled up inside to where it gets to the boiling point and you say something that you will regret later."

Roman nodded in agreement.

"So where do you see us going?" Roman said shifting in the sand so, he could look at Machelle.

"I would like to say happy, friends and together like we are now." Machelle said, looking at him. "What do you think?"

"I think, I would like that." Roman said kissing her lips. "But, at the same time, I also think we should take things slow. I think, No I know we can make this work."

"Agreed." Machelle said kissing him back.

"Of course, I should warn you about something." Roman said breaking the kiss.

"Oh, what's that?" Machelle said curious about what he was about to say.

"Well, Dean has our wedding planned. He told Jimmy, Jey and Seth he was going to be my best man when we get married." Roman said smiling. "Not that I'm asking or thinking of it right now but, just thought I would warn you. He's the one that pushed to get us together and said Jamie would approve about us being together."

"Figures. I knew he was trying to get info from me. He's not that subtle." Machelle said laughing. "Well that's one thing we can cross off our list then. I think Dean is right about Jamie approving. I know that is what Jamie had planned."

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

"Well, I heard him talking to Jordan, Rick and some other guy on the phone." Machelle said "He was asking them which one of his single friends, he could set me up with. That night after the BBQ when everyone left, they suggested you or Dean or that guy Bart. When Jordan, Rick and I went to get my stuff out of storage I asked them about it. They didn't say much but, I think Jamie knew something was going to happen to him that weekend. That's why he insisted we go, that particular weekend. To keep me safe from Jeremy."

"I think, you should know that he loved you very much and not in the sisterly way you thought." Roman said. "That's why he talked about you all the time. Dean and I could see him light up, when he talked about you. He never admitted it but, we all had a feeling."

"Really? I had no idea he felt that way. I mean, I always thought of him as a big brother. Like I told you before." Machelle said tears starting to form in her eyes. "Sorry, this happens when I talk about him."

Roman sensed it and held her tight and kissed her hair.

"It's okay. We told him to tell you how he felt but, he had said it was to late." Roman said. "We never knew what he meant by it at the time. He did say he was having problems with someone but, never said who or what was going on and we never thought it was life threatening."

Roman looked at Machelle then cleared his throat.

"Four months after the BBQ, Dean and I chatted with him on speaker, a couple days before he was killed. He wasn't feeling good that day like you said. We thought it was a cold or he was tired." Roman said "He did say he was in trouble, and we were going to come and see him on our days off but, well you know what happened. Dean and I would of told you earlier but, we didn't want to get you upset when you were trying to recover."

"It's not like you guys did it to be mean. It was to protect me." Machelle said with a smile. "I'm glad we talked about this."

"Me too." Roman said.

Machelle had tears running down her cheeks now, and Roman wiped some away with his thumb.

Roman let out the breath, he had been holding in. Machelle leaned her head back on his shoulder. He hugged her and they sat on the beach for a little longer, both lost in their own thoughts.

When the sun started to set, they walked back to the car holding hands.

On the way home they stopped and grabbed pizza and took it home. They thought Dean would be home but, he wasn't.

They sat outside and ate and talked some more.

"How did you support yourself after you quit dancing." Roman asked taking a bite of pizza.

"Well, I have my Veterinarian licence. I had to go back to get my licence to practice in the states but, it was easy. Jamie convinced me almost as soon as I came to live in the U.S, five years ago now. That I should look to the future after dancing." Machelle said smiling. "I opened a practice a year later and when the competition season came around I had enough staff to leave. Jamie kept an eye on the business while I was away. My practice was thriving but, then a couple years later that's when all the things with Cole happened.

Machelle let a breathe out and started again.

"I was in a really bad place, after I healed. Jamie convince me to sell to one of the vets I worked with." Machelle said. "Most of the money I got from winning competitions and the sale of my practice I gave to Jamie. He invested it for me."

El Torrito came out wagging his tail. Greeting the two who were sitting on a lounge chair cuddling. Then Dean came out.

"Hey, how was your day?" Roman said.

"It was awesome, Do you know this dog is a chick magnet?" Dean said laughing. "Rowan, Ziggler, Adam and I took him to the park behind the performance centre. Andy the medic told us it was a great place to let him run. There was a woman's soccer team practising there. I didn't even have time to think, when he ran out the door and jumped a fence. Adam thank god ran after him. Anyway as it turned out the women loved him and he played soccer from one this afternoon on and off to about 5:30."

Dean took a breath.

"He had almost everyone at the centre outside watching and some played. Vince came out and was kinda pissed that no one was around working until he saw El Torrito." Dean said smiling. "He has a soft spot for this dog. Anyway, in the end he was the referee for the game. Took me a long time to even, just get him into the car. He was socializing for like an hour, saying goodbye to the girls and the wrestlers. He even jumped into Vince's car."

Machelle and Roman both laughed at the story he told.

"Did you eat?" Machelle said. "If not, there is some pizza left."

"Cool thanks." Dean said walking into the house. "I am starving."

Machelle went in to get her stolen sweatshirt. Roman put the kettle on for her and grabbed a blanket. Dean came up to him.

"Hey, I think I know why she only came to one of our shows on the way here." Dean said in a half whisper. "It wasn't just a trust thing. AJ said it was because she heard some of the divas in one of the restrooms talking about her and they weren't very nice."

"Did she tell you who it was?" Roman said.

"No, but she did say Machelle handled it." Dean said. "Has she said anything to you about it?"

Machelle came down the stairs and heard them whispering.

"Hey. I got a question for you Machelle. You never did answer mine and Roman's question about, why you only came to our show once while we were coming here." Dean said. "I know it's not just a trust issue."

"Okay your right, I guess AJ told you. I'm not saying who it was." Machelle started "It's not important now though, Dean."

"Damn right it's important." Dean said a little to loud. "Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice."

Roman handed her some tea.

"No it's not. It's done and over with." Machelle said. "At the time it did bug me but, I have had time to think about it and it was stupid to let it get to me the way it did."

"Dean is right Machelle. It is important." Roman said. "If we are to help, with this trust issue we need to talk about it. Who was it anyway?"

"Okay fine. I heard some girls chatting in the restroom. It wasn't the first time, I had heard them earlier in the day." Machelle started. "They were talking about me. I'm guessing they were jealous of me hanging with you guys. That I looked older than both of you calling me a cougar. I came out of the stall really pissed. Saying next time they wanted to talk shit about me to freaking come talk to me, not go behind my back. I'm not a bitch, like they said and we could of talked it out. When I walked out, AJ heard the whole thing and clapped. You know the rest. I'm only two years older by the way. I didn't say anything because I really don't care anymore. I know, I was tired and not used to travelling and probably look horrible. If I do decide to come work with the company, the girls will shit them selves. That can be my revenge."

They both nodded and laughed. Dean even gave her a high five, for giving them shit.

"So, my question to you two is. If an older woman looking for younger men is called a cougar." Machelle said smiling. "What do they call a younger man looking for an older woman?"

Machelle could see that both men were trying to think of what to say.

"Smart." Dean said smiling.

"Good answer." Machelle said laughing.

Dean asked Machelle if she had decided if she was going to work with WWE or not. Machelle shook her head, even though it would be great, seeing both of them everyday. She said by the time she was cleared to go, she would have made her decision on what to do.

After Dean finished his smoke, they went inside and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Enjoy the next chapter !

* * *

Machelle rolled over and looked at the time, it was six am. She untangled herself from Roman's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

Then got out of bed and went in to the bathroom and had a shower and then got ready for her physio. When she was done Roman was still sound asleep so, she went down stairs.

Just as Machelle was getting her coffee and something to eat, Dean came in from outside.

"Where do you think your sneaking off too so, early young lady?" Dean said in his best father voice.

Trying to be serious but, couldn't because Machelle was laughing.

"Well Dad, I have physio at 7:30. I'm up early so, I can have at least two coffees to wake myself up, before I have to go." Machelle said still laughing. "I have physio until 8:30. Then I have to see the doctor after so, he can check my shoulder and go and get an x-ray to see if it's healing okay. I don't know why though, it feels better. Is that a good enough story?"

"Oh Yeah. I forgot about that. Yes, smart ass." Dean said laughing. "I never asked did you guys have fun yesterday?"

"Yes, we went down to Madeira beach." Machelle said smiling. "We walked and then sat in the sand and talked. It was really relaxing and a getting to know more about each other, kinda date."

"Good, I'm glad." Dean said grabbing the coffee Machelle handed him.

Ten minutes later Roman came down the stairs.

"Good Morning." Roman said loud enough for them to hear.

"Do you have to be so, freaking cheerful in the morning?" Dean said looking at him and started to laugh.

Roman shrugged his shoulders. Machelle poured his coffee.

"Sorry guys, I got to go or I'll be late. I should be home by 9:30. Is that okay Dad?." Machelle said putting her cup on the counter and laughing. "That's for later, I'm going to need it."

Dean and Roman both laughed and said good bye.

Dean said they would probably be on the beach with El Torrito when she got back. Roman kissed her and with that she went to the garage and left.

Dean grabbed another coffee. Then they went outside.

"So, you guys had fun yesterday I heard?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. We didn't do much but, just chatted." Roman said. "Did you know she's a vet?"

"Yeah. She's the one who looked after Juice, when he got hit by that car, remember?" Dean said then added "Oh, you weren't there that week. I forgot."

"Yeah, that was a bad week for Carla and I. That was the week we split up." Roman said. "That dog was crazier than El Torrito here."

"Yeah, that he was." Dean said.

"Wish I would of gotten to know him better. Not just when Jamie brought him to work." Roman said. "Like now, with El Torrito here. What's the story about Juice anyway?"

"Well, Jamie had rescued him from a shelter that was going to euthanize him, just because potential adopters were scared of him. I have to admit I probably would have passed him by, just from his looks." Dean started. "It turned out Juice was a big suck and loved people, as you know. Jamie would put his hand up into a fist and move his fist side to side. Juice would shake his head and drool, would fly across anyone who was near by. Hence his name."

"I wondered why, he got that name." Roman laughed.

Dean laughed to. Then started again.

"Hunter's girls would laugh, when Jamie did the side to side thing with his hand." Dean said smiling at the image. "He usually did that to Vince and Hunter, when the girls were around but, only when they were outside. If he did it inside Linda would make him clean it up. Even if it was in Jamie's own house."

Dean ran his fingers threw his hair and then cleared his throat.

"He got hit when Jamie, Hunter, Bart and I were playing football one day at the park. He ran after the football that went into the parking lot. An old man hit him when he was backing out of a spot and didn't see him. We rushed him to the vet. Machelle fixed him but, I never knew it was her because I stayed in the waiting room. Anyway, when Juice healed after he was hit. Jamie decided to get another dog. So, all of Juice's traits would transfer to the new one. At first Juice hated El Torrito and would growl but, it only took a day for him to take to the little bundle of fur and they were inseparable after that."

He cleared his throat again and took a sip of his coffee. Roman even thought he saw tears in his eyes.

"Juice was my buddy, as soon as we practically met. At the time I was basically living with Jamie. I was training for FCW then. We played soccer, Frisbee, Juice went on runs with me and I took him to the centre when Jamie was away."

Dean again cleared his throat.

"He had gotten arthritis in his back and could barely walk. Jamie had made the decision to put him down. Machelle was away at a competition. So, he had another vet in the clinic do it. Jamie was devastated but, knew it was better for the big dog. He didn't want him to suffer. Juice loved to play and it got to the point where he couldn't walk up stairs."

El Torrito put his head on Dean's Leg and looked up at him. It was like El Torrito was trying to comfort Dean.

Dean wiped his face.

"Oh I'm sorry El Torrito, your my buddy now but, Juicey was my first." Dean said patting his head and talking in a baby voice. "You always remember your first buddy."

Then El Torrito put his paws on Dean's knees, and lifted him self up and licked Dean upside his face.

Making Roman roar with laughter.

"That's the most action, you have had in weeks." Roman said laughing.

"Shut up. I wouldn't talk, there bud." Dean said laughing and wiped his eyes. "I think, I have been hanging around you and Machelle to much. I'm getting mushy."

"I'm sure she will be happy to hear that." Roman laughed. "I know I am."

Dean stopped laughing and looked at Roman.

"You know, I have been thinking maybe I should find a place so, you two can be alone together." Dean Said.

"No. Your fine here, besides if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be together. You tell everyone, that anyway." Roman said taking another sip of his coffee. "If we need privacy, then we can go to my room or hers."

"Are you sure?" Dean said. "I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Yes, I'm sure." Roman said. "Why would you think that? This house is big enough for all of us. If you don't believe me, ask Machelle when she gets back I'm sure she will agree."

"Okay, I will but, if it's a problem-" Dean started but, was cut of by Roman

"It is Not a problem." Roman said grabbing Dean's shoulder. "Do you hear me?"

Dean nodded. El Torrito put one of his paws on dean's leg again, as to help Roman persuade Dean.

"Okay. Okay I got the message." Dean said laughing. Patting the big dog on his head.

"Good, glad we agree on this El Torrito." Roman said laughing, and patted the dog's side gently.

Then Roman saw the teens coming up the beach. He spelt the words T.e.e.n.s to Dean and jetted his chin towards the beach. Dean laughed at the spelling and they both got up and went into the house. Taking the big dog, for his daily play date.

When Machelle came home she dropped her things off in the house and walked to the beach.

Roman came over to her when she got closer and they sat down in the sand. Roman sitting behind her.

They both watched the teens and Dean playing with El Torrito in the water and laughed when the big dog tripped Dean and he fell on his butt.

El torrito then ran over and kissed him all over his face as the teens laughed. Then he did the same to them. Then it was time for Dean to laugh at them.

After getting them all wet. El Torrito came over and sat down at Machelle and Roman's feet, and rolled onto his belly as Machelle reached down and patted him.

Then they all went there own way, the teens going to do their thing and Dean, Roman, El Torrito and Machelle walked back to the house.

Roman and Dean wanted to go to the gym, neither of them had been for a couple days. Machelle said that was okay, she was going to go shopping at the mall.

She asked how long they were going to be, they both said two- three hours. Then she asked if they would drop her off at the mall. The gym was around the corner and it was Friday and it would be busy, and hard to find a parking stall. They said it was okay.

Machelle went upstairs to get ready. When she came out of the bathroom Roman was sitting on the bed. He told her about what Dean said about moving out. Machelle felt the same way as Roman, and agreed at what Roman told Dean.

They needed a plan, to make Dean see he was apart of this and he was wanted there.

They dropped Machelle off at the mall and then went to the gym.

Machelle sat in the food court, with a coffee for most of the time trying to think of a plan. She was so depressed, she couldn't even shop. Then it hit her she should set him up with someone but, who.

Machelle was interrupted by her cell ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket.

It was her sister Sherri. She told Machelle she finally had some time off and wanted to come to see her. Machelle said it was perfect timing. Sherri was single and thought both her and Dean had a lot in common. She told her sister she had a really nice guy for her to meet.

After some friendly arguing, Sherri agreed to come and at least meet Dean. They talked a little longer. Sherri said she would call her with the details later that night. Then they hung up.

Machelle felt so much better after her call, she went shopping. She looked at the time, she had a little over an hour and a half left before the guys came to get her.

She was looking in Victoria Secret when Roman called and said they were just leaving and wanted to know if she was done shopping. Machelle said Yes and would meet them at the door by Walmart.

When they picked her up, Dean teased her on how many bags she had. Saying I have never seen a woman come out of a mall with only three bags. Machelle told him to Shut up playfully hitting his arm, since Roman was driving.

She told him she was preoccupied by the fact he thought he was a third wheel, and said he was needed at the house. They argued the whole way home. Roman laughing at them.

Machelle reminded him he had to stay, at least until he finished his cooking lessons and that could take years. Dean put his hands up in mock surrender finally.

He knew he wouldn't win this fight. He swore, he would never say he was a third wheel again and to never start an argument with Machelle. They even shook on it. With Roman being the witness.

Once they got home Machelle went to her room and put her purchases on the bed. Then came back down the stairs.

Telling Dean and Roman her sister was coming to town. Dean seemed kind of excited to meet her and more scoop on Machelle.

That night Machelle gave Dean and Roman another cooking lesson on how to make Lasagna. They did all the work as Machelle gave them instructions on what to do from the kitchen island. Just like when she had the bad arm.

Roman cooked the hamburger and put the water on for the noodles. While Dean cut celery and onions once he finished he gave them to Roman to put in the hamburger.

Then Dean grated the mozzarella cheese and put it off to the side and grabbed a dish and sprayed it with Pam.

When the noodles were cooked she instructed Dean on how to put it together. While Roman did the sauce. Sauce noodles, sauce, noodles, cottage cheese then repeat, until the noodles and sauce were gone.

Putting the cheese on top. Then putting it into the oven for 45 minutes to cook.

While they waited for dinner. They sat outside chatting about, what they could do while Machelle's sister was there. The only concrete plan they made was a BBQ on Friday night before she left.

The next day Dean, Roman and Machelle made a grocery list. They were going to go to Costco but, none of them felt like doing anything. They decided it was because it was raining.

Roman and Machelle said it was an excuse to cuddle on the couch.

While the Love Birds, as Dean called them cuddled. Dean went and got the twins and Seth from the airport.

Machelle and Roman were almost asleep, when the others came in. They said hello and Machelle gave hugs to them and then excused herself and went up stairs to finish her nap. Roman followed minutes later.

Dean told Seth and the twins to put any dirty clothes in the laundry room and they would put them in the washer later with his and Roman's. After they did that. They all went for a nap.

It was two hours later when Roman woke up but, still held Machelle in his arms. He kissed her shoulder.

"Are you awake?" Roman whispered when Machelle moved.

"No, I'm sleeping." Machelle said with a smile.

"Can, I ask you a question?" Roman said then laughed "I know, I just did. When was the last time you were intimate with a guy?"

Machelle rolled over and looked at him.

"Not since Brandon. Three years ago, Why?" Machelle said. "Now Bob's another story though."

"Who the-" Roman started but, stopped. "Never mind I know what that is."

"Well you did say a guy did you not?" Machelle laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"No Reason." Roman said laughing at her answer.

Machelle rolled over facing him and took his face in her hands.

"If your asking me if I want to move to the next step. The answer is yes." Machelle said, with a kind of smile on her face. "Sorry, I was waiting until you said something or the topic came up. I have made mistakes in the past and rushed into things. Regretting them and I didn't want that with you. I'm not into one night stands or what ever other games guys play."

"Okay, good. I thought, I might of been rushing you by saying something. Not like we need to do it right this second, well maybe" Roman said, moving his eye brows up and down and laughing. Then sat up and leaned on the headboard. "But, I just thought we could at least get it out of the way and talk about sex."

"It's okay. Remember our conversation at the beach the other day? If this is going to work we need to communicate, and talk about things that bother us or comes up. Which I'm guessing it-" Machelle started but, bit her tongue kind of laughing, and straddled his legs

"Yes I remember. Your right" Roman said.

Then he started to laugh when he realized, what she was going to say.

"Glad that you said those words cause I'm always right." Machelle said laughing. Then added quickly when Roman rolled his eyes. "Just kidding. How about you?"

"It's been awhile." Roman said. "Not that I couldn't find anyone but, I didn't want a one night stand either."

"Good answer. Have you heard they call you the Pantie Dropper or The Samoan Sex God or-" Machelle was cut off, by Roman kissing her before she could say anything else.

Machelle laughed into the kiss when Roman said "Be quite woman."

After they broke the kiss, Machelle got off his lap and put her head on his chest.

"I knew this topic would come up eventually." Machelle said looking up at him and laughing. "There is no pressure, well a little on your part. As I can see, and we have lots of time."

"Mm Hmm. So, you have been thinking the same thing then?" Roman said laughing.

Then he started thinking to himself, he should do something special.

both their stomachs growled and they started to laugh.

"Talk about great timing. Damn stomachs." Machelle said laughing. "Yup I have. Let's eat I'm starving."

She got out of bed. Roman grabbed her for another kiss before they left the bedroom.

Thinking they would heat up the lasagna from last night and get dinner started.

"Aw look guys, The Love Birds are finally up." Dean said when they got to the kitchen.

Everyone laughed. Roman and Machelle both rolled their eyes.

Dean was heating up the lasagna in the oven and Seth and Jimmy were working on making a salad. Machelle grabbed the dressings out of the fridge and put some garlic bread in the oven. While Jey and Roman grabbed the plates and put them on the kitchen island.

The sun was out so, Roman grabbed some paper towel and dried the table outside off. Then when dinner was ready they all sat outside to eat.

They all took El Torrito for his play date with the teens. It seemed the big dog knew when the teens would came around and got excited and he always had a great time with them.

On the way home Machelle said they needed junk food so, they all walked to the corner store and everyone grabbed what they wanted. Then they walked back to the house.

They played a racing game on the play station. Machelle lost almost every race but, she didn't care it was all for fun. Then she sat back and watched the others play some war game for an hour.

Then it was all time for them to go to bed. They said goodnight and went to there rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Machelle woke up early and kissed Roman. She went to put all the guys laundry in the washer. Then got breakfast started.

All the guys woke up kind of at the same time. Roman being the last to come down the stairs.

After breakfast they helped clean up. Then they all went to the gym.

Machelle stayed home for a bit. Making sure she had everything on the list, they had made the day before.

She put the guys laundry in the dryer. Then went to put clean sheets on one of the guest room beds. Making it look nice for her sister.

Before she had left she folded the guys clothes and put Dean's on his bed and Roman's on their bed.

She didn't know who owned what on the others so, she just put them in a basket and put them on one of the chairs at the kitchen island. Then grabbed the list and was out the door.

Machelle went to Costco it was packed so, it took her longer than she thought.

Then went to Walmart for somethings. That was also very busy.

She got home almost three hours later. Dean asked why it took her so long, she told him it was mostly because both places were really busy. After all it was Sunday.

Jimmy, Jey and Seth thanked her for doing their laundry, and said they emptied the basket and put it back in the laundry room.

She was tired by now and needed a nap but, she put everything away with the guys help.

Dean made her a coffee and they sat on the patio and chatted.

Seth, Jimmy and Jey had told them what had been going on during the week. Mostly meet and greets and how their shows went.

They all took El Torrito for a walk on the beach. The boys threw a football around as Machelle watched sitting in the sand.

When they came back they had decided, that they would BBQ some chicken breasts for dinner.

Machelle put some water on for Corn on the cob, she had just gotten and put some potatoes in the microwave.

She put the things out they would need for dinner. Like sour cream and butter and cut some green onions up.

All through dinner, Machelle kept yawning and drinking coffee to keep her awake.

Roman kept telling her to go to bed but, she wouldn't. Roman worried that when she gets tired her neck, goes out and then the headaches would start.

It was seven o' clock when Machelle, finally couldn't keep her eyes open any more and said she was going to bed. Roman said he would come up in a few to check on her.

Machelle went and had a shower. When she came out, Roman was sitting on the bed watching some show on the TV. When he saw her come out he turned it off and grabbed the tiger balm off the night stand.

He massaged her shoulders and neck. Then he put a towel on her pillow, and she laid down. When he thought she was asleep Roman left, and went down stairs.

The others asked if she was okay, when he came outside he said she was asleep.

Roman and the guys stayed up talking, for a couple hours then they all went to their rooms and went to bed.

The next morning, Roman rolled over and looked at the clock it was only seven in the morning. Knowing Machelle's sister didn't get into town until 11, he let her sleep a little longer and went down stairs to make coffee.

Jimmy and Jey were up and had already turned it on. They sat outside and chatted for a little bit.

Seth and Dean got up 10 minutes later smelling coffee.

Machelle walked down the stairs and got breakfast ready.

Cutting some strawberries, oranges, bananas, apples and some grapefruit making a fruit salad and grabbed some yogurt out and set it all on the kitchen island.

Then made some scrambled eggs and toast and put it all on a tray, with some plates and some small bowls and walked outside. Jimmy got up and opened the patio door for her, when she came to the door.

After breakfast the guys brought the things in, and put them in the dishwasher and went and got ready. While Machelle went and took El Torrito for his morning walk.

The guys flights didn't leave until one so, they went with Machelle to the airport.

When her sister's flight came in they all went for lunch in the airport while they waited for their flight.

Sherri was glad, because she didn't eat before she left and was starving. Complaining they gave her some muffin, that tasted like it was weeks old.

It seemed that Sherri and all the guys got along really well. They all chatted like they had known each other for ages, and not just met an hour ago.

The time passed by really fast and before they knew it, it was time for the guys to catch their flight.

Roman kissed Machelle goodbye and said he would call that night after the show.

After the guys went through security Machelle and Sherri went to the parking lot and left.

When they got back to the house Machelle asked Sherri, what she wanted to do while the guys were away. They couldn't really go out in public when the guys were there.

Sherri said anything so, Machelle went to the computer in the office, and they both looked things up.

They both wanted to do the ghost tour, at some old buildings in town. They also wanted to go see the big cat rescue. Both of them thought it would be cool, if they did them with the guys.

They just laid around for the first day catching up on each others lives.

When Roman called after his show on Monday night. Machelle told him what they had decided, and he thought Dean would like both of them.

Tuesday morning, Machelle and Sherri decided to go to the Oak lawn Cemetery to see the old graves. The oldest was 1850, Captain Black who died at sea was buried there. They both had fun trying to find the oldest dates.

Then they took El Torrito to the beach for his daily play date.

Sherri had fun, watching him play soccer with the teens. El Torrito even dropped the ball for Sherri to kick into the teens goal, even though she was just watching.

They dropped El Torrito off at home and then walked to the pub, for dinner that night. Dean and Roman wouldn't be getting in until late so, they stayed for a bit longer and then came home and watched American Horror story, Machelle had recorded.

They made some tea and went outside so, Sherri could have a smoke. Machelle had quit but, smoked when she was stressed or her family was around.

They sat and chatted about Roman, and how happy he made Machelle. She had even commented on how relaxed, she was now.

Machelle was having troubles with her neck so, she said good night.

Sherri watched TV and Machelle went to her room.

Machelle tossed and turned trying to get comfortable in bed but, her neck wasn't co-operating. She finally decided to get up and have a shower to help. The shower helped a little so, she crawled back into bed. Falling asleep watching NCIS on TV.

Roman and Dean caught a cab home, it was around one in the morning. They were greeted by El Torrito, and went and grabbed some fruit salad and went outside and chatted for a bit.

"Maybe we could book a dinner cruise after the big cat rescue. You think maybe they would like that?" Dean said.

"You are getting mushy." Roman said laughing. "That sounds like a really good idea though. Hold on let me get my computer, then we can look to see what times and where they are."

He went in the house and grabbed his computer. Then came out.

They both looked at some websites and decided to book one that wasn't far from the house but, they couldn't at Two in the morning so, Roman said he would do it in the morning.

Sherri came out and sat down and asked how their trip to Baton Rouge and New Orleans went. They both said it was good and they both won their matches.

Sherri told them they went to a graveyard. Roman and Dean both said it sounded cool but, kinda creepy at the same time. Then went to some park and walked in the woods and just relaxed because Machelle's neck was bugging her.

Roman asked what happened to her, that her neck was so bad.

"She was in a car accident when she was younger. The fact that she got her ass handed to her by co-" Sherri stopped. She didn't know what all Machelle had told them.

"It's okay she told us about Cole and his friends." Roman said.

"Wow, she must trust you enough to tell you about that." Sherri said. "Good for you. She doesn't like people knowing all the shit that she went through. I think it's a good thing she talks about it."

"It took her awhile to tell us but, when we got here she told us a lot of things." Dean said.

Sherri nodded and then started again.

"Anyway, Cole and his friends didn't help either. She was supposed to go see a surgeon here in the U.S to see if they could fix it. Just before Jamie died but, of course shit happened and she didn't. The one doctor in Canada, she did see wanted to fuse her neck." Sherri said. "Meaning they put a piece of titanium steel on the vertebrae and screw it on each side of the disk that keeps popping out. I know she's scared. My dad had it done and takes Oxycontin for pain. She doesn't like taking anything stronger than Tylenol 3's. Even then, she will try something else like a shower or those pain patches. That's because my dad is a pill popper. He was high almost our whole childhood after he got hurt at work. She doesn't like being around people, thinking she's a druggy. I know she's not but, when you go to the hospital and tell them you have a headache and use Demerol or Fiorinol, they usually think you are."

"Well that explains why she didn't take very many of the pain killers, after she was attacked by Jeremy." Dean said.

"Yeah. By the way, I meant to thank you guys for helping with that. I was having personal problems and couldn't take time off at the time." Sherri said. "I didn't even come to see her, after it happened but, I did call her."

Dean and Roman said she was welcome and said they liked the time they were spending with her.

Dean asked Sherri what time they were going to go out. Sherri said the place opens at three but, Machelle had called and got them a private tour at eleven. Then Roman said he was going to bed.

Sherri and Dean, stayed up a little longer getting to know each other.

The next morning, they all got up at the same time. They made breakfast and then Dean took El Torrito, for a quick walk while the girls got ready.

Roman was looking on the internet. Trying to find more things they could do while Sherri was there. Machelle came down the stairs and hugged him, from behind putting her chin on his shoulder and asked what he was doing.

He told her Dean had suggested they go on a dinner cruise for that night, if it wasn't to late to book. She said that was a great idea.

He also said they had jet ski's that they could rent, just down the beach. Machelle said 'No' for her, just because of her neck but, said it sure sounded fun and the three of them could do that.

Roman said they could find something else but, Machelle insisted they go if that's what interested Sherri. She could walk the boardwalk and shop.

Sherri came out and Roman asked her if the jet ski thing interested her. She said it sounded good. They could pack a lunch and make a day of it or at least stay until it got busy. Once they talked about things to do while Sherri was there. They all got ready and went to the big cat Rescue.

When they got there an older lady met them at the gate. Her name was Willow. She told them all the cats that they had there, had been either rescued from people who thought they would make good pets. Some that had been rescued from being abused from the Performing Arts or saved from slaughter for their fur.

They saw some cubs that were playing, in a man made water hole having a blast with a beach ball.

They saw a Liger, named Patrick. He was 800 pounds. He had come there as a cub. His mother was a tiger and his father was a lion. Willow told them that he was man made meaning, they put the mother and father in the same cage growing up and they mated. In the wild that wouldn't have happened but, people had made them on purpose for their size.

They also saw Jaguars, Tigers and little cats called Cervals, that looked like they were the size of a Cocker Spaniel but, had big ears like a bat and big teeth to boot.

They all had big cages and all of the cages had man made cement water pools. So, it was easier to keep clean, and so they could stay cool in the Florida heat.

After the tour they thanked Willow. Then went to the gift store. Sherri bought Taylor some stuffed animals, and a T-shirt that had Patrick on it.

It was getting to be lunch time and before Dean could say he was hungry. They stopped off at a restaurant on the way home. Just something small to tide them over. They had three hours before they had to get ready for the dinner cruise.

Dean and Sherri took El Torrito for his walk chatting as they went. While Roman and Machelle watched TV.

Sherri told Dean she had a 13 year old daughter. Her and her ex had joint custody. Sherri hated him now but, she stayed civil to him because of Taylor.

Dean asked what she did for a living, Sherri told him she worked for the city in Calgary, cleaning parking lots of snow in the winter and doing ice checks, or planting flowers and cutting the grass in the summer. She loved working outside.

Especially in the summer cause she got a great tan. Dean laughed.

Sherri told him she was thinking of moving down to Florida. Her ex, was moving to Georgia for his job but, she hadn't told Machelle yet.

She also wanted to get info on getting a work visa and maybe a citizenship in the U.S. like Machelle did. Dean said he could help get the info and would take her to the American Consulate on Friday morning before the BBQ.

Then they walked back to the house to get ready for the dinner cruise.

Roman was already to go in some black khaki dress pant and a red polo shirt. Sherri asked where Machelle was when they came in.

Roman said she's upstairs trying to figure out what to wear. Sherri laughed and walked up the stairs.

Sherri walked into Machelle's room and went into the closet, where Machelle was.

"What are you doing?" Sherri said.

"Freaking out. I have no idea, what to wear." Machelle said. "I think, I need help."

"Well, you have way to much to choose from, no wonder you can't decide. I think, I might need to take some from you." Sherri laughed, as she looked through all the clothes she had.

She stopped at the perfect dress. Sherri handed her a red spaghetti-strap dress that had a hibiscus flower on it. Then handed her some beige wedge sandals.

"Here try this on." Sherri said. "You always look good in red."

"Thanks." Machelle said going into the bathroom to put the dress on.

Sherri picked a black and white halter dress and put it on and grabbed some flat shoes, she had brought with her. Only because Sherri didn't really like high heels like Machelle did.

They were done 15 minutes later.

When they went down stairs Roman kissed Machelle, and said she looked gorgeous. He said the same to Sherri and gave her a hug.

Dean came in from outside and they were ready to go. Dean drove and Sherri sat in the passenger seat. Roman opened her door for her. Machelle went over to Deans side where he opened her door. Then he got in to the drivers seat and they were off to the marina.

Once they got to where the boat was, each of the guys helped the girls out and they all walked down the pier. Machelle and Roman held hands and Dean had his arm crooked so, Sherri could put her arm through.

They sat down and had a drink waiting for the other people, that were going to come on. By the time they got their first drink, the boat had started leaving the dock.

Dinner was being served at the buffet table. There was roast beef, chicken, Mahi Mahi, veggies, salad and lots of desserts.

After dinner, people scattered up to the top deck to watch the last of the sun set.

Then the music started for the dancing part of the night.

Sherri dragged Dean to the dance floor and Machelle and Roman watched. Roman didn't dance and that was fine with Machelle. They just cuddled in the corner, as they watched the other two.

The time passed really fast before they knew it, the boat was coming up to the dock. When the boat docked, the four of them were the first to walk off the boat and went to the car.

Once they were settled the girls both said they had a great time, and thanked Dean and Roman for a great night.

When they got home it was only 10. Sherri opened the door and El Torrito almost knocked her down but, Dean was right behind her to steady her. She just laughed and thanked Dean for saving her.

They all went up stairs and changed.

Roman said to Machelle, they should let Dean and Sherri take him. He told her Dean liked Sherri. Machelle agreed.

Roman came down stairs and told the two, Machelle was tired and to go ahead. So, Dean and Sherri took El Torrito for a walk.

Machelle got ready for bed. Roman came up and had a shower, and came out in shorts. They kissed and then Machelle snuggled up. Roman turned the TV on and they watched a movie and fell asleep.

Sherri and Dean walked along the beach and talked more about her moving to Florida.

Dean asked if she would be staying with Machelle.

Sherri told him she would but, just until she found a place.

Then explained, her ex was going to pay for her to rent a place. Sherri's ex didn't offer to pay for things for his daughter very often, and she wanted him to pay for the move and a place to live.

Dean nodded, then looked at his watch it was past midnight. They both decided they better get some sleep as they had to get up early.

When they got back, they sat outside for one last smoke and then went to their rooms.

The next morning Sherri got up and made coffee. Machelle made french toast and bacon for breakfast.

Dean and Roman came down smelling the bacon.

After breakfast, they got towels and put them in a bag. They were going to make sandwiches and planned on taking El Torrito but, Dean said the weather channel said it was going to be really hot that day. So, they decided to go out for lunch instead and leave El Torrito at home where it was cool.

They got to the marina around ten, Dean and Sherri went up to the kiosk that rented the jet skis. It wasn't busy because it was the middle of the week and the guy said anytime was good. They reserved three just in case and said they would be back.

Machelle and Roman were at a cafe getting coffee. Roman felt bad Machelle wasn't coming. He was going to stay with her but, she said she would be okay. She said she would just look along the boardwalk at the stores, and come back after they were done.

Machelle walked with them to the jet ski kiosk and left when they were leaving to get on the machines. She wasn't allowed on the dock.

Machelle walked along the boardwalk looking in stores. She found somethings that she thought Taylor would like.

She got her a t-shirt that had funny saying on it. Taylor collected glass figurines so, Machelle picked out some different kinds of fish for her.

She found a wind chime that sounded nice for her mom. She also found a wood carving of an oak tree that she thought her mom would like. Oak trees were her mom's favourite tree.

Then she made her way back to the dock. She got there just in time to see the others coming in.

After the others got changed, they found a restaurant and sat outside and ate fish and chips.

They walked along the boardwalk, looking in stores. Until it got to busy, then they left the beach area.

Machelle and Sherri dropped the boys off at the house. Sherri and Machelle went to the Farmers market down the street. Sherri bought a nice purse for Taylor and a big bone for El Torrito.

Machelle had got some veggies and some fruit.

When they came home the guys were no where in site. They thought at first the guys took El Torrito for a walk. Until they saw him laying on his doggy bed. Then they knew the guys were taking a nap. They put the veggies and fruit in the fridge.

Then decided to both have a nap and went to their rooms.

Machelle went into the bathroom and got changed into her PJ shorts and crawled in bed cuddling up to Roman. Roman pulled her closer and put his arm around her and fell asleep.

A couple hours later they all came down stairs. None of them wanted to make dinner so, they ordered Chinese food and watched Hercules.

After the movie they chatted outside so, Dean and Sherri could have a smoke. Then they went to bed. They had salads and things to get ready for the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews I'm happy you guys like this story.**

 **Enjoy the next Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

The next morning Machelle and Sherri made breakfast.

Then Machelle peeled potatoes and Sherri put some Macaroni on to cook. Sherri cut the onions and celery and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Then Sherri went and had a shower and got ready to go with Dean to the airport.

Dean and Roman had invited Seth, Jimmy and his wife Naomi, Jey and his wife Alex and of course Hunter, Stephanie and their girls.

They asked Dwayne but, he didn't know if he was going to be there and said he would get back to them.

Dean and Sherri left an hour and half early so, they could grab the papers for Sherri that she needed. Sherri knew they could get the papers online but, wanted to ask questions in person. Then they headed to the airport to pick Seth up.

An hour later Jimmy, Naomi, Jey and his wife Alex showed up with some more salads and a veggie tray. The guys went out back and made room to put another table up.

El Torrito followed them trying to get them to play. Jey grabbed one of his dog ropes and played tug of war for a bit but, stopped when his wife Alex told him to get back to work.

Then Naomi saw El Torrito taunt the guys and called Alex over to watch.

El Torrito had his butt in the air, stomach to the ground barking.

"Forget it you brat, I already got shit for playing with you." Jey said. "Go bug someone else."

El Torrito went into the garage and grabbed his soccer ball. Dropping it at Jey's feet. Roman and Jimmy were laughing.

Alex and Naomi watched this and started laughing. Jey tried to ignore him but, El Torrito just kept taunting him. Nudging the ball will his nose.

"Okay fine, once. If I get in shit I'm blaming it on you." Jey told him laughing. Like the big dog understood.

He looked around to see if the girls were looking, and kicked the ball as hard as he could.

Then ran for the house but, before he could open the door, El Torrito was back and dropped the ball at his feet. Butt in the air and stomach to the ground waiting.

Alex opened the door. She apologized to Jey for giving him shit.

"Just go play with him, we will finish. He obviously wants to play, so go." Alex said smiling and gave him a kiss.

Then turned to El Torrito.

"You are a bad influence, on these guys aren't you?" Alex said patting him on his head.

El Torrito barked once. Like he knew what she was saying. She laughed and went back inside.

"Hooray, we can go play guys. The girls said they would finish." Jey said and ran towards the beach.

El Torrito was right behind him with the soccer ball in his mouth. Jimmy, and Roman followed right behind them.

"Sorry about that, I swear he sees the guys and wants to play." Machelle said looking at Alex and Naomi.

"Oh, it's okay. I just wanted them to get that table out and set it up, that thing weighs a ton." Naomi said laughing.

"So, How long have you and Roman been together?" Alex asked. "How long have you known him?"

Naomi shoved her arm.

"We have been going out for about three weeks now." Machelle said. "I met him at Jamie's BBQ, almost six months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch and ask 20 questions." Alex said. "Jamie was a sweetheart and we all loved him."

"It's okay." Machelle said.

Just as she finished the door swung open and Dean, Seth and Sherri walked in.

"Honey we're home." Dean yelled coming into the kitchen.

All the girls and Seth laughed.

Seth went and put his things in a room and Dean gave Naomi and Alex a hug.

"Where Is everyone?" Dean asked looking around.

"At the beach. EL Torrito was bugging them wanting to play so, we kicked them out." Naomi said.

"Good, more time for me, with the girls." Dean said grabbing all five of the girls and giving them more hugs.

"Are your kids here Alex?" Dean asked.

"No the kids are at my parent's house in for the weekend." Alex said. "Sorry, I know you said to bring them but, they wanted to stay. Dad was taking them on the boat."

Dean nodded.

"Alex, Naomi this is my sister Sherri. She's visiting from Alberta." Machelle said laughing at Dean's antics.

Both of them, said hello and gave her a hug.

They sat down at the kitchen island and drank some Sangria that Alex had brought and chatted. After they kicked Dean and Seth out to go get the others.

The door bell rang and Machelle excused herself to go answer it.

Machelle gave Dwayne, Hunter and Stephanie and the girls a hug.

Sherri sent off a text to Dean saying the others had arrived. Dean sent a message back saying they were on their way.

Machelle introduced them to Sherri. Then they offered them drinks, and went outside to chat.

Hunter's girls asked where El Torrito was. No sooner had Murphy finished asking, the big dog came barrelling around the corner.

Hunter stood in front of the girls just in case he didn't stop but, El Torrito skidded to a stop right in front of Aurora. Kissing all the girls and wagging his tail. Vaughn moved to pat his head, as she was getting hit by his tail. All the adults laughed.

Then El Torrito laid down on Hunter's foot while the three girls patted him. It was like he hadn't seen them in years. When it was actually, only two months ago at the BBQ.

After they chatted for a bit Machelle, Alex, Naomi, Sherri and Stephanie went into the house. Grabbing some of the food and bringing it out.

While Roman started the BBQ. Dwayne and Roman playfully fought over who was going to do the grill. Roman let him win. Roman brought him the chicken and the hot dogs for the kids.

Murphy asked Dwayne if he could put extra hot dogs on the BBQ for El Torrito, he said he would. She watched him put two and told Murphy to not say a word about it. It was their secret. Then they both laughed and shook on it.

Hunter heard the whole thing. Giving Dwayne shit. Dwayne laughed and said he knew Hunter was right behind him and said that's why he did it. Hunter just laughed and told him he was a bad influence.

Machelle had gone in the house for some salad dressing, when her cell phone rang.

It was Sarah the receptionist from her doctors office. She wanted to know if Machelle could come on Monday at 9:30. The doctor had her results from her x-ray and wanted to see her ASAP. Machelle said that was okay and thanked her and then hung up the phone.

She took a deep breathe and then, grabbed the dressing and brought them outside. She hoped that no one could see her tears that were threatening to fall.

Dean had heard a little bit of the conversation as he came out from the washroom. When he went outside he said something to Roman. Roman said he would ask her about it.

After dinner and some more chatting. The kids challenged Dean and the guys to a game of soccer.

Alex, Naomi Sherri, Stephanie and Machelle stayed behind, and put things away and then walked to the beach after.

Alex had never seen El Torrito in action, and was excited to watch him. Jey had always told her stories but, she herself had never seen him play.

It was Roman, Dean, Hunter, Murphy and Aurora against Jimmy, Vaughn, Jey, Seth and Dwayne.

El Torrito played for both teams. He usually went with the kids but, they split the girls up. So, he played for both teams.

At first El Torrito sat on the side lines. It looked like he was trying to decide on who's team he wanted to play for.

Then he grabbed the ball and dropped it in front of Aurora. She kicked it in the goal and her team cheered. Then he sat back on the side lines watching again.

Seth got the next goal and his team cheered.

You could tell El Torrito wanted to help the kids. He grabbed the ball from Dwayne and dropped it in front of Vaughn. She kicked it into the goal.

Dwayne playfully said that wasn't fair, we are on the same team. El Torrito came over and knocked him in the leg with his butt. Dean and the others laughed.

"Does it look like he cares?" Dean Laughed. "Obviously he wants to be on the kids team."

"This dog cheats." Dwayne laughed.

"No, he doesn't." Vaughn said walking over to the big dog and gave him a kiss on his head. "He just loves us, more than you guys."

All the adults laughed. Even Dwayne couldn't help but, smile at the youngest of Hunter's girls.

It was getting dark so, they all decided that who ever scored the next goal was the winner.

It started out good. The ball went from Seth's team to Dean's team. Then back and forth for a long time.

Then El Torrito got a hold of the ball and ran up the beach.

After the adults ran after him he circled back around towards the girls and dropped it in front of Murphy who was standing by Seth's goal and she kicked the ball, missing the goal by inches. El Torrito grabbed it again before Jey did and again dropped it in front of Murphy this time she kicked it in the goal.

Dean cheered and grabbed her and spun her around. Murphy laughing the whole time. When he put her down, El Torrito got in the act and licked her face. Running and jumping around the guys and the three kids.

Alex, Naomi, Sherri, Stephanie and Machelle all laughed.

The adults all held hands with there significant other. As they walked towards the house.

Roman and Machelle fell behind a bit. Stephanie looked back and saw them holding hands and nudged Hunter. He told her he knew they were seeing each other. Stephanie said they made a cute couple.

Then Dean explained it was him that got them together. Dean then told the others the whole story. They laughed and then Naomi smacked him in the arm lightly. Telling him that wasn't nice of him betting on Roman's behalf.

Dean just shrugged and said if he hadn't, they might not be together for ages. They all knew Roman liked to think things through. They knew it was the right decision for Dean to step in and knew it was all for Roman's own good.

Roman and Machelle had stopped on the path.

"Are you okay Machelle?" Roman asked. "Dean said you got a call that upset you."

"Yeah, I did. I'll tell you later though." Machelle said smiling. "Tonight is for fun. Right?"

Roman nodded and then kissed her.

"We can chat about it later." Machelle said pulling him to walk. "I promise. Come on, lets go join the others."

Sherri and Naomi served the kids ice cream and cake. The adults sat around chatting and enjoyed the night.

They kids went into the media room and watched 'How to train your Dragon 2'.

It was going on 11 and the kids were getting tired so, Stephanie and Hunter got them ready to go.

Stephanie hugged Sherri and said she hoped that she would see her again soon. Sherri said it was nice to meet her, and she hoped to come back.

The others knew that Dean and Roman and the girls had to get up early so, they hugged Sherri to and said their good byes.

Roman, Seth and Dean walked the others out while Machelle put the dishes in the washer and Sherri went and made sure she had everything.

Roman opened Stephanie's door for her and closed it when she got her seat belt on. Then they waved good bye as they backed out of the driveway.

On the way to the house Dean asked, what was going on with Machelle. Roman just said, he was going to find out right now.

When Dean, Seth and Roman came inside Sherri was sitting outside having tea and a smoke. She told Roman, Machelle was upstairs getting a sweatshirt. Sherri told Dean and Seth what was going on when Roman went inside.

Machelle was just coming out of the bathroom.

"So, What's going on?" Roman said sitting on the bed. "You didn't look like you were having fun."

"No, I was having tons of fun but, then I got a call from the Doctor's office they got my x-ray results back." Machelle said "He wants to see me ASAP on Monday. I don't think it's good news and I'm scared."

Roman got up and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll go with you. I will call Vince and Hunter. He can get a hold of Cecil and see if we can go later." Roman said. "It's not like a commercial flight where you have to pay a cancellation fee. As a matter of fact let me call Hunter now."

"Roman you have a job, you can't just change your flight." Machelle tried to argue.

"This is important, and you shouldn't have to go by yourself." Roman said. "Do I have to remind you, on what our conversation on the beach was?"

Machelle laughed.

"Okay fine." Machelle smiled.

Roman pulled his phone out and called Stephanie because, he knew Hunter was driving. He asked Stephanie if they could move the flight and told her why. She said she would call Vince right away. Stephanie herself didn't think it would be a problem but, it was his pilot after all. She said she would call them back as soon as she talked to her dad. Roman thanked Stephanie and hung up.

Roman sat on the bed leaning against the headboard, pulling Machelle to lay across his legs. Roman hugged Machelle tight and told her it would be okay.

10 minutes later Stephanie called and told Roman they both could take Monday off but, him and Dean had to go to L.A for the taping of Smackdown on Tuesday and their flight left at 10 am. Roman thanked her again.

She told Roman to hug Machelle for her, and to call her after her appointment. He agreed and then they hung up.

Machelle went into the bathroom, washing her face with cold water to hide her red eyes. Then they both went down stairs.

Machelle turned the kettle on and made some tea. They stayed up for an hour and then they all went to bed.

Sherri's flight left at 10. They had to be there by eight because she was going to Canada and had to go through security. Dean said they should leave about seven just in case there was traffic.

They all got up at 5:30, Machelle made coffee.

After Sherri finished packing her PJ'S and tooth brush. Dean grabbed Sherri's suitcase and put it in the car. Then he came back for his coffee.

Seth got up but, stayed home while the others went to the airport. Dean told him they would grab breakfast on the way home.

They sat there chatting for a bit. Then Machelle went up stairs and got herself ready.

Dean ushered them into the garage at 6:45 to make sure they left on time. Sherri and Machelle bugged him for doing it but, it was a good thing he did. They hit some traffic on the way to the airport. Then Dean stuck out his tongue at both of them.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me unless you intend to use it." Machelle said in her best Dean voice. Dean Laughed.

Sherri looked at her weird, thinking it didn't sound like something her sister would say. Then Roman explained to her that it was a regular thing of them bugging each other.

Dean asked Roman for help when both the girls ganged up on him. Roman just held his hands up and said he deserved it. Then they all laughed.

Dean drove into the park-aide and found a stall up front. He opened the back hatch and grabbed Sherri's suitcase out.

Dean then slung his arm around Sherri's shoulders, and pulled her suitcase into the airport. Roman and Machelle followed holding hands and making fun of Dean being mushy. He gave them both the finger as he walked.

After Sherri checked in at the counter. The lady told her she should go to the gate. So, they all walked her there. Grabbing a coffee on the way.

Machelle gave Sherri a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and told her to call her when she got home. Roman hugged her and said he was glad she came. She told him to look after Machelle and was glad they were both in her life.

Dean walked closer to the gate with Sherri and hugged her and gave her a kiss. Then Sherri waved goodbye to them all.

They stayed until they couldn't see her anymore. Then Roman pulled Machelle into a hug. They all walked back to the car. Bugging Dean on the way for kissing Sherri.

They stopped at a McDonald's drive thru for breakfast. Then for the rest of the day they relaxed and caught up on some sleep.

Sunday morning Roman, Seth and Dean went to the gym.

Machelle stayed home and did laundry. Making sure that the guys clothes were clean and ready for Tuesday, and the beds all had clean sheets on them.

Seth had a flight that night at 11. They all drove him to the airport but, left 2 hours early.

Dean had seen a fair going on in a shopping mall. He had told Seth and Roman and they all thought it would be a good place to have some fun.

Machelle and Dean didn't want to leave until they found the mini donuts stand. Seth asked one of the workers and he told them it was at the end, by the exit. Machelle and Dean ran to the exit and got their donuts and walked back to Roman and Seth.

Seth had to buy his own because Dean wouldn't share

They played games and went on some rides. Roman had won a fish at one of the games. Machelle name it Betagirl. On the way home from the airport Machelle went and got a fish bowl and some food.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **So, a couple questions have come up and I just wanted to clarify some things.**

 **Machelle** **goes** **to Costco and Walmart** **only because she's not used to having money.** **Her favourite stores are Walmart and Costco.** **They usually have all the things she needs so why not.**

 **The wrestlers stayed with Jamie that is why he had a big house. They stayed with him when they were in town** **and Machelle likes having them around** **.**

 **Machelle and Roman** **said from the start they wanted to go slow.** **Machelle has been hurt and Roman respects that. Besides teasing each other is more fun.**

 **I used the name Willow because I envisioned her as a women of the 60's red curly Afro flowing hair in a big braid. If anyone has seen Dave Batista's Mom that is what I thought this Willow would look like.**

 **L** **ast but not least, some girls called Machelle a cougar.** **I know cougars are older than Machelle but the girls** **thought she looked older than she is. She was tired and not used to driving from town to town.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **I forgot to mention Happy Birthday Roman !**

* * *

On Monday Roman and Dean went to Machelle's doctors appointment with her. Dean wanted to stay in the waiting room.

The receptionist lead Machelle and Roman to the Doctor's private office. When Dr. Mason came in he shook both their hands and sat behind his desk.

He explained to them that the radiologist, Dr. Lee, had sent him a report because she found a suspicious spot. Now they wanted her to get an MRI for a closer look. Dr. Mason said he hadn't looked at the X-ray himself, but, Dr Lee had thought it could be something serious.

Dr. Mason himself had called in some favours, and got her an appointment for the MRI that day at 10:45. He also ordered a blood test which would confirm if it were indeed cancer.

Before they left the office, Dr. Mason warned her that after the MRI, it could take up to three days for the radiologist to look over the findings from the MRI and make his conclusions. There was a chance that it could be a tumour, but still not be cancerous.

When they came out Machelle was white as a ghost and shaking.

Roman, filled Dean in on the way to the hospital.

When they got in the car after her MRI and blood test, Machelle told Roman and Dean to go to California. Dean suggested she come with them and bring El Torrito.

Neither of them wanted her to be alone. After some arguing she finally agreed.

When they got home Machelle went upstairs, obviously upset about the results and the waiting. Dean and Roman both tried to comfort her on the way home but, to no avail.

Roman called Hunter and put him on speaker phone and told him what was happening. At first he was in shock and told them both to stay home but, Dean said Machelle didn't want them to miss their shows.

So, Roman asked him if it was okay if Machelle and El Torrito came with them. Hunter agreed and said it was a great idea. He would arrange for a two bedroom hotel for the night.

That night Machelle couldn't sleep. She wiggled out of Roman's arms and went down stairs. She made some tea and went outside to sit and think.

Dean was outside having a cigarette.

"Can't you sleep?" Dean asked when she came out.

"No, I keep thinking of my aunt's boyfriend. He complained for 3 months his back hurt. They did tests, x-rays and an MRI and couldn't find the source of his pain." Machelle said tears running down her cheeks. "Then three days before he died, they found out he had brain cancer. What if it is cancer Dean? I haven't done everything on my bucket list. Who is going to look after El Torr-"

Dean cut her off before she could finish.

"Here have a cigarette, your stressed." Dean said, handing her his pack of smokes.

Machelle pulled a pack out of her housecoat. Dean flicked his lighter and lit her smoke for her. She could barely hold it in her mouth.

When Dean got up to hug her he saw Roman coming down the stairs. Dean put his hand up to stop him.

Roman watched and listened at the patio door.

"What mine aren't good enough for you?" Dean said, into her hair. Pretending to be offended.

"Yes they are but, American cigarettes taste and smell like camel shit." Machelle said into his chest still crying.

Dean laughed.

"Well thanks. I'll have you know, these have premium, top grade camel shit in them. I only buy the best camel shit I can find. Fresh from a camel farm in Egypt." Dean said laughing.

Machelle didn't say a thing just kept crying into Dean's chest.

Roman came out onto the patio and sat down in a chair and smiled at Dean. Dean went on talking.

"Okay, that was really funny and you didn't even laugh, even Roman laughed. So, now I'm going to give it to you straight. First, you don't know if it's cancer or not. Stop thinking like that, right Now. Second if it is, we will find a way to help you. You can fight it, I know you can. Haven't you seen that commercial on TV?" Dean said rubbing her back and talking into her hair. "Third if you don't stop crying, I'm going to start. Roman here, already calls me mushy because of you. Roman said if I do one more mushy thing, he's going to tell the whole roster. So, please stop crying I have a reputation to live up to, Okay?"

Machelle started to smile. Roman stood up and came closer to them, he thought Dean did a great job at calming her down.

"The Cancer institute of Arizona. The commercial your talking about." Machelle said sniffling. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean held her for a bit longer rubbing her back and held her tight.

"Yeah, That's it." Dean said. "Your welcome. That's what friends do when their friends are down. Besides you can tell Roman here, not to tell the whole roster I'm mushy. Deal?"

When Machelle nodded her head, Dean squeezed her one last time. Lightly pushing her, into Roman's arms. Roman mouthed 'Thank you' towards Dean and fist bumped him.

Dean butted her cigarette, that she hadn't touched and they all went inside to their rooms.

The next morning Dean got up and made coffee. He had grabbed some of El Torrito's toys and a quilt for him to sleep on.

He was scooping some food into a resealable bag. When Roman walked down the stairs. Roman grabbed the bag and held it open for Dean.

"Is she still sleeping?" Dean said, putting four scoops of food into the bag and sealed it.

"Yeah, It's only seven. I'll let her sleep for a little bit longer." Roman said. Then grabbed three mugs out of the cupboard. "By the way, I just wanted to say you did an awesome job last night."

"Thank you Yoda. I had a great teacher." Dean laughed. "Vince, taught me very well."

Roman laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Your full of shit." Roman laughed. "It sounded like you channelled my Dad, and I'm going to tell him."

"Damn, spoiled again. That's twice now." Dean said laughing. "I wonder what she has on her bucket list?"

"We will ask her, after all this gets sorted out." Roman said. "I was thinking the same thing."

Dean put El Torrito's things into a bag, and put it by the front door.

Roman made a coffee for Dean, and handed it to him while they chatted for a bit. Then made one for Machelle, and walked upstairs.

Machelle was in the washroom, and came out when she heard him.

"I brought coffee." Roman said putting the cup on the bedside table. "How do you feel?"

"Thank you. Like I had a really bad dream but, I'll be okay." Machelle said. "Dean's right, I can get through this."

"We, can get through this, you mean?" Roman said hugging her.

Machelle nodded and kissed his chest.

"Your right. We can get through this." Machelle said kissing his lips.

She grabbed an overnight bag and packed some clothes and went into the bathroom grabbing her toiletries. Then packed them in her bag.

Roman sat on the bed with his back up against the headboard, watching her run around. He moved over, when Machelle sat beside him putting on her socks. Then went into her closet grabbing her runners.

"What?" Machelle laughed. When she saw he was staring off into space at her.

"Nothing." Roman said shaking his head. "Just thinking."

Machelle stopped what she was doing, and came over to the bed. Roman moved his legs to sit on the edge, Machelle straddled his legs and he grabbed her by the hips.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Machelle said. "So, what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking that if it turned out to be cancer, I would take time off or quit and make sure-" Roman started but, Machelle cut him off.

"Don't you think like that." Machelle said tears in her eyes now. "Like you and Dean said last night. We won't know if it is, for three days."

"Besides I would never ask, you to do that for me. You love your job, it's in your blood." Machelle said looking him in the eyes.

Tears started falling down her cheeks now. Roman wiped them with his thumb and nodded.

"We better get going or Dean is going to come looking for us." Machelle said wiping the rest away.

"To late." Dean said from the door. "I heard everything you guys said. Sorry, I didn't mean to eves drop."

Machelle got off of Roman's lap and saw Dean looked like he had been crying. She hugged Dean and Roman came and hugged her, making a Machelle sandwich.

They all decided they wouldn't talk about it, for the rest of the day. Or at least until they saw Stephanie and Hunter. Dean had said she called, and wanted to see them as soon as they landed.

Dean grabbed Machelle's bag and the three friends went down stairs.

Dean called a cab, saying they needed a van and they needed one that would allow a dog.

When the cab got there, they put the alarm on and Dean locked the door.

Roman grabbed El Torrito and put his leash on. El Torrito got in the car and laid down in the back. Dean helped the driver put the bags in the back.

When they got to the airport, they checked in and they went straight to the plane. Cecil took off 10 minutes later.

Saying the flight would be three and a half hours and they would be in LA around 1:30. A car would take them to their hotel and then pick them up again to head to the arena at three.

Machelle had fallen asleep, on Roman's shoulder holding his hand. Roman rested his chin on Machelle's head for a second, and kissed the top.

Then looked at Dean in front of them, who fell asleep on the couch with El Torrito laying on the floor. Dean's hand, was on the big dog's shoulder and Roman smiled. He thought it was a Kodak moment for sure. He grabbed his cell and took a pic.

Roman put his head back in his seat. Thinking about how he said, he would put his career on the line for her. Without even thinking it through.

That wasn't like him. Machelle and him had only been going out for less than a month. He never did that for Carla and they were together for years.

He was confused and needed to talk with someone.

Machelle woke up, just before they landed. As she looked out the window.

Roman got up and woke Dean up, and sent a text to his cousins. Saying he needed to talk. Then showed Dean the text and Dean nodded but, Dean already knew what was bothering him.

Cecil came on the speaker and said to sit down, and buckle up they were cleared for landing.

Roman sat back down and put his seat belt on. Grabbing Machelle's hand again. Dean sat across from them and El Torrito laid at Dean's feet.

When the door was open, they all walked off and got in to the car that was waiting and went to the hotel.

After they checked in and went to the room. Dean and Roman went to the gym for an hour. While Machelle and El Torrito relaxed in the room, until the guys got back and it was time to leave.

El Torrito stayed at the hotel, watching Animal Planet. That Dean had put on for him. Roman and Machelle laughed. Dean's argument was he didn't want his buddy to be lonely, while they were gone.

Stephanie and Hunter met them as they entered the arena. Hunter told Roman and Dean what was going to happen that night.

Stephanie ushered Machelle away from the guys. On the way to her make shift office, they met up with Naomi. Machelle told them what had happened and what the doctor had said and had to wait three days to find out the results.

Stephanie had to go do a promo. So, she hugged Machelle and told her she would call her on Saturday and said if she heard anything from the Doctor to call her. Machelle promised she would and with that, Stephanie went and did what she had to do.

Naomi and Machelle, watched Roman and Dean's match. It was the first one of the night. They were tag teaming with Daniel. In a six man tag team match against Randy Orton, Big Show and Kane.

Machelle had a feeling something was off with him. She wondered what it could be but, chalked it up to be he was worried.

After their match was done Dean and Roman went towards the locker room to change. Roman saw Machelle and Naomi, he stopped and gave Machelle a kiss. Then went to their locker room.

Roman was just finishing getting dressed, when Jimmy and Jey came in. Roman told them the problem but, Jimmy and Jey didn't really offer any answers.

When Dean came out from his shower, Roman asked him.

"Ro, I hate to tell you but, bud you are In love." Dean said then added. "I think you found your soul mate in Machelle. That is why you said it without thinking."

"Dean, I was married for almost two years to Carla and with her eight years before that, remember?" Roman said. "We have a daughter together. I loved her."

"Oh, I'm not saying you didn't love Carla, I'm saying you weren't IN love with her." Dean said. "Did you, hold her hand when you went out? or kiss her in public?"

When Roman didn't say anything Dean started again.

"See, I'm right aren't I? I have been around you guys, since you went on your first date. A month ago now." Dean said. "You hold her hand when we walk on the beach, when we watch TV, even on the plane when we came here and you just walked by her and HAD to kiss her. I bet, you didn't do any of that with Carla."

Dean grabbed his socks and shoes and put his t-shirt on from his bag and then sat down on the bench.

They all looked at Dean like he had three heads. Thinking did that just come out of Deans mouth, it did make sense though.

"I'm Sorry Dean but, I'm on Roman's side. You bud, are getting mushy." Jimmy said laughing.

To which Dean threw his socks at him and laughed.

"Jimmy, Do you remember how you looked at Naomi when you got married? or Jey how you looked at Alex when you had your first child?" Dean said pointing to each one. "How every couple looks, when they are IN love and happy. Like your Mom and Dad. That's you Roman."

With that Dean grabbed his bag, and walked out of the locker room.

Roman thought about it for a second. Knowing the lunatic fringe, his best friend. May actually have a point and was right about all of it.

"You guys wanna grab some food?" Jimmy asked, just to see if Dean was right.

"Hold on, I'll text Machelle." Roman said. Roman texted her. 'Want to, go get food with Jimmy and Jey.'

"Yup, Dean is right." Jey said. Jimmy, nodded his head.

"You know your IN love, when you think of the other person first before yourself." Jimmy said. "You just proved his point. You texted her first before you answered."

Machelle replied seconds later with 'Food sounds good at the moment. I'm with Naomi, she says meet us at the side door in 10 minutes.'

Roman, Jimmy and Jey all finished getting dressed. They grabbed their bags off the bench, and walked out into the hall.

They saw Dean there, he was chatting with Dolph Ziggler and Ryback. They told Dean the plan, and he grabbed his bag off the floor and walked behind Roman.

Roman got to thinking on the way to the back door, that maybe Dean was right. He did realize three things.

1) He missed her like crazy, when they were away from each other for very long.

2) He was getting more mushy himself. If that was even possible.

3) If all that Dean pointed out was true. He really was IN with love her.

He still wanted a second opinion though. He decided he would call his Mom and Dad, for advice when he got back to the hotel.

When they came together at the side door, Roman's first reaction was to grab Machelle's hand.

Dean smiled and mouthed 'See' to Jimmy and Jey, they just smiled and nodded.

Once they all arrived at the hotel. They decided to eat at the hotel restaurant it wasn't that busy. They were seated right away.

Roman looked the menu over and after deciding, he asked Machelle to order him a turkey club sandwich. He said, he was going to check on El Torrito, and bring his and Dean's bags to the room. Machelle nodded and he grabbed both bags.

It was only eight so, he called his dad on the way to the room.

Sika put the phone on speaker so, his Mom Patty could hear what Roman was saying. After Roman told them what he said and what Dean had told him.

Both his parents had to admit, Dean had nailed it on the head and agreed with Dean. Sika was very proud of his adopted 'Son'.

Patty said they would come to Tampa. Then they could meet the woman their son was In love with, and they could talk in person. This wasn't something you could solve, or talk about over the phone.

Sika told him they would text or call him later, when they got a flight. Roman hung up, and felt kind of better after talking with his parents.

El Torrito was curled up in a ball, if that was even possible. Considering his size.

Roman left the room and went back to the restaurant just in time, for his dinner to come.

After they ate. Naomi got a text from Cameron, asking them if they wanted to go to a club. Naomi asked everyone. Roman and Machelle declined because they had El Torrito but, the others said 'Yes'.

Machelle, Roman and Dean went upstairs. Dean got ready to go to the club. Roman grabbed a sweatshirt for Machelle and put El Torrito on his leash. Just as Jey knocked on the door.

Dean asked at the front desk if there was a dog park close by. The clerk said, they had a park out back and they could let him off there.

Dean told Roman and they all walked down the hall and met the others in the lobby. Then went their separate ways.

Roman and Machelle walked towards the back parking lot.

They grabbed a coffee on the way. When they got to the park they let El Torrito loose and walked to a bench and sat down.

"Why are you so quiet?" Machelle said. "I could tell something was on your mind, when you were wrestling tonight."

"Yeah, there was. I just have some things on my mind and I just need to sort it out." Roman said then looked at Machelle. "I have been talking with Dean and he helped me realize some things."

"What? Our Dean." Machelle said laughing when Roman nodded. "Okay. So, what did he help you realize?"

"That I miss you when I'm away from you." Roman said grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. "I think I might even be IN love with you."

Machelle looked at him for a bit. Roman was looking at her, now worried she didn't feel the same.

"Are you thinking on saying something?" Roman said. "Or are you thinking about running?"

Machelle laughed.

"I was making you sweat, you know keeping you on your toes." Machelle said laughing. "I love you-"

Roman grabbed her face and he kissed her before she could finish.

"That was so mean." Roman said when he broke the kiss.

Then kissed her again. Machelle laughed against his lips.

El Torrito came over, they both patted him on the head. Then Roman grabbed his leash and they walked back to the hotel.

When they were in the elevator Machelle pushed the button, El Torrito sat down on her foot and Roman hugged her from behind.

He noticed, she shivered when he kissed her neck and wondered why.

When they got to the room, El Torrito went back to his spot on the blanket by the couch and went to bed.

Machelle went into the bedroom, Roman followed her.

"By the way, my Mom and Dad are coming to town." Roman said. "Don't worry, I called them. I told you I needed to chat with someone so, I called my Dad."

"I never said I was worried." Machelle said coming closer. "I am kind of nervous but, not worried. Every girl is nervous meeting their boyfriend's parents for the first time but, mostly their Mom."

Roman laughed then stepped forward and brought her in closer. They kissed and then his phone went off. He kissed her again and then answered his phone.

Machelle went in to the bathroom to change into her PJ's and then came back out and sat on the bed, leaning on the headboard.

It was his Mom, she told him they would be in Tampa tomorrow night and they had booked the hotel for two nights. They were going to leave on Friday, because they had plans on Saturday night.

Roman got off the bed and almost choked, when his mom asked if they were intimate yet. Then she reminded him of the problems that him and his ex had.

Machelle heard part of the conversation. He told her he would talk to her on Wednesday night, and they said goodbye.

"You heard her didn't you?" Roman said sitting down on the bed leaning on the headboard. "Sorry, about that."

"It's okay. The question is going to come up." Machelle said, and came closer to his side. "So, what was the problem you and Carla had?"

Roman pulled Machelle closer.

"I didn't love her at first. I did like her though. Anyway, in the beginning I just thought we were dating because, she told everyone we were. She had a very dominate personality." Roman said. "Obviously I loved her enough to have sex with her. Then she got pregnant just before I went to Edmonton. I thought at the time I owed our baby that."

"Maybe that's why you waited so long to get married." Machelle said. "You were having second thoughts and your life was going so fast, you didn't see the signs."

"Maybe." Roman said. "Maybe this time it was going slower, and I didn't recognized the signs as you said and got a little scared. What I mean by that is, I didn't know that I loved you until Dean pointed the signs out tonight. When did you know?"

"A couple weeks ago." Machelle said. "When we had our sex talk."

"Really?" Roman smiled. "Why didn't you say something then?"

"You do know sometimes, it is good to go slow. Just because you are with someone, doesn't mean you have to have sex to be happy." Machelle said smiling. "I don't know about you but, I'm kinda glad this is going slow. It's giving us both time to think and get to know each other first."

"Yeah, that's true. The last month has been really nice." Roman said. "So, then I guess after we find out what's going on with you. I should put my plan to work then."

"Plan, what plan?" Machelle said looking at him.

"Well I had a plan for us to get away. I was going to book it for last weekend but, then you had the Doctor's appointment and that screwed up the plan." Roman said. "This is my last weekend off but, I don't see it happening."

"Just plan it when ever." Machelle said smiling. "I'm not going anywhere."

Then she kissed his cheek and snuggled up closer beside him. Roman turned the TV on, and they watched NCIS.

Machelle fell asleep, with in the first few minutes of watching it. Roman just smiled and kissed the top of her head and watched the rest of the show, until he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **I know you weren't picking on me Willow. They were awesome questions that you had.**

 ** **I'm glad you gave me the Idea about the Betafish named Betagirl!...** it was funny!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy the next Chapter !**

* * *

Chapter 9

The next morning Roman rolled over, and looked at the clock it was almost eight. He kissed Machelle on the cheek and made sure she was awake, and went into the bathroom.

When he was done Machelle, went in and brushed her teeth.

She told Roman she was going to wake Dean, and then take El Torrito for a walk.

She was standing at Dean's door just about to knock, when Dean opened the door quickly and started yelling 'Coffee, I need Coffee' right in her face then slammed the door shut.

Roman came out hearing the commotion, and started laughing at the scene.

At first Machelle called him some choice names but, then started to laugh hearing Dean was laughing behind the door.

When Dean opened the door he was still laughing but, stopped when Machelle smacked his arm with the throw pillow from the couch. Telling him he scared the 'Shit out of her'.

Roman was worried when El Torrito got off his bed. He was going to grab his collar, just in case he thought Dean was hurting Machelle. But, El Torrito just came over and sat down beside Roman's foot and watched the fun unfold. Seeing them laughing their heads off, the big dog knew Dean was not hurting her.

That didn't stop El Torrito from looking up at Roman, every few minutes for reassurance though. Roman just patted him on the head saying it's okay their playing.

The bantering and play fighting went back and forth.

Machelle ended up on the floor of the living room, some how and Dean was sitting on her. Then he called El Torrito over and got him to kiss Machelle's face.

When there was a knock at the door, Dean got off of her and helped her up. Thinking maybe it was the manager and someone complained about the noise.

Roman answered the door, it was Jimmy with coffee.

When Dean saw coffee he pushed Machelle onto the couch lightly. Then practically, ran Jimmy and Roman down to grab one.

El Torrito went over to Machelle to see if she was okay, once he knew she was good.

He then went over to Jimmy wagging his tail. Jimmy patted him on his side, wishing he had some dog treats.

Machelle came over and then grabbed a coffee and said thanks to Jimmy and handed him a dog biscuit and he put it in his pocket for later.

Dean put his coffee down on the counter and Machelle lightly hip checked him out of her way. Then Dean called her a wimp and she laughed, saying their fight wasn't over. Machelle said Paybacks are a bitch towards Dean, then she put the leash on the big dog and took him for a walk.

Roman and Jimmy laughed.

The guys chatted for a bit with Jimmy, as they got El Torrito's things packed.

They were still chatting when the front desk called, to tell them their car was there. Jimmy walked them down. Roman texted Machelle and she responded back saying they were at the front.

Machelle and El Torrito met them at the car. Jimmy, handed El Torrito the biscuit and then the trio got in the car.

They checked in at the airport and were on the plane in 10 minutes.

Once they were in the air, Machelle put her head on Roman's shoulder and they were going to watch a movie but, she fell asleep before the movie even started. Roman decided he would try and sleep to. He leaned his chair back and closed his eyes.

Dean went and listened to music on the couch and relaxed eventually falling asleep. El Torrito laid at his side on the floor.

On the way home they stopped at Subway for lunch.

When they got home Machelle went upstairs to have a shower, she had a little bit of a headache starting. They were all tired Machelle knew, that's why the headache started.

Dean was going to watch some TV for a bit and then take El Torrito for his play date with the teens. He didn't mind going, the teens loved it and they always had fun.

Roman grabbed his computer, to try and look up the hotel Jey had told him about. He said it was romantic.

Dean came into the kitchen to grab some snacks, he asked what Roman was doing.

Roman told him he was trying to book a romantic weekend. None of the hotels he looked at would take a dog. Dean looked at him. Then he grabbed the computer and went to a website. Dean turned the computer towards him.

It had a picture of nice hotel, it had huge jetted tubs, was private, It had a balcony that looked out onto the water with a beautiful sunset. Roman was impressed.

"When are you thinking of doing this?" Dean said.

"Well, it was going to be this weekend because, this is our last weekend off." Roman said. "But, I don't know where we are going to find the time."

"Then you don't need to worry about El Torrito. I will look after him, I was going to make plans with her sister this weekend but, Sherri had to work. She's going to meet up with me in Iowa on Tuesday." Dean said. "We have been texting and chatting since she left. I really like her. Even though I'm nervous on meeting her kid."

Then he grabbed a bag of M&M's.

"You will be fine Dean you were awesome with Lily." Roman said then turned on his heel and started to go upstairs.

"Lily was 3 when I met her, this kid is 13. Huge difference there." Dean yelled after him.

Machelle was just coming out of the bathroom. When Roman came in the bedroom. He grabbed the tiger balm and massaged her shoulder and up her neck. Then went and grabbed a towel and laid it on her pillow.

He washed his hands and came back and cuddled her.

"Dean's going to take El Torrito, for his walk later." Roman said.

"Good, tell him I say thanks." Machelle said laying the towel on his chest then put her head down. "I'm sorry I can't go with you."

"Don't worry about it. You just get better and you can meet my parents tomorrow. I'll go see them for dinner and I'll do my talk with them and then you can chat with them in the morning over breakfast. Okay?" Roman said kissing the top of her head.

"Why don't you Invite them here for breakfast." Machelle said looking up at him. "Maybe even dinner, we can have a BBQ or something."

"Okay, I will ask them." Roman said then kissed her lips. "Sleep now, Dean will check on you when he gets back. Okay?"

Machelle nodded and gave him another kiss. Roman turned the TV on and stayed until Machelle closed her eyes and was asleep.

An hour later it was time for El Torrito's play date so, Dean went and got changed into his shorts. Then came back down and was putting his runners on when Roman came down the stairs.

"She okay Ro?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I told her you were taking Monster out for his play date. She should be good for a bit. I'll Put the house alarm on before I leave. Just bring your fob with you, okay?" Roman said. "She told me to tell you thanks for looking after El Torrito by the way."

"He's my buddy. Of course I would look after him." Dean said grabbing the alarm fob. "Say hello to your Mom and Dad for me."

Then he grabbed El Torrito's leash and was out the door.

Roman smiled and went upstairs and had a shower and then got ready.

He kissed Machelle's forehead. Then he went down stairs and left to meet his Mom and Dad.

Roman called his Dad when he got to the hotel and Sika told him the room number.

His Dad got right to business, when he knocked on their room door. Telling him to sit on the couch. His Mom sat beside him and Sika sat in the chair across from him.

"First off your Mom and I, have been thinking on this since you called last night. We agree with Dean." Sika said and Patty nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. He said you would be proud of him." Roman said smiling.

"Yes I told him I was. I phoned him last night to ask what was going on. He told me word for word what he had said." Sika laughed. "I told him I would of said the same thing."

Sika took out a piece of paper from his pocket. Then looked at his son.

"I know this first part Dean has already told you but, your Mother and I had written a speech last night. So, we wouldn't forget all we wanted to say. So, here it goes." Sika said. "You may have thought you were In love with Carla. You no doubt loved her but, weren't In love. You were with her for ages and thought it's got to be love. I'm not saying you didn't love her but, you just weren't In love with her. I don't mean that romantic, mushy, you-take-my-breath away sort-of love."

He paused for a bit and then started again.

"I'm talking about being In love so deeply that when they hurt, you hurt too. But, you suck up that hurt you're feeling to take care of them. That's being In love. When you think that if they were dying. You would never recover but, you go on and you try to cram a lifetime into the short time you may have left. When you close your eyes and see you both sitting on a porch with grey hair and your kids and great grand kids are all around you. When you think that some day you might have to care for them. That they'll be unable to do it themselves but, you don't care you'd happily trade one day of wiping their ass. For six months of cocktail parties with the one person you love. That's being In love. Like your Mother and I."

Sika had tears in his eyes looking at his wife so, Patty took over.

"Not flowers and romance but, being there for the long haul. Like when you stand up, before God and the witnesses when you get married. If it comes to that. You say in sickness and in health for better or for worse, but, do we really think about it at the time? No, we think it's all going to be hearts and flowers from there on out. Being In love is when you can think about the better and the worse and realize that there really is no worse as long as you are together. That's being In love. That's what you're feeling for Machelle." Patty said smiling. "It isn't that surprising you were ready to throw your career away for her. Son if you think she is the one, then don't lose her. Fight for her. I'm sure we will love her like you do and everyone else does."

Roman sat for a bit thinking of what his parents had just said.

"Yes, we have heard stories about her from Jamie even though he never said Machelle. Dean, Seth and your cousins have said things to and they are all very good." Patty said. "Besides, Summer and Vanessa Googled her last night. She was a great dancer and did a lot of work with Jamie's youth centres and kid's charities."

"Now, I know why Jamie always called her Legs." Sika said Laughing.

Roman looked at him, then his Mom. Wondering when his Mom would hit him.

"What? Your Mother and Sisters are the ones, that said she had great legs first." Sika said laughing again. "I just confirmed it from a man's point of view, of course."

Patty laughed.

"Your right, I would do anything for her. I'm not saying I'm thinking of marriage right this second but, I get what your saying." Roman smiled. "I realized yesterday that I don't like being away from her. We told each other last night, we loved each other and No we haven't had sex yet. We decided to take it slow right from the beginning."

Patty smiled and looked at Sika.

"Well, we did call Jimmy and Jey. They told us you were confused." Sika said. "Dean, has been around us long enough to know what I would say."

"He's like another adopted son to us. Just like Jamie was." Patty said, starting to tear up, just thinking of Jamie. "Maybe it's your Dad that is rubbing off on Dean, making him mushy and not Machelle."

"Thanks Mom, Dad I feel so much better." Roman said laughing. "Funny you said that though, that's what Dean said you would say. We all want you to come to the house for breakfast and have a BBQ tomorrow night. Then you can meet her."

"How about we go out for both instead. Then she doesn't have to work to much." Sika said smiling. "We heard all that's going on with her."

"Cancel that, I need my El Torrito fix. Tell Machelle we will come early and I will help her." Patty said smiling. "I heard stories about what he did a week ago from Alex. It made me realize, I really do miss that big dog and his antics. I'm so glad Machelle has him."

Sika laughed. Knowing if there was no one else Patty, would of insisted they take him in.

Then they went and ate dinner and chatted some more. Roman telling his mom about the soccer game and Hunter's kids asking Dwayne to put extra hot dogs on the grill for El Torrito. To the teens he had met at the beach, and was playing soccer with now every day almost.

* * *

Dean came home from his walk and two games of soccer with the teens.

It was getting late and Dean figured Machelle should eat. So, while he waited for pizza he made some tea for her.

When it was done he was just going to bring it up, when Machelle came walking down the stairs. Machelle thanked him and they chatted about how the Play Date went and told her there was more teens that had showed up.

The pizza arrived and they sat down and ate.

"So, I'm curious about something." Machelle said taking a bite of her pizza.

"What's that?" Dean said.

"Why did you make the bet about Roman and not you, when we threw the football?" Machelle said.

"Well I knew Roman liked you, right from the time we met you at Jamie's BBQ. At the time, we didn't know you were legs though. Like you said, Jamie had a plan." Dean said smiling. "Besides Roman had the Goo Goo eyes when you were at Rehab. Don't get me wrong I love you too but, more in a big brother way."

"Good, I don't have a brother." Machelle said laughing. Then thought about him and Sherri. "Eww that means you and my sister are in BIG trouble."

"Okay, Okay so, big brother is the wrong way to put it." Dean laughed. "Okay, how about 'Best Guy Friend', Better?"

"Much, better." Machelle laughed.

After they ate Machelle asked Dean, if he wanted to walk to the corner store for some ice cream. He laughed and grabbed his runners. Machelle grabbed El Torrito's leash.

They had just walked out of the house when Roman pulled in the drive way.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Roman said.

"To the ice cream store wanna come?" Dean said in a little kid voice. "But, if you do you have to pay."

Roman rolled his eyes and laughed at Dean and his antics.

"Fine but, you better be good." Roman said towards Dean laughing. "Give me a sec then."

Roman went inside and grabbed a jacket and put some things in the house.

Roman came out minutes later and held Machelle's hand as they walked up to ice cream place. Since Dean made Roman pay he wanted to go to the Ice Cream Parlour instead of the corner store.

They all ordered and the young lady behind the counter, asked if El Torrito could have a cone. El Torrito barked once and they all laughed.

Adults and kids started to laugh, when El Torrito jumped up and gently grabbed the cone from Dean's hand.

On the way back to the house, Roman told them that his Dad had suggested they go out for dinner. Instead of a BBQ but, then his Mom said she wanted to see El Torrito.

Machelle and Dean said good because, they had all the things for breakfast and dinner all planned already. They sat outside and chatted more.

It was going on 11 when, they all went to bed. Roman's Mom and Dad, were going to be there the next morning by eight.

The next morning, Roman went and grabbed his computer and sat down at the kitchen Island. Waiting for the coffee to finish.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked coming into the kitchen.

Machelle was right behind him. She kissed Roman's cheek and grabbed some fruit from the fridge.

"I'm looking up Machelle. Summer, Vanessa and Mom looked her up, and said you were a great dancer. My Dad said, you had great legs." Roman said looking towards Machelle.

"What is it with everyone and my Legs?" Machelle said. Looking down at them. "There not that great looking."

"Yes they are." Dean and Roman said at the same time and laughed. Then went on with their conversation.

Machelle laughed at them both, shaking her head.

"What? Your Mom didn't even kill your Dad for saying it." Dean said laughing. "Your Mom is getting mushy."

"When she comes for breakfast. I will tell her, you said that and maybe she will kill you instead." Roman said laughing.

Machelle laughed at the two and went into the media room and grabbed some discs and handed them to Roman.

"All you had to do was ask. Jamie has some of my competitions taped." Machelle said. "He was like a manager. Setting up photo shoots and promos."

"So, where are the pictures?" Dean said, almost giddy. "Can we see them?"

"In a box in my closet." Machelle said laughing "Why?"

"That's because, we heard about some of them." Roman said. "The one you did with that singer, for his music video. Had all the guys drooling."

Machelle shook her head and laughed and went up stairs and grabbed the box and came back down.

"There was one that hung over one of the hotels, in Vegas we were staying at a couple years ago." Dean said looking through the box. "Jamie said he knew you and he would bring you to one of the shows we had there but, you were too busy to come. Seth, and some of the others used to drool over the photos Jamie showed us."

"Seth? I don't think so, more like you." Roman said and laughed when Dean fingered him. "Dean, had a picture on his phone for ages and showed us all the time."

"I still do, it's a great picture." Dean said and pulled his phone out and showed Machelle. "I don't know why I keep it. Actually I do know why, it's because Jamie sent it to me, from his cell. He even gave me a picture but, he never got it signed. I carried it around for a bit, just in case Jamie saw you again and could get it signed."

"So, where is it now? I'll sign it now for you. Of course on one condition." Machelle said laughing. "The picture on your phone, that was for the finals in Vegas. I got so, much attention from that picture. That's how I got the music video job."

"Okay, what's the condition?" Dean said.

Machelle ran into the office and grabbed the picture of 'The Shield' and came back into the kitchen. She handed it to Dean with a sharpie and smiled.

"Your the only one I'm missing." Machelle said smiling and put her arm around Dean's shoulders. "By the way, should I be worried about you drooling over my pictures? Considering your like 'My Best Guy Friend'."

Just as Dean was going to answer her, the door bell rang.

"Saved by the bell." Dean said laughing.

Roman and Machelle laughed.

Then Roman went to the door. El Torrito followed close behind him. As soon as he saw who it was, through the window in the door he went crazy. Runny in circles and barking.

Roman had a hard time, just getting to the door. He finally got the door opened. El Torrito pushed him out of the way with his body.

Patty stepped back and bent down and gave him a hug and El Torrito was careful not to knock her down but, at the same time wanted his pats and loves from her. Kissing her face and hands. Then he went to Sika and did the same to him.

Roman couldn't help but, laugh at how careful and excited he was to see his parents. Sika gave him a huge rawhide bone, when they came into the kitchen area.

El Torrito carried it to his bed and chewed it while the others laughed.

Machelle said, hello to them both and Patty and Sika gave her a hug.

Dean got the plates and some small bowls down. Roman poured them all coffee, and the guys went outside and chatted. Leaving Patty and Machelle in the kitchen.

Patty asked if she could help but, Machelle said she had everything under control.

Dean had helped her with almost everything last night. While Roman had been out. All there was to do was make french toast.

Patty was kind of impressed with how Dean and Roman had stepped up, helping Machelle. So, Patty sat down at the island and drank her coffee, and chatted with her while she finished making breakfast.

Machelle told her about selling the house, giving cooking lesson's to both of the guys. She also told Patty about, El Torrito and his Play Dates. Patty wasn't surprised, as he played with her grand kids all the time when ever he was there.

For the rest of the day they all chatted and laughed.

They started talking about Jamie but, they had to stop as the girls all had tears in their eyes. To asking Dean and Roman, what they were going to do after wrestling.

Machelle even got Sika to sign her picture for her. He told her when she came to Pensacola, to bring the picture with her so Afa could sign it to.

They put a whole chicken on the BBQ for dinner and baked potatoes and Patty and Machelle made salad.

After dinner they took El Torrito for his walk and Play Date.

El Torrito, put on his best show for Patty and Sika. They laughed and watched the big dog play soccer with the teens.

When he was to hot, the big dog decided it was time to play in the water to cool himself off.

El Torrito brought the ball in the water and laid down in the water. Once the teens followed, El Torrito ran out of the water and dropped the ball at Sika's feet.

Sika patted his side, and then he went back to the water and knocked the teens down.

Dean walked to the others and stood beside Patty, who put her arm around him. Dean said he loved playing with the teens and Patty smiled.

She was really happy that Jamie had very good friends, that would look after El Torrito. When Jamie first brought him to their house. She had to admit she thought, Jamie had bit off a little more than he could handle when he got another big dog. But on the other hand both his dogs, turned out to be the funniest and best behaved, dogs she had ever met.

After El Torrito had tired himself out with the teens. They all said their goodbyes.

When they got back to the house Machelle made coffee. They sat outside and had carrot cake for dessert.

It was around 10 when, Roman's parents decided it was time to go. They had an early flight. They gave hugs to Machelle and Dean. Roman walked them out. They both said she was really nice and they liked her.

Machelle was in the kitchen putting things in the dishwasher and wiping down the counters.

"What's wrong?" Dean said coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Machelle said. "I thought the day, went really great."

"Well, that spot on the island, you keep wiping is part of the granite, not dirt. So, spill it." Dean said pointing at the spot in question.

"I'm sorry, was it was that obvious?" Machelle said. "It's been three days, going on four. The doctor never called today. I'm getting worried that's all."

"You do know there is a saying, No news is good news, right?" Dean said and stepped forward and grabbed her in for a hug. Talking into her hair. "We will call him, first thing in the morning."

When Roman came in and saw Dean hugging Machelle, he knew why. They had all seen her looking at the clock and checking her phone the whole day. Even his Mom and Dad had said something about it.

They all tried to sleep that night but, didn't do well. It was early in the morning, when they all went down stairs.

Roman and Dean went outside. While Machelle cut some fruit up to snack on. When the guys came inside, they went into the media room to watch some TV, hoping that would help them sleep.

Machelle grabbed a blanket, and El Torrito had gone into the living room and dragged his doggie bed into the media room.

Then he scrapped it and El Torrito got up on the couch and laid his head on Dean's lap.

They all laughed at him wanting to be involved.

Dean had put his head on Machelle's shoulder. Machelle had fallen asleep on Roman's shoulder and had her arm linked through Dean's arm.

Roman had leaned his head on the back of the couch, and put his feet up on the coffee table. Since, he didn't want to disturb Machelle with putting the foot rest up.

It was hours later when Dean woke up and patted El Torrito's head.

Then unhooked his arm from Machelle's and then got up and went and made coffee. Dean took the big dog outside while he waited for the coffee. Machelle came in and grabbed the cups out. While Roman grabbed the cream out of the fridge.

It was ten minutes later when Machelle's cell went off.

Dean ran into the house not even realizing, he still had his smoke in his hand. Machelle put it on speaker phone, as they all sat at the kitchen island listening.

It was the doctor. He told her that the spot they saw on the x-ray was caused by bad x-ray films. It had taken the technicians this long, before someone realized it. It wasn't just her that this had happened to.

Her MRI and blood tests, had came back clear of any tumours or cancer cells but, he did want her to see a surgeon for her neck.

He had made an appointment for her but, it wasn't for two weeks. With one of the top sports surgeons in Florida.

Of course they all were very happy. Machelle thanked him and hung up.

They all hugged each other, and thanked the gods, that another problem was solved.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and the people who are following this story.** **lunatic Oueen, ZombieTKBaha, StoryLover82, southrnbygrace, WatchFulOne, WillowEdmond, Chellelew.**

 **That Awesome speech Sika and Patty gave Roman, was thanks to WillowEdmond. Thanks ! :) :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Machelle called Stephanie right after she hung up from the Dr. After the call with Stephanie, she tapped idly onto the phone as she thought of her sister.

She knew her sister was at work but, called her anyway. The conversation was brief between the two. She told her what the doctor said. Sherri said she would call her when she got off work. Machelle put the phone onto the cradle after her conversation, she stood and stretched. Feeling the pull of sleep yanking her down.

She came out of the office and found Roman who was making his coffee in the kitchen. She hugged him from behind telling him she was going upstairs and try to get some sleep. Roman turned around and looked at her, kissing her forehead and said that he would be up in a bit.

Dean was outside having a smoke and drinking his coffee. When Roman came out minutes later. He told Dean, Machelle went back to bed.

"Good, she needs it. I'm going to do the same after my coffee." Dean said. "Are you okay with Machelle and I being friends, Ro? I mean your not jealous or worried are you?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not Dean. I'm happy you guys are friends." Roman said patting Dean's shoulder. "If it was anyone else I would be pissed off but, you guys have a special bond. We have all bonded, over the last few months with all the shit we have gone through. It's no wonder, you can tell when she is upset and I'm glad she has you to talk to."

Dean nodded his head and smiled. So, Roman went on.

"She told me about your conversation the other night. That your like her brother. Oops, I mean 'Best Guy Friend'." Roman said laughing with Dean. "She was worried I would be jealous of you comforting her last night, and the other day. I assured her that I was not. I trust you and I'm really glad you are in our life."

"Okay, I was just checking. I didn't want to lose you as a friend or you think something worse. I mean, I know I said things before we met her." Dean said letting out the breath he was holding. "But I love her to, just in a different way. She's like the little sister, I never had. I feel like I have to protect her."

Dean paused for a second and Roman nodded.

"I'm just warning you." Dean said, his expression went very serious, "If you hurt her, I will kick your Ass."

Roman laughed, which wasn't exactly the reaction Dean was hoping to get, but he explained. "Better you than Mom and Dad kicking it. They love her."

Dean snorted, shooting coffee through his nose. "Oh, god, Now all I can see is your Mom going after you with a rolling pin like they do in cartoons. Trying to grab you by your shirt, but you manage to run away, just in time before she grabs you!" He laughed again. Roman stared at him for a moment, then joined in, realizing exactly how funny that mental image was. "And don't you ever say anything like that when I'm trying to drink coffee!" he scolded his friend, still laughing. "It's still burning my nostrils."

"Don't threaten me then, and I won't," Roman quipped back.

Dean was glad for the conversation, he had been worried about it.

They both finished their coffee and went inside. They put their cups in the dishwasher and locked the doors and went upstairs for a nap. Both of them making sure they set their alarm on their cells so, they wouldn't sleep to long.

Roman crawled into bed and snuggled up to Machelle's back, thinking she was asleep. He kissed the side of her neck, Roman smiled when Machelle shivered.

"You know, I have been thinking." Machelle started. "With all the shit that has happened over the last two months, I never had a funeral or anything for Jamie. Is that bad?"

"No. Not, under the circumstances." Roman said pulling her closer. "What made you think of that?"

"Detective Orton called ten minutes ago. He said he needed my address so, the funeral home can send Jamie's ashes. Do you think it's to late now? I mean, obviously he's not around to care." Machelle said tears starting to come down her cheeks, hitting the pillow making a wet spot appear. "I feel really bad, I never got them before I left. It didn't even cross my mind."

Roman put his hand on her hip, and rolled her over onto her back. He hovered over her, Machelle moved her legs to make room. Roman propped himself up on one elbow and put his other hand on her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"There is nothing wrong with having a celebration of life party for him now." Roman said caressing her cheek as he spoke. "With everything that happened, I don't think there is a time limit. If you think it will help, then do it. I know the whole roster would come."

"I honestly don't know if I could handle a huge crowd, with sad speeches and crying. I'm sick of crying, when someone talks about him." Machelle said. "But, what if it was something that could be happy."

"Your crying because, you obviously loved him in some kind of way, like family. There is nothing wrong with that. Shit, my Mom did the same thing the other night." Roman said then asked. "What are you thinking then?"

He could tell she was thinking of something. Then he saw a little glint come into her eyes.

"Well, something like a Community Centre or Youth Centre. There are teens around here that I'm sure would come." Machelle said. "That made Jamie happy, he loved helping people."

"That's a great idea but, it costs money to buy land, build a structure and buy things to put in the centre." Roman said.

"That's true but, that part is not a problem. I have the money from the house. The lawyer still has a cheque, that I told him to keep until I needed it." Machelle said. "Jamie made it so I wouldn't have to work, If I didn't want to. I also have investments he made for me with the money I gave him."

"Okay but now, you need to sleep." Roman said when Machelle yawned for the 12th time in two minutes. "We can figure the rest out later."

Roman kissed her lips and Machelle nodded. Roman got off her and she rolled onto her side and snuggled closer to his chest. Roman kissed her neck and Machelle shivered again.

"Ro, Please don't do that right now." Machelle said smiling. "I'm having enough trouble as it is."

"Why is that?" Roman asked with a smirk. Then he did it again and she shivered again.

Machelle rolled over facing him and put her hand on the back of his neck and caressed it with her fingers and then gave him a passionate kiss. Roman moaned and she laughed, breaking the kiss.

"You mean that." Machelle said with a smile.

"Mm Hmm." Roman said smiling and kissing her one more time. Then rolled over onto his back. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

He felt the sexual tension too, now. Knowing if he stayed snuggled up to her back he was going to get hard and poke her.

Machelle laid her head on his chest and smiled. Roman caressed her shoulder, as they both fell asleep.

When Machelle woke up two hours later. Roman had snuggled up to her back. She smiled and then went down stairs.

She was cutting fruit up, while she waited for the coffee to finish and had just finished making wraps. When Dean came down the stairs, asking if she was okay.

Roman came down a few minutes later.

"I'm Great, you?" Machelle said excitedly looking at Dean.

"I'm OK-ay." Dean said then looked at her, then Roman and added. "Why are you so happy? Did you guys do it or something?"

Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head. Machelle threw a grape at him which Dean caught easily, then thanked her and popped it in his mouth.

Machelle then filled Dean in on what Roman and her had discussed about the Community Centre/Youth Centre. Dean thought it was a great idea. She also told him how Detective Orton had called, about the ashes.

They made their coffee and grabbed the fruit and the plate with the wraps. Then went outside to talk more about it.

Dean told them that Seth was coming in at four, but was taking a cab to the house. He was complaining to him about his new pants, they were to tight. Dean had told him it served him right, for wanting to split the three of them up.

Dean saw Machelle start to get uncomfortable. Like she was trying to bite her tongue from saying something.

"What's the matter with you?" Dean said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing. Just do me a favour and remind me to not be in the building, when Seth farts in those pants." Machelle responded without missing a beat and started laughing.

Roman started laughing when Dean snorted, shooting coffee through his nose.

"Oh god, Not again. All I can see is Seth farting. His pants blowing up like a balloon, and him coming into contact with a sharp object and air coming out of his ass. Blowing everyone around the arena, like there is no gravity. Like a cartoon character." He laughed again.

"Please don't say anything that funny again, when I'm trying to drink coffee." Tears streaming down his cheeks. "That is the second time, I have done that in a day. Doesn't anyone understand it burns, when liquid goes through your nose."

El Torrito walked out of the house hearing the commotion. Looking at everyone laughing and wagged his tail.

"I think it's almost time for Monster's Play Date." Roman said and dried the tears from his face.

Machelle and Dean nodded. They finished their coffee, and walked inside putting their cups and bowls in the dishwasher.

Dean had left a message on Seth's cell, telling him they would meet him at the beach. Even though it was only Two. Then they all walked out of the house and down the path.

The teens hadn't come yet so, Dean found a stick and threw it for El Torrito.

After 20 minutes El Torrito saw the teens. Dean started to laugh, when the big dog sat down on the sand in front of him.

Dean told Machelle to watch his new trick.

Then Dean yelled READY El Torrito stood up, SET he put his butt in the air chest to the sand, GO. El Torrito took off like a rocket up the beach. Just like he had done the week before and Machelle smiled.

The teens kicked the ball to him, and the game was on.

Machelle sat on the sand and watched them all play. There was some cheers coming from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder she saw a bigger group of teens coming closer. When they first started the 'Play Date' thing, there was only six. Now it had doubled, almost every time they played.

Machelle went over to some of the teens that were standing on the side lines. She introduced herself then she asked why the group had doubled. Not that she cared she was just curious.

One boy named Jack, told her the word got out that Roman, Seth and Dean and the others were around. Also El Torrito was sort of a celebrity, with the teens in the neighbourhood and they were having a lot of fun playing with him.

There wasn't a place for them to go anymore. They had closed the youth centre a couple years back. Due to lack of funds. They had the spot up for sale. They thought it might get bought for condos.

Machelle asked Jack if he could show her where is was. He said 'Yeah sure'. Machelle told Roman and Dean she would be right back, when Roman asked where she was going. She told him the story about the centre being closed and was going to follow Jack to go see it. Roman nodded, he knew her trust issues were gone and was glad him and the others had helped.

Dean said he would go with her and they would be back soon.

When Jack, Dean and Machelle walked up to the centre. There was a fence around it but, the building it self wasn't in that bad of shape on the outside.

It was way bigger than the one Machelle had in New York, that was for sure. There was a baseball field and a soccer field, that looked like kids still played on it, as the grass had been cut. It had a covered area that had hopscotch and benches.

Jack walked around to a hole in the fence and Dean helped Machelle through. While Jack held the fencing for both of them.

Jack had told them the building it self was originally a school, which was obvious. The teens that had gone there, had painted the outside and took pride in looking after it.

There was a sign on the door with a number and while Jack was talking to Machelle. Dean pulled his phone out and called the number on the sign.

Dean asked how much it was going for and asked to see the inside. The guy he talked to didn't have the keys with him but, he could get someone to show him first thing in the morning. Dean said that would be great.

When the three of them were walking back, Jack asked if they were thinking of reopening it. Machelle said she was thinking of it but, it depended on what it looked like on the inside.

They both thanked Jack for showing them, then Dean and Jack joined in the game. When Seth got to the beach, the teens came over and they all greeted him.

Machelle sat in the sand again and started thinking.

Dean and Roman had both said that this house was in a good part of town. The neighbourhood she was in had a gate, you had to go through. Machelle knew that didn't matter these days. She saw it in the last place she moved to in New York.

She had 13 older teens at the centre, that were waiting to take their S.A.T's.

The teens them selves, worked their ass off to stay out of gangs and away from trouble. They knew if they needed help in their school work, they could tell her. Then she got her friends that were substitute teachers to help them. She herself was no teacher.

She did teach them to cook and other things but, the things she didn't know how to do, she called in favours to people who did.

She was interrupted from her thought, when Roman sat behind her and kissed her cheek.

"You okay?" Roman asked.

"Oh Yeah sorry, I was thinking." Machelle said then smiled. "I know what I'm going to do. A Community Youth Centre in Jamie's name."

"I never said anything, we all thought it was a great idea." Roman said kissing her neck and laughed when she shivered.

Machelle smiled and smacked his arm.

The teens had left so, Dean and Seth came over and sat beside them now.

"That property is a steal." Dean said. "I agree with Ro, It's a great idea. The teens said they would help with anything they could and they have friends that are in the construction business. That are willing to help, in any way."

"Those teens are really excited, about it possibly being reopened again." Seth said and nodded. "I heard them talking about it. Apparently there was a bid, a couple months ago and I have a feeling it was Jamie."

Machelle got up and ran to the house. She wanted to call Jamie's lawyer to find out what was going on. The guys knew what she was thinking.

Roman and Dean both looked at Seth now. He explained he had talked to a group of guys, that had came over and recognized El Torrito. He had asked how they knew him. Since Seth hadn't seen them the last time he was there.

One of the teens told Seth that this guy, that lived in the white house on the corner and he pointed to the house. Had made an offer but, when it came to accepting the offer they didn't hear from him and hadn't seen him for three months.

The guys all got up and walked towards the house.

Dean told them on the way he was meeting the guy at ten the next morning, to see the inside of the building and said he had given Dean a MLS # so, they could see the inside.

The guys decided on the way home, they would order pizza for dinner. Dean called the pizza place from his cell.

While they waited for the pizza and Machelle. Roman grabbed his computer and Dean gave him the MLS #. The guys didn't think it looked bad on the inside in the pictures.

It was one floor kind of in a U shape, with steps going up to the gym at one end. There was a huge area in the middle that looked like it used to be classrooms. There was what looked like an office and a library at the end of the building.

When Machelle was done she told them that Jamie, had put an offer in a month before he had died. The lawyer had found the papers. He did say Jamie had asked about it but, because it was in another state he had suggested he use his lawyer that worked for McKeana Inc, only because it was in Florida. He was going to call Jamie's lawyer at McKeana inc, and get more details. He would call Machelle back, when he got the info.

The guys showed Machelle the pictures. She had to admit it looked huge on the inside.

Machelle made some tea for herself and coffee for the others. It was ready just as the pizza got there. They went outside and ate their pizza. They chatted some more and made a list of things they might need to get. Since the place was empty in the pictures.

* * *

The next morning Machelle got up early and took El Torrito to the beach to think on what she wanted to do.

Just as Machelle had closed the door. Seth went into the kitchen and turned the coffee on. Roman came down looking for Machelle, Seth told him she had left with El Torrito. Roman grabbed his runners and went out after her. Seth told him they would come, and bring them coffee.

Dean was sitting outside and watched where she went. He was just about to go inside and get ready to go after her when he saw Roman was up. Dean had a feeling she needed to think.

Machelle sat down in the sand. El Torrito was walking towards the water.

Machelle knew one thing she was now going to buy the Youth Centre for the teens. Jamie would of approved of that. The problem was, would she stay home and run it or would she go to WWE. She didn't know if it was a good idea to get someone to run it or do it herself.

El Torrito started growling until he realized it was Roman.

"Are you okay" Roman said sitting behind her.

"Yeah, did I wake you?" Machelle asked

"No, not really." Roman said hugging her. "I rolled over and saw you weren't in bed. Then Seth said he saw you leave."

"Sorry, I was just thinking on what I wanted to do." Machelle said leaning her head back. "I mean, do I stay and run the youth centre or do I go with you guys and work with WWE? Or can I do both? I'm confused."

"You know it helps if you weigh the pros and cons of both." Roman began and kissed the side of her face. "So, what are the pros and cons of staying here?"

"Well, one pro is I can sleep in. I forgot how hard it was travelling. Another pro is it's close to home. I wouldn't have to drive." Machelle started. "I could be with El Torrito all the time. He could even come with me, he knows most of the teens already. I could also look after the house. Con, I would be lonely. That house is huge. I mean, I have been spoiled with all the guys being here. It's been great, and I would only see you on your days off. That would suck considering I have seen you for the last month except for the other night."

"That's true." Roman said laughing. "Pros and cons of working with WWE."

"Pro obviously I can be with you all the time con, what about El Torrito?" Machelle said. "I mean, what did Jamie do? Did he take him, when he travelled with you guys. I think it would be really cool and fun, to learn the behind the scenes stuff of WWE. Watching them put the ring together. Things people don't see, when your watching it on TV. I am a fan, of course. Con on that is the travelling."

"When he was on the road we didn't travel with him but, he did rent a bus when he travelled. El Torrito went with him everywhere." Roman said smiling. "When it got to busy, Jamie took him to the bus. El Torrito at the time, he was young and didn't like all the noise. When he got older he didn't mind it. You will get used to the travelling, and having a bus will help."

El Torrito started wagging his tail when Seth and Dean came down. Dean handed Roman and Machelle a coffee, Dean sat on one side of Machelle and Seth sat on the other.

They didn't think Roman would care. They were just wondered if she was okay.

"What's up squirt?" Dean said nudging her arm. "You okay?"

Machelle smiled and nodded. Roman told them the problem. So, Dean continued where Roman left off.

"Jamie used to rent a jet to go from city to city, if he had to. He used the company plane to travel when we went to Europe. El Torrito went everywhere with him. Vince made sure he knew Jamie's schedule, and got Carrano's staff to reserved a room at the hotel that allowed dogs."

"I'm going to buy that place, that Jack showed us." Machelle said smiling. "Jamie liked the teens enough to make an offer."

"It sounded to me like the teens had it all under control when it was open. They just needed someone to sponsor it." Seth said hoping he wasn't over stepping his bounds, by saying something. "There is no reason, why you can't do both like Jamie did. Maybe we should chat with the teens again to find out what the deal was."

"Good idea. It's not like you are going to be on a contract. Jamie came and went when he wanted." Dean said looking at Machelle. "Sometimes we didn't see him for days. I don't mind coming and helping out at the centre on my days off."

"I agree with Dean. I know I haven't been around but, Jamie was my friend too and I want to help to." Seth said then added. "I bet you, the whole roster would help."

"Okay, but there is one more problem, there is No Way we are going to rent cars." Machelle said. "I'll buy or rent a bus then."

"You can't buy a bus that would cost a fortune." Seth said.

"Why not? I have the money. It's better than being cramped in a van. You should know how annoying, Dean can be when he's bored and add El Torrito into the mix." Machelle said laughing when Dean had this 'Who Me Look' on his face. "I mean, no offence Dean. I love you but, you know I'm right. You guys don't get proper sleep in a van. Even if I drive, all the time."

Roman and Seth laughed. Dean knew she was right and started to laugh with the others. He had to admit they knew him very well.

"She's right Dean." Roman said laughing. "You do get bored and then get very annoying. Even Steve Austin said the same thing and he just drove with us to a restaurant."

"Oh yeah I remember that. Or the food fight we had in the van, when Cena was driving." Seth added. "He swore he would never drive with us again. That's why, he bought his own bus in the first place."

Seth laughed even harder when Dean grabbed a hand full of sand, and threw it at Seth telling him to 'Shut up'.

"Alright enough of lets pick on Dean time." Dean said laughing. "Let's go eat I'm starving. I get bored when I'm hungry. Then Roman will kill me."

Dean got up and put his hand out to Machelle.

"Thanks." Machelle said when she took his hand, then started laughing. "I'll save you, from the big bad Samoan and Skunk Boy."

They all started laughing then.

"How about we tell Seth about Machelle's story, Dean?" Roman said getting up and grabbing Machelle's hand.

Dean started laughing and Machelle nodded her head. Dean called El Torrito and they walked back to the house.

Machelle made scrambled eggs and toast. They all grabbed their plates and sat outside to eat and thanked Machelle for making breakfast.

Dean told Seth what Machelle said about his pants but, waited until the perfect time. Seth did the same as Dean and snorted coffee through his nose and they all laughed.

Seth cleaned up the mess he made on the table, and said he would wash the cement off when they got home.

Then they got ready to go meet the guy Dean had talked to.

When they got to the centre the guy was already there. He introduced himself as Tod Levine. He opened the gate and the front door of the centre.

As they walked in. Tod explained that it had been up for sale for two years and there was no interest in the property until three months ago. Then someone did put an offer in but, something bad happened to him. So, it went back on the market.

Seth could tell that Tod was very new. An agent with experience wouldn't have told them about the offer.

By the end of the meeting Machelle had bought herself a youth centre. For a little under the price Jamie had offered. Seth had negotiated that Machelle could close, in two days time as the place was empty. Machelle told him she would get her lawyer, to courier a certified cheque to his office.

Now all she had to do, was decide what to do and have a talk with the teens.

They were walking back to the house when, they saw the teens on the beach. They did confirm that Jamie did offer to buy the centre. The deal was they run it with an adult to supervise. On Jamie's day off, they would have meetings to talk about what was going on and any troubles that came about.

The teens did have a list, from him that had their agreement on it. They said they would have the list and info she wanted by four, when they had their next 'Play Date' scheduled. She laughed and said that was good.

Now Machelle would have to talk to Vince, to find out what she would be doing at WWE and then decide what to do.

 **Authors notes:**

 **I would like to thank parenthia for helping me. Thank you !**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Thank you all for the reviews and follows. I'm glad you all like this story. Four more chapters and it's done. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

When they got home Machelle went straight into the office and called Vince. He picked up on the second ring. Machelle asked if he was free to talk, Vince replied he was always free to chat with her.

She laughed and told him all that was going on while she had been recovering and apologized, about not telling him herself. He told her that Stephanie had been keeping him and Linda up to date.

She said she was just curious what her job, would be if she went to WWE. He told her she could either take over what Jamie had done. Or if she wanted he could find something else for her to do.

She decided to talk to Roman and Dean first. If it was okay with them she would take over what Jamie did but, wanted to start in a couple weeks.

She told him about the plan to open a Youth Centre to honour Jamie. That Jamie had put in an offer before he died, to buy an old school that used to be the youth centre. Seth helped with the negotiations in buying it. Vince thought it was a great idea and said Jamie would have loved that she had bought it.

She also told him about the surgeons appointment. She was going to see him in a week and hopefully get her neck fixed.

Vince agreed with that and understood her decision to wait on coming to work with WWE.

Vince said if she needed any help with the centre to call him. Machelle told him she had that part all covered with the teens wanting to help but, asked him if he would come and open the centre. Which would be in a week or so depending how much work they had to do on the inside, he told her it would be an honour.

Machelle had told Vince about the plan, she had to buy a bus and he agreed with her. That way she could have an office to work at, and have room for El Torrito.

He said if she needed to rent one he would pay for the rental until she got her own. They arranged it so the money the guys got for renting cars, would then go towards a driver.

He also told her to tell Seth, Dean and Roman that they could start back full time when Machelle started. That kind of surprised her. She thanked him and they hung up.

Machelle could actually see, why Jamie had thought of Vince as a father figure. Oh sure the public thought of him as an ass but, he was different than the person he portrayed on TV. She found he was easy to talk to and truly cared, about the people he had working for him.

Machelle let a big breath out, feeling a bit of relief that she was doing the right thing.

When she walked out, she grabbed a coffee and walked out on the patio where the guys were.

"So, how did it go?" Roman asked. "You look puzzled."

"Yeah, I am. It actually went really good, for all of you. He told me to tell you all start back full time in three weeks." Machelle said. "Seth you only have to do Raw and Smackdown like Dean and Roman. He said to tell you Seth, he really appreciated the time you spent helping with the buying of the centre. That's why you got the time off. The plane leaves for Tallahassee at 11 on Monday morning."

"Wow, Really? That's awesome." Seth laughed. "You must have caught him at a good time."

"Maybe, your right, I have to admit he is really different in person than on TV." Machelle said. "He is the one that said it. I didn't even ask for you guys."

The guys all nodded and agreed.

The guys showed Machelle the list they had started of things, they thought they would need. Machelle saw a flier from Office Depot. They had computers and desks on sale. Machelle said she felt like going shopping.

They all went with her and came back three hours later. With a receipt that had a list of electronic things, computers, desks, printers and TV's. Which would be delivered to the centre in four days.

They went to Home Depot and got some paint too. The centre would be beige but, the teens wanted to do murals on some of the walls. Machelle kind of gave them creative control on the murals as long as it was in good taste.

All three guys, wanted her to help them like Jamie did with their schedules.

So, Machelle had gotten herself a laptop and a new printer that was wireless. She could set it up on the bus. Roman called head office so, they could email him a copy of their revised schedules. He also told them any other schedule changes would be forwarded to Machelle and gave them her email address.

When they got home, Seth helped her set it up and put all the schedules in it.

They had also gone and looked at tour buses at a local RV sales centre. They went there to look but, Machelle ended up ordering one.

The sales guy who designed it showed her a picture of what it would look like when it was done. He had asked her what her favourite colours were. She told him red, black and silver and he went with it.

It was going to be black with red and silver squiggly accents on the outside of the bus. With black couches and red accents in the kitchen and through out the interior. She couldn't wait until it was done. It would be ready in a couple of months.

All they had left, was to find a driver and a responsible adult to supervise the centre. Then Dean had an idea.

They all had been keeping in touch with Mr. Horton, who just happened to be a city bus driver and had retired. So, they called him and asked Mr Horton but, he didn't want to drive around any more.

El Torrito wagged his tail and barked, when the big dog recognized his voice. Mr Horton sounded like he was trying to keep it together. He had been complaining he missed them. So, it was no surprise when he told them, that he had sold his house and had bought a condo in a seniors complex in Tampa. He would be moving there in two months time.

Machelle asked if he would be interested in being a supervisor for the centre part time. He said he would think about that. That it sounded more, what he wanted to do.

They told him if he needed any help to call. Mr. Horton said he didn't need help, he had hired a company to pack for him. They were all so happy for him. They said good bye to him and Dean hung up the phone.

After dinner they met with the teens.

Machelle asked if they could set a meeting up with all the teens, just to talk. She wanted to have another meeting so, she could meet their parents. They handed her the papers that Jamie had gave them, with his rules. Machelle thanked them and said she would go over them.

El Torrito was getting impatient and wanted to play. He nudged the soccer ball and had his butt in the air and chest to the ground barking. Taunting the teens like he had done to Jey. Machelle laughed and said they could talk more at the meeting.

The teens split up into teams and Seth was on one team and Dean on the other.

Roman joined Machelle and they sat in the sand and watched. Roman could tell she was tired, when she put her head on his shoulder. Roman told Dean they were going home. Dean and Seth wanted to stay to finish their game.

When they got home Roman grabbed his computer and walked outside. He was reading his emails. When Dean and Seth came home, they grabbed a beer and went outside.

"Did Machelle go to bed?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I had made her tea brought it up and she was passed out." Roman laughed. "Do you have plans this weekend with Sherri?"

"Not that I know of, why?" Dean started, then it dawned on him. "I'll look after Monster. Don't worry I got your back."

"Ah, you guys haven't done it yet. Have you?" Seth said taking a sip of his beer.

"Not that I'm kissing and telling but, no we haven't. We are just taking it slow, that's all. She's been hurt before and I understand." Roman said. "We have talked about it. It's just, shit keeps getting in the way."

"I get what your saying, I heard the story about Machelle. Jamie and I talked all the time." Seth said. "I know more about her than you think."

Roman and Dean looked at him.

"I was the one who told Jamie to invite you and Dean to the BBQ." Seth said looking off into space. "He called me wanting to know if either of you guys were attached. I asked why, he told me he wanted someone to look after her and he told me about the cancer. It was one of you guys or Bart. He's okay but, personally I think he's a bum."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Dean said a little louder than he wanted. "It would of helped a lot you know."

"I'm sorry guys I really am but, Jamie swore me to secrecy." Seth said looking at Roman, then at Dean. "It's not like we have had time to talk privately. I also thought it was kinda cool, you guys fell in love on your own Roman."

"What if they didn't?" Dean said. "What if it was me with her?"

"Jamie's plan, was either one of you." Seth said. "He knew either one of you, would look after her. If you ask me you both did an awesome job."

"Anything else we should know about?" Dean asked more calmly.

"No, just I want to apologize, I never said anything before. I swear, we never talked about someone trying to kill him. He never said anything about that." Seth said. "I know I should of said something after he died but, if I did, do you think it would of come out the same?"

"Then your the one Machelle heard, on the phone." Roman said looking at Seth. "Yes, I do. I have loved, every minute I have spent with her. My only regret is not taking her with us to New York, when that bastard got to her. I would have insisted she come with us."

"I agree." Dean said now he understood, why Seth never said anything. "I mean, I love that we have bonded with her. Not that I love her like Roman does but, now I have a Best Girl that is a great Friend."

Seth nodded and was glad Jamie's plan had worked.

They finished their beer and went inside to bed.

* * *

The next morning Machelle rolled over to find Roman wasn't there but, there was a note saying they went to the gym. After that they had a media event to go to. They would bring dinner home.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She had a shower and got dressed.

She went and grabbed laundry and put it in. Then sat outside with a coffee and some fruit. She read over the things the teens had given her. The guys were right, he was just sponsoring it.

The teens payed for the hydro. To pay for it they had yard sales, bake sales, baseball games and other events to make money. They were going to give Jamie the money so, he could pay the bills. Any money that was left. They would put in a joint account for future events.

Machelle smiled seeing if you swore you had to pay 50 cents for shit and a dollar for the F bomb. Only because there was younger kids that wanted to join. She thought that was a great idea but, knew it might be hard at first for her anyway.

Machelle grabbed the things in the washer and put them in the dryer. Then had another coffee and read the rest.

There was 35 teens from the ages of 8-17 years old and another 15 kids that wanted to join.

To help with some of the expenses they wanted to increase the membership fee. From ten dollars a month to $15. Machelle thought it was a good idea but, she didn't know what the kids/teens home lives were like, and wanted to talk to the parents before she agreed.

Machelle folded the clothes and put them on the guys beds.

She grabbed her phone and keys, then went to take El Torrito for a walk.

As Machelle got closer to the centre she saw, there was at least 30 teens outside the centre. She opened the doors and chatted for a bit and the teens and Machelle started painting the centre.

After painting for an hour. She told them she needed, coffee and would be back. She asked them if they wanted anything. They wrote what they wanted. They told her there was a coffee shop and a 7-11, just around the corner and Machelle left.

She saw the coffee shop, and grabbed what the teens wrote down and then went to the 7-11 for some snacks. She wanted healthy snacks but, grabbed Cheezie's instead.

On the way back, she made a mental note remembering where some of the stores were so, she could come back and check them out.

When she got back, more teens had showed up to help. After three hours they had painted the whole centre.

Four of the teens started on a mural in the gym. Another three were working on a special mural, in the middle room. El Torrito was watching them, like a hawk. They knew why, they were drawing a picture of Jamie on the wall. Every once in awhile they would stop and pet him, he would bark and wag his tail.

It was almost 5:30 when Roman called and asked if Chinese food, was okay with her for dinner. She said that anything was good she was starving, and that she would be home in half an hour.

The next morning Machelle got up, and cut some fruit up, and made scrambled eggs and toast, while she waited for the coffee to finish. Dean and Roman were the first to come down. Roman kissed her and then sat down at the table.

After breakfast Dean and Seth, put the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned up.

Machelle went upstairs to get dressed, she was still in her PJ's. She went into the bathroom and came out minutes later

When she came out Roman was sitting on the bed. She straddled his legs and kissed him. Roman grabbed her waist.

"Don't make plans for the weekend, Okay?" Roman said after they broke the kiss.

"I won't. That's why I'm trying to get all the stuff done for the centre. It's almost done." Machelle said. "What time do you think you'll be back tomorrow night?"

"It should be around 11, why?" Roman said. "I think Dean is going to stay for a day, Sherri is meeting him there."

"No reason, I was just curious. I'll try and stay up then." Machelle said with a smile. "She told me she was going and she was excited to get away."

Dean yelled from the bottom of the stairs, at them that the car was there. They kissed a couple more time then Roman let her go and Machelle got off his legs.

She walked them to the car and wished them all luck.

Machelle walked back to the house.

"Guess it's you and me El Torrito." Machelle said. "What do you wanna do today?"

El Torrito barked once, grabbed his bone and went to his doggie bed.

"Thanks. You party pooper." Machelle said walking towards the kitchen.

Naomi called after the guys left and wanted to know if Machelle wanted to go and do some shopping, with her and Alex. Machelle agreed and said she would meet them.

For the rest of the day they shopped and chatted. They were having so much fun, they didn't realized it was getting late. They ended up going for dinner at the same restaurant, Roman had taken her on their first date.

After dinner Machelle thanked Naomi and Alex for the day, and they decided to get together again. She asked if they were coming to the opening of the Centre. They both said they were and that Jamie, would love that she was helping out the teens.

Machelle explained that she, wanted something that would help to stop her crying every time someone talked about him. She thought it would be a great idea to help in the healing process, at least for her. They both understood what she was saying.

Machelle had just gotten into her car, when Roman called and wondered where she was. She told him about going with Naomi and Alex. They went shopping and had just finished dinner.

They chatted until Machelle pulled into the driveway, Roman said he had to go anyway.

She grabbed the six bags she had in the car and walked into the house. El Torrito greeted her. She dropped her left overs off in the fridge and fed El Torrito.

Then she went upstairs and put the things she bought on the bed. She was going to have a shower but, forgot her PJ's. She came out of the bathroom in a towel.

She went into the closet and grabbed her PJ'S and had turned around to walk out. When she ran into Roman almost losing her towel.

"Fuck Ro, You scared the shit out of me." Machelle said holding her chest. "Are you Okay? Your not hurt are you?"

"Sorry I scared you and No, I'm not hurt. I should come home early more often if I come home to this, though." Roman said grabbing her waist and kissing her.

"Mm, I thought I heard El Torrito when you called." Machelle said laughing. "Pervert, now who's spending more time with Dean? Why didn't you just tell me you were home when you called?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I didn't know until we got to Tallahassee. I just had to talk in the ring and do some promos." Roman said laughing and kissed her again. "I don't have a choice in spending time with him, I work with him remember. I wasn't scheduled to wrestle or talk in Iowa so, I came home early."

"Well you did a great job surprising me." Machelle said kissing him. "You also ruined my surprise for tomorrow night but, that's okay."

"Oh, What was that?" Roman said kissing her.

"Never mind. You hungry?" Machelle said changing the subject. "I have left over chicken Parmesan, if you are."

"Mm sounds good." Roman said kissing her. "What did you buy?"

Roman sat on the bed and looked at the things she bought. Machelle had bought a red satin slip with a matching robe and some casual clothes for when she was on the road.

"Is this, what you had in mind for tomorrow night?" Roman asked holding up the red satin slip.

"Mm maybe." Machelle said smiling. "Come on, I'll heat the food up."

"I'd rather stay here." Roman said wiggling his eyebrows. "So, you can try this on."

"I bet you would." Machelle said kissing him. "You have to wait for two more days."

Then grabbed her housecoat and put it on. She grabbed his hand, pulling him downstairs.

Machelle grabbed a plate and her left overs from the fridge and heated them up.

They talked about his speech in the ring and some of other stars Jamie helped as Roman ate.

When he finished they walked upstairs. Machelle went to change and then crawled into bed and Roman went into the bathroom.

"Sorry, that was mean teasing you." Machelle said when he crawled into bed. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't say anything about it." Roman said pulling her close to him and kissing her hair. "I surprised you, it's my fault anyway."

"You didn't have to say anything." Machelle said laughing. "It was written on your face, the minute you saw me in the towel. I should of changed into my PJ's, while you looked at the stuff."

"It's been really hard not to think those thoughts." Roman said smiling. "At least on my end. How about you?"

"Ah, Yeah." Machelle laughed. "Why do you think I bought them? That and Naomi and Alex went to some lingerie shop. I was just going to look but, I found some really nice things."

They talked for a bit longer and then they fell asleep. Still keeping to their plan for the weekend.

When Dean and Seth came home two days later. They knew that Roman and Machelle would be at the centre. So, they dropped their things off at the house and walked to the centre.

They were surprised when they walked in. There was a mural of different people playing sports on one wall in the gym.

There was two teens putting new basketball nets up. They had new basketballs that a local sports store had donated.

Dean and Seth thought the middle room was the best. It had 'Jamieson Youth and Resource Centre' written on the wall in graffiti style lettering, with a portrait of Jamie in the middle of a shield.

Machelle came over and told them El Torrito, had watched the teens paint it on the wall free hand from a picture she gave them. Dean nodded and said he could see why. The portrait was so good, it kind of looked like a real picture was on the wall.

Dean helped Roman and some of the teens, put desks together. As they finished, Seth and another bunch of teens got the computers together.

A local company had donated their services so, there was people in the centre hooking up TV's and working on getting the internet connected. They had to pay for their phone service but, that was okay.

Another company donated an alarm system. They were there setting that up too.

By the time some of the teens parents showed up that night, El Torrito had decided it was time to play. He nudged a basketball out of the open gym doors. He watched it bounce down the stairs, and stop at Seth's feet. El Torrito then walked over and started barking and dancing around everyone laughed.

They finish up what they were doing. They locked up and went to the beach for a quick game of soccer. The teens split up Dean went on one team and Seth on the other team. One of the parents was the referee.

El Torrito as usual waited on the side lines, and played for which ever team he wanted. All the parents were cheering not for their kids but, for El Torrito who seemed to play it up the louder they cheered.

When it got dark, they all walked back to the centre to grab their cars and said goodbye to the teens and parents.

On the way home they ordered pizza and picked it up. When they got home the guys, ate outside and talked. Machelle stayed inside to watch a show.

"I can't believe, how much stuff you guys got done at the centre." Seth said. "It looks so, good."

"That it does." Dean said nodding. "That wall in the middle is my favourite. Jamie would be so proud."

"It does, doesn't it? The teens and Machelle are the ones who painted it. She wanted to get it done." Roman said. "She called Vince, this morning to see if next Thursday is good for him to officially open it, for Jamie's birthday on the 13th. Even though everything is done. The teens, are the ones that got the companies around town to donate internet and another for the alarm and the sports equipment. It was really cool getting to know them."

Dean gathered the plates and they all walked inside.

"What are you watching?" Dean asked Machelle coming into the kitchen.

"I was watching Wrestling but, It's over now." Machelle said cutting some fruit. "I taped it last night."

"Why?" Dean said. "We could of just told you what happened."

"Nope, I didn't want that." Machelle said smiling. "It's more fun yelling at the TV and all the shit Seth gets himself into."

"What you don't like me?" Seth said pouting. "I'm hurt."

"Not you as a person, silly. Your okay." Machelle said smiling. "Your character is an arrogant ass hole though. As a fan I can't stand you and don't get me started on 'The Authority'."

"Don't tell Vince that." Dean said laughing.

"To late." Roman said smiling. "She already did her rant to him this morning, before we left."

"Oh My God Machelle, you can't do that." Dean said a little louder than he wanted. "He doesn't like hearing things like that."

Roman laughed and grabbed some fruit and sat down on the stool. Waiting to watch the show that would unfold with this conversation. Dean looked at him, wondering why he was smiling.

"Maybe but, I didn't say anything bad. Besides, he asked me my opinion. What was I supposed to do? Lie to him." Machelle said with a smile. "I told him the 90's called and they wanted their 'Attitude Era' back. They pull this shit out every 10 years and It's getting old. To me as a fan 'The Attitude Era' is The Rock, Stone Cold and Mick Foley. They lost a lot of watchers, because it became stupid and about bullying not wrestling. I also told him when Hunter and him split you guys up, It was the biggest mistake they ever made. The Four Horsemen, all had belts and they survived for years together. They also had singles careers. They don't listen to the fans."

Dean couldn't believe, what he was hearing and just shook his head.

"What do you mean, they don't listen?" Seth asked.

Machelle went and grabbed her computer. She went to the WWE website. Where they ask questions to the WWE Universe.

The question was: What superstar would you most like to see RKO'd?

Machelle clicked Seth Rollins and smiled at Seth.

Seth, just shook his head. Roman and Dean were laughing.

The WWE Universe had voted 67% for Seth Rollins.

"See, I'm not the only one who hates your character." Machelle smiled. "It doesn't mean your an ass in person. I understand they need that for ratings but, the fans are getting sick of the same ole same ole. Like your character getting what he wants week after week. The Authority telling the WWE Universe they are stupid, you get the idea. They just need to think of another way to get fans interested again. It's not like there is competition for ratings. It's getting as bad as Tits N Ass, U hm I mean TNA Wrestling and that is not a place they want to go. WWE is way better than that."

All the guys laughed.

"You didn't tell Vince that did you?" Dean asked laughing at how she was picking on Seth. "So you have a plan to help?"

Roman nodded. Dean and Seth both shook their head.

"I did tell him. Vince laughed thank god, I didn't mean to tell him that but, I was on a roll with my rant and I did apologize to him. Not exactly a plan, per say." Machelle said laughing. "But, I think I have some better ideas though."

"I have to say, you have balls talking to him like that." Seth said.

"I wasn't disrespectful, ask Roman. I mean he asked for my opinion, I told him the truth and I did warn him he didn't want to hear what I had to say." Machelle said. "It was Vince, that kept insisting on me telling him my opinion."

"I know, you wouldn't, say it to be mean." Seth said. "I just meant, like Dean said he doesn't like people telling him he does something wrong."

"Note taken but, he shouldn't have asked then." Machelle said smiling. "I'm a fan first, if they do something stupid and want to know my opinion, I'm going to tell him and I told him that."

Roman and Dean just smiled.

"What else do you have do at the centre?" Dean said trying to change the subject.

"Just find an adult, to supervise full time or another part time person. Some of the parents said they would volunteer. I also need a driver for the new bus. Vince said he would look after that part." Machelle said. "I also want to find some wrestling mats. Some of the teens are wrestling at school and want to practice. I looked it up and I found a place that has something like them but, I have no idea if they would work."

Machelle pulled up the website, all the guys said they were the wrong mats and would figure something out.

They next morning Roman, told Machelle not to worry about the mats. He had it covered.

So Machelle went grocery shopping instead. Roman had told her they were going to leave, in the morning for their weekend. She didn't want Dean and Seth to starve, since they were looking after El Torrito.

Roman called his Dad, and told him about the Centre and how they were looking to get some mats. Sika told him he would call Afa and ask him. Even though they owned it together, Afa did all the ordering for the wrestling school.

When Sika called Roman back. Afa had given him a website but, said they wanted to donate them to the centre. They both thought the Centre was a great idea, and Jamie would have been so proud.

Sika asked when the Centre opened, Roman told him Thursday. Sika said they would be there and bring the mats with them. Roman thanked him and hung up.

When Roman told Dean and Seth they were happy and had good news of their own.

Hunter had called and said some of the trainers, said they would alternate twice a week and train the teens. Some of the stars would do the same and would supervise.

When Machelle came home, the guys helped her unload the car. Then they had another cooking lesson, in making dinner. Machelle didn't care if Seth was there.

Machelle turned the oven on to broil. Roman browned the hamburger, while Dean cut onions and opened a can of peas and a can of kernel corn. Seth and Machelle peeled potatoes and got them on to cook. Once the hamburger was ready Dean put the veggies in. Machelle got some Catalina dressing out and added a half a cup of dressing and a bit of water. Dean mashed the potatoes and Seth grated some cheese.

Machelle grabbed a rectangle cake pan out and Roman put the hamburger concoction in the bottom and Dean added the mashed potatoes on top. Seth put the cheese on and put it in the oven.

Seth sat down at the end of the kitchen island and wrote down the recipe as they waited for the cheese to melt. Then went in and photo copied it for Jimmy and Jey.

Machelle cleaned up the dishes, while the guys took El Torrito for his play date.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Roman stretched and rolled over and looked at the time it was five. He turned back over and kissed the side of Machelle's neck, and she shivered.

"I thought, we agreed that was a bad thing for both of us?" Machelle said rolling over and smiling.

"We did." Roman said smiling back. He propt himself up on his elbow and leaned in and kissed her. "I just thought it was a good way to wake you up, It worked didn't it?"

"Playing dirty, are you?" Machelle said squinting her eyes and putting one hand on his neck and caressed it with her fingers, pulling him closer into a passionate kiss.

Roman moaned into the kiss and she smiled, breaking the kiss.

"Alright you win." Roman said pecking her lips, rolling onto his back.

"So, where are we going?" Machelle asked putting her head on his chest. "So, I can pack."

"I planned on staying in Tampa at first but, we have a show on Monday in Vegas." Roman said caressing her shoulder. "So, instead, I got us a suite at The MGM Grand for the weekend. Then we don't have to hurry back here to catch the plane. I already talked to Dean. He will bring El Torrito on Sunday when him and Seth come. Hope that's okay?"

"As long as we are together and El Torrito is looked after, that is fine with me." Machelle said kissing his chest.

When they broke the kiss, Machelle got out of bed and went to her closet trying to decide on what she should take with her. Then put her clothes on the bed and went to the hall closet to grab her suitcase.

While Roman went into the bathroom. When he came out, she went in and grabbed her toiletries.

"Did you bring the red thing?" Roman asked with a smirk, looking at the clothes she had on the bed.

"Yes, I did." Machelle said showing him and rolled her eyes. "What else are we doing? Just so, I have the right clothes."

"No real plans but, maybe swimming." Roman said grabbing her in for another kiss. "Bring shorts and runners. Oh, there is a get together in L.A Tuesday night, with the roster if you want to go."

"Okay." Machelle said. "I always over pack. So, I should be good with what I got then. If not there is always shopping."

Roman rolled his eyes and kissed her again.

"What is it with women and shopping?" Roman said holding her tighter. "Our plane leaves in an hour and a half. We have enough time to grab a coffee on the way but, that's about it."

They finished packing then Roman took the suitcases downstairs. Dean and Seth were still sleeping so, Machelle left them a note just to say thanks to them for looking after El Torrito and to tell them there was things in the fridge for dinner. All they had to do was follow the instructions on the post it notes.

* * *

Roman hired a driver to drive them to the airport. They checked in and got on their plane. The pilot told them they would be in Vegas in four hours. There would be a car, to pick them up and take them to the hotel.

Machelle and Roman talked and cuddled throughout the flight. When they landed, the car picked them up and took them to the hotel where they checked in.

When they got to the suite, Machelle looked around. It had, a spacious private outdoor patio, with a livingroom and dining area, the Master bedroom was bigger than she thought. With a large bathroom, that had a whirlpool tub and a huge shower.

Machelle went on the balcony that overlooked the Vegas strip. Roman came out and hugged Machelle from behind.

"It's really nice out here, Don't you think?" Machelle said leaning back.

"Mm that it is." Roman said kissing her neck.

Machelle turned around and Roman captured her lips in another kiss. Machelle rested her arms on his shoulder and had her hands on his neck, pulling him closer. His arms wrapped around her body landing on her butt. Then both their stomachs growled causing Machelle to smile into the kiss.

"Shit, great timing again." Roman said kissing her again and put his forehead to hers. "Come on, we better go eat."

"There is always room service." Machelle said kissing him again.

"Mm, good idea." Roman said breaking the kiss and grabbed her hand leading her inside.

Machelle grabbed the menu to look over, they decided to order Chicken Cesear wraps and fries. Roman dialed the room service number and put their order in. Then they sat on the couch cuddling until their food arrived.

"I'm sorry." Roman said. "I think I came on to strong."

"Did you hear me complain?" Machelle said laughing. "I wouldn't have started that. So, it's a good thing you did. It's been a month and we have been teasing each other for two weeks now. What did you think would happen?"

"I don't know." Roman laughed, then added. "That our stomachs wouldn't have ruined the moment."

"True, I wouldn't say it ruined the moment though." Machelle said then kissed his lips. "That just means we can start again."

"True, we have lots of time." Roman said smiling. On the last word, his mouth opened and he yawned. "Sorry, it's not the company." Roman said laughing. "I think I need a nap. I think I woke us up to early."

When room service arrived, they focused their energies on eating and small talk, which helped with some of the sexual tension and the fact they were both exhausted. When they were finished, Roman pushed the cart out in the hall and came back in.

Machelle went into the bedroom and put her suitcase on the bed. Grabbing her night gown and pulling the suitcase off the bed before she went into the bathroom.

Roman pulled his shirt and shorts off before crawling into bed and turned the TV on. He pulled back the covers for Machelle when she came out minutes later in the red night gown.

"That's what you're wearing for a nap?" Roman said as she got into the bed. "Are you teasing me?"

"No. If I was teasing you I wouldn't have put it on. I can take it off if you want me to tease you, though?" Machelle said with a devilish smile.

"Mm. Right now anything teases me." Roman said laughing.

"I'm kidding. I didn't bring anything else. After I got dressed this morning, I forgot to put my regular PJ's in. Sorry, if you thought I was teasing you." Machelle said putting her head on his chest and yawned. They kissed and then fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Machelle woke up hours later alone, which caused her to wonder into the living room looking for Roman and was surprised by a big white box with a red ribbon on it, sitting on the coffee table with a note.

The note read:

'Machelle, I bought you this for dinner tonight. Get dressed and I will meet you in the lobby in half an hour.

Love,

Roman'

She pulled off the lid and pushed aside some tissue paper to reveal a navy blue one shoulder bondage dress, it had laces up the sleeve and a zipper that went up the whole back of the dress, that also came with a pair of shoes to match. The dress itself was beyond gorgeous, but the shoes were over the top.

"Oh my god." Machelle said.

Machelle pulled the dress out, and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Roman stood in the hotel lobby, pacing nervously and was thinking maybe he should have woke her up before he left, or at least called.

He wore dark dress pants, a freshly ironed navy dress shirt, his dark gorgeous locks pulled back. He didn't know why he was nervous, it wasn't as if he had to win Machelle over but something about the night had him on edge. He paced, he fiddled with his Rolex, and as his grey eyes drifted up toward the elevator doors, a smile stretched over his face and every ounce of nerves disappeared.

Machelle walked off the elevator, the blue dress he had bought her, hugging every curve perfectly. Her light brown hair was pulled up, the navy high heels he bought on her feet, silver hoop earrings on her ears. She smiled as she walked toward him.

"Wow." Roman said with a heavy breath. "You look gorgeous."

"You picked it out." Machelle smiled stopping in front of him and pulled him toward her for a kiss. "I wondered where you went when I woke up."

"I slept for a little bit then I got an idea, and have been busy ever since." Roman grinned before he kissed her again. "God, you look great."

"You're going to make me blush." Machelle said. "What's the big plan?"

"Well follow me beautiful. I have quite the evening planned." Roman said.

Roman grabbed her hand and then led her toward the back of the hotel.

They walked past the front desk, the gift shop, the hotel restaurant and bar, which is where Machelle had thought they would be headed but, he kept walking.

As they arrived at the elevators going up to another building. There was a man in a suit and tie.

"Good evening, Mr. Reigns." The guy said and pushed the button for the elevator.

"Evening." Roman smiled, walking Machelle through the door of the elevator when it opened.

"What is going on?" Machelle asked with a smile when the elevator doors closed. "Are up to no good?"

"Oh, on the contrary." Roman said with a smirk and kissing her. "I am up to very good."

Then hugged her from behind as they waited for the elevator to stop.

"Close your eyes." Roman said when the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

He stood in front of her now. She looked at him nervously but did as he instructed.

She felt his hands grab hers and he walked her carefully out the elevator doors. Her mind was racing with every possible option but she couldn't figure out what Roman had planned.

After a few steps, Roman stopped her once again. She felt him move behind her, hands covering her eyes and suddenly she felt his breath on her neck.

"On the count of three. One, two, three." Roman said into her ear.

Roman pulled his hands back and slowly Machelle's eyelids fluttered open.

Instantly, all the air left her lungs and her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Roman had led her to the roof top patio, littered with candles and flowers.

Next to the railing was a tented cabana, lit up with what looked like a thousand candles. The white see-through curtains fluttering in the wind, a small, table held what she thought was dinner, no chairs just an assortment of large fluffy pillows.

"Oh my God, Roman." Machelle whispered. "Are you serious?"

She asked as her eyes continued to scan the sight before her before her eyes looked up at him.

"Of course." Roman laughed. "We have to eat, and I wanted to do something special."

"This is all for me?" Machelle said, she began to shake her head slowly, her eyes glistening with tears.

"It's always for you gorgeous." Roman said softly. "You deserve nothing but the best."

Roman then wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his chin into the crook of her neck. His lips grazed softly against her jaw line and she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Machelle turned into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and caressing his neck with her fingertips.

"You are the best." she whispered.

Roman smiled as he held her tightly, his lips brushed softly against hers.

"Come on, dinner awaits." He took her hand and led her to their candlelit cabana.

Spread out on the table before them was the biggest assortment of sushi she had ever seen which instantly made her smile.

"What?" Roman asked.

"You got sushi." she said sweetly.

"I did." Roman smiled. "It's finger food, after all. Dean said you liked it but, I made sure there was no shell fish around it because Dean also said you were allergic."

She nodded as she carefully sat on one of the overly stuffed pillows with her toned legs under butt.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Machelle said.

"I don't know about that." Roman laughed as he sat next to her.

"Really? You spent hours setting this up. Getting me the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. You're kind of blowing my mind right now, Mr. Reigns." Machelle said smiling. "How did you know my dress and shoe size?"

"Good. Actually it was only an hour and half but, that's what I was hoping for." Roman said kissing her lips. "I called Dean. He went in your closet and told me."

"You did kind of set yourself up though." Machelle said as she reached for a California roll.

"Why do you say that?" Roman said.

"You're the one that has to live up to this now." Machelle said. "I mean Christmas, Birthdays, Anniversaries, they're going to have to be Pretty Big."

"Planning ahead are we?" Roman smirked Machelle smiled brightly in his direction.

"I don't see any reason not to." Machelle said.

"As long as I live up to the hype." Roman said.

"Stop it. You know I'd be just fine with fast food and cuddling on the couch." Machelle said.

"That's pretty, much going to be our entire relationship, pretty soon." Roman laughed. "Once we are on the road."

"It's been a great month, I have to admit." Machelle said with a shrug. "I'm pretty much low maintenance."

"I know that." Roman said smiling. "That's one of the many things that I love about you."

"I really thought it was all about the smell of my hair." Machelle said laughing.

"Babe, it's all of you." Roman shook his head and laughed.

"It is pretty much just your body for me." Machelle said smiling. "I'm just kidding."

Roman nodded and laughed.

"You know, it is beautiful up here." Machelle said laying in Roman's arms on their nest of pillows after they ate.

Looking through the curtained top of the cabana, she could see some of the stars sparkling in the Nevada sky. It was almost as if they weren't in a huge city, like they were actually alone.

"That it is." Roman said. "I asked to be on this side for dinner, it's not as bright."

She turned and found him staring at her.

"I was talking about the stars, goof." Machelle said smiling.

"Mm, me too." He leaned in and kissed her lips, his arms tightening around her.

Machelle's arms wrapped around his neck as the kissed deepened.

Roman's hands moved from her hips to her butt pulling her into him. She whimpered at the force of his grip, and the intensity of his kiss. She was practically putty in his hands and he knew it.

Roman moved to roll on top of Machelle without even breaking the kiss. Machelle still had her hands on the back of Roman's neck and caressed it. One of Roman's hands moved to the soft skin of her leg. She sighed as his lips moved to her neck, his hand continuing up her skirt stopping at her lace covered bottom which caused her to smile between shallow breaths.

"We should probably move this inside." Machelle said softly before turning her head to capture his lips once again.

"Why?" Roman asked, in between kisses.

"I'm pretty sure that Vince would frown upon us getting arrested for indecent exposure." Machelle said smiling.

"We're both fully clothed." Roman said.

"You really want to stay that way?" Machelle asked eyebrows arched.

"I want whatever you want." Roman stated before kissing her quickly. "It's your night, gorgeous."

"That just means Roman wants to get laid tonight." Machelle said smiling.

Roman laughed as he sat up, releasing her from his sensual grip.

"I will never say no to that opportunity." Roman said. "I am a man after all."

"Come on, handsome." Machelle said as she rose to her feet and she reached for his hand.

They walked into the elevator and back through the hotel to the elevator that would take them back to their room.

Once they got in there, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. The second the door closed, Roman had her pinned against the wall. His enormous frame pressed against hers. His hands on the back of her neck holding her face to his.

Machelle could feel his cock hard inside his pants, pressed up against her thigh. She practically purred as his hands drifted down her thighs. One hand under the skirt of her dress, he lifted one of her legs just slightly off the ground. Pressing his rock hard shaft against her. She was practically trembling in anticipation.

"I would give anything for the power to go out and this elevator to stop right now." Roman said into her ear as his tongue brushed against her earlobe. "Take you here and now."

As if on command, the elevator binged to a halt on their floor. He practically dragged her through the barely open doors and down the hallway. Pressing her against their room door and his lips against hers as he dug for the room key in his pocket.

"Fuck, Roman." she whimpered as his lips left hers.

"This key is going to be the death of me." Roman said breathless as he slid the card into the door and it flashed red. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Give it here. Maybe it needs a woman's touch." Machelle winked, taking the card and turning away from him. She stuck her ass out, deliberately brushing against him.

"I guess we know how you're getting it tonight." Roman smiled. His hands grabbing her hips and yanking her into him.

"Easy, I'm trying to work the door here." Machelle said smiling.

"You're working something alright." Roman said.

She gave him a disapproving glance before turning her attention back to the door. As slowly as she slid the key card into the reader, she felt Roman unzipping her dress. Her eyes widened as the door clicked open and he practically pushed her inside, slamming the door behind them.

"Easy tiger." Machelle laughed as he inched toward her. "You almost had me naked in the hallway."

"I'd take you naked anywhere." Roman smirked and then kissed her.

He softly slid his hands under the sleeve of her dress and guided it down her shoulders. He licked his lips as the dress dropped to the floor and she stood before him in nothing but a pair of red lacy boy shorts and a strapless red bra.

"You are so sexy." Roman said trailing his fingertips softly across her skin, over her shoulders and down her arms.

"Stop it." she said blushing, looking at the floor. "I am not."

"I will never stop telling you how amazing and sexy you are. Never. So you better just get used to it." Roman said, placing a hand under her chin and bringing their gaze back together.

"You are the amazing one." Machelle said as she put her arms over his shoulders. "I never saw tonight coming."

"I'll try to keep you on your toes." Roman grinned before kissing her softly then resting his forehead against hers. "I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"Me either." Machelle said as she was caressing his cheek.

She grazed her lips across his, not so much kissing just simply teasing which drove Roman crazy with lust. He smiled as her lips traced the outline of his jaw and down his neck as her hands fiddled with the buttons of his shirt.

"Just rip it." Roman smiled. "I can get a new shirt."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Machelle asked as her lips arrived at his shoulders as his shirt dropped off his arms. "We've got nothing but time."

"The last month has been enough time." Roman said in almost a whisper.

He sighed as her hand arrived at the crotch of his pants, brushing over his shaft that was hard and ready to go.

"You're really enjoying this teasing me, aren't you?" Roman said.

"Mm hmm." Machelle smiled, her lips moving to the other side of his shoulder.

"You know, I think I'm big enough to overpower you." Roman said smiling.

"Mm, maybe. I kind of think you'd get at least a little bit of a fight." Machelle said continuing to kiss his body.

"I think I'd like that." Roman said with a smirk, his eyebrow arched.

He bit onto his bottom lip as he felt her hands move to the buckle on his pants. The button, then the zipper were undone before her hand was running over his boxers and over his cock.

"Goddammit." Roman said.

"You alright?" Machelle smiled very proudly, getting Roman to shake his head no.

"I'm not sure that I am." Roman laughed.

Taking his hands off her butt and up her back to undo Machelle's bra letting it drop to the floor with her dress.

He groaned as she moved inside his boxers, taking a firm grip on his length. As she began stroking, his lips went forcefully onto hers and his tongue parting her lips to take control of the kiss. He walked her carefully backwards to the bedroom, practically pushing her down on the bed as he yanked off his underwear and stepped out of them.

He placed his lips on hers once again as his hands took a gentle grasp on her panties gently guilding them down her gorgeous legs.

Machelle slid back on the bed allowing Roman room to climb up instantly stationing himself between her legs. The tip of his cock grazed her entrance and she whimpered practically begging him into her. She gasped as she felt a finger against her hardened nub, softly at first. Then rubbing harder and faster, causing her hands to grip the comforter under her tightly. She moaned as his fingers continued their assault, growing wetter and wetter the more he worked her swollen nub.

"Fuck, Roman." she said almost breathless.

"You're not the only one who can be a tease." Roman said leaning in over her and pressing his lips firmly against hers.

As he continued the kiss, his hand left her wetness as he positioned himself between her thighs. He pushed in slowly allowing her to adjust to his more than ample size as she whimpered beneath him.

"Fuck…Ro…" she panted as he continued his thrusts hard, strong, and deliberate.

"God, Machelle." Roman growled. "Come here."

He pulled out of her just long enough to turn her around and get her onto her knees for him to enter her swiftly from behind. She gasped as he slammed into her, rocking her to her very core. She could feel his assault in the pit of her stomach. Each thrust drove her deeper and deeper into ecstasy.

"Oh God." Was all Machelle could get out.

"You going to cum for me, Machelle?" Roman asked, his lips against her neck as he slid in and out.

Changing his pace he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, using the other to brace himself against the mattress.

"Let it go, Machelle." Roman said kissing her neck and her shoulders.

"Fuck, Roman." She whimpered. Her back arched toward him as she felt the first rumblings of an orgasm. "Oh god."

She reached back, pulling his lips to her neck again as she cried out.

"Fuuuuck." Roman roared, his eyes rolling back as he tipped his head toward the ceiling.

One last hard thrust and they were both completely over the edge. Screams and shouts, groans and growls. Machelle panted as she laid face first on the bed, Roman practically collapsing on top of her.

"Fuck, Roman." Machelle smiled. "Wow."

"Rest up. I am nowhere near done with you yet." Roman said getting off her and rolling her over and kissing her softly. "Why did we wait so long again?"

"I don't know why." Machelle laughed as she pushed the stray hairs from his face and tucking them behind his ear. "Better late than never though?"

"Yeah, well good luck getting me to wait again." Roman said kissing her. "You ready for round two?"

"Mm Hmm." Machelle said into his kiss.

* * *

 _ **Authors notes:**_

 _ **I would like to thank LokiDarking for letting me borrow her scene I did put my own spin on it, I hope you like what I did and WillowEdmond for helping me with some sexy scenes and lilibit89 for helping me change some things around. Thank you I appreciate the help from all of you.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

The next morning Roman's eyes opened slowly, the smell of lavender filled his nose. He buried his face into Machelle's hair on the pillow in front of him and inhaled deeply. The feeling of happiness and calmness ran through his veins. It was something he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Even when him and his ex Carla were 'Good', he was rarely this happy. Carla always yelled, at him saying she was unhappy about his travelling and never spending time with her. They were definitely not even close to being romantic, after his daughter was born. He even tried to be romantic and make plans for a romantic dinner and things.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized he'd been fantasizing about this moment with Machelle. His heart was hers, a lot longer than the last month they had been dating.

Machelle's eyelids opened as she felt his soft lips grazed ever so slightly against her bare shoulder. She fought to keep them closed but, smiled snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Do you always smell so great?" Roman said smiling.

"I don't know." Machelle laughed. "You tell me. We have been sleeping in the same bed for a month."

"I think you do." Roman said, closing his eyes. "I also think, I'm going to keep you for a long time Machelle."

"Please do." Machelle said smiling. "Same here. I haven't been so happy in the last 6 months since I met both you guys and the last month with you."

"Okay. So, it's a deal then." Roman pulled her further into his arms. "Can we just stay here all day?"

"As far as I'm concerned." Machelle nodded. "I just want to go back to sleep."

"Did we ever actually go to bed?" Roman laughed.

"Not in a sleeping sense." Machelle said. "We took a nap though."

"Well, we do have a couple more hours before we have to leave for my other plan." Roman said.

"Mm, then why are we awake?" Machelle asked.

"Your hair woke me up." Roman laughed.

"What?" Machelle said rolling over and looking at him, then she put her hand on his cheek.

"It smells like heaven." Roman said laughing.

"You're so weird." Machelle laughed and kissed him. "Now be quiet, it's sleepy time. You wore me out."

Roman's eyes were closed but his eyebrows rose anyway.

"I can do it again." Roman stated.

"Put that thing away." Machelle laughed and turned over. "You're going to hurt somebody with it."

"Aw, party pooper." Roman pouted.

"Later." Machelle said.

"You better believe it." Roman said moving her hair then started kissing her neck, knowing what it did to her. "Just tell me when you're up for another round."

"Mm, like now?" Machelle said turning and kissing him.

* * *

A couple hours later they woke up to Roman's alarm going off. Roman had planned a couple's massage at the spa. When they got back to the room they both were so relaxed but, both of them were starving. Machelle grabbed the menu and Roman called their order in.

They sat on the couch and cuddled in each others arms and watched TV, both of them trying to stay awake. When room service arrived, they focused their energies on eating and small talk, which helped with them both staying awake.

When they were finished, Roman pushed the cart out in the hall and came back in and laid on top of the covers. As Machelle came out of the bathroom and placed her phone on the bedside table then laid down, into Roman's waiting arms and snuggled in close. His lips brushed softly against her forehead and she sighed happily.

"It can't possibly be this good forever, can it?" Machelle said.

"I think it can." Roman said softly, pulling her closer to him. "I don't plan on changing anything. I've got an awesome career that I love, a beautiful little girl, even though I don't see her as much as I want to and a sexy woman I plan on spending the rest of my life with. What could possibly be better?"

"The rest of your life?" Machelle said, her eye brows raised and looked into his eyes. "That's a pretty serious statement there, Mr. Reigns. Don't you think it's a little too soon for that?"

"No, I'm very serious about it." Roman said kissing her forehead. "I've been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you at Jamie's BBQ. Spending time with you after, Jamie died and all the shit that hapened. It just took Dean and my parents to point it out. Now that I have realized it, I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"I really hope it doesn't change." Machelle said softly kissing him, as his hand ran down her back then over the curve of her ass.

"I love you, Roman." Machelle whispered into the kiss.

"I love you too, babe." Roman said kissing her not wanting to stop.

"I'm so tired, where do you get all the energy?" Machelle said trying not to yawn. Roman laughed and took a deep breath.

He rolled onto his back with one arm around her, the other folded under his head.

"How about a shower?" Roman said.

"I already had a shower today." Machelle said giggling.

"This one wouldn't be intended for cleaning purposes." Roman said kissing her again.

"You're terrible." Machelle said.

"Mm, yet you love me." Roman said kissing her.

"That I do." Machelle said into the kiss. "Okay, you go turn the shower on, I'll follow you. This better work though."

After Roman broke the kiss, he got out of bed and went into the bathroom he turned on the shower and made sure it was the perfect temperature before stripping off his clothes.

He came back into the bedroom and scooped Machelle up bridal style. She laughed and swatted his chest and kissed him after he put her down.

"The shower will give you energy." Roman said kissing her knuckles and up her arms as he took her shirt off then her shorts. "Then we can go to sleep after."

Machelle nodded and walked with him into the shower. Machelle faced the shower heads only to feel a little bit of energy returning. Roman kissed her neck and cupped Machelle's breasts. As he drew her closer to him just for another kiss. His hands still kneading her breast and he ran his thumbs in slow, lazy, circles over her nipple teasing them into growing harder than they already were.

Roman turned her around and lifted her up as Machelle grabbed his shoulders. Her back was soon pressed against the shower wall. Roman moved slowly inside of her, starting with a slow, steady pace until she was moaning and kissing up his neck. He increased his speed not too quickly, but getting a little faster with every thrust until they were both were focusing completely on this, the act of two bodies becoming one.

Then he pulled out and let her down and kissed her lips again. He turned her around and was in her again. Machelle put her hands on the shower wall bracing herself. Roman kissed up her neck and moved a little faster until Machelle was unable to take it anymore. She reached behind her with her hands grabbing Roman's neck and kissed him. She moaned into the kiss as she climaxed in a shuddering rush.

Roman was right behind her. He pulled almost all the way out then slammed into her, spending himself in the depths of her warmth. Roman turned her around hugging her tight and kissed her. Until Machelle regained her strength in her legs again.

"You okay?" Roman asked kissing her lips.

"Mm Hmm. I'm just not used to this." Machelle said and grabbed the soap before running it over Roman's chest.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Roman said looking at Machelle and kissing her again. "I guess I should have warned you that I have a high sex drive."

"Don't be sorry, I didn't say it was a bad thing." Machelle said smiling up at him. "I said I wasn't used to it, B.O.B doesn't work that way."

"Remind me to get rid of that thing." Roman laughed and kissed her lips. "You won't need that thing anymore."

"Mm my hero. You will save me money on batteries then." Machelle said laughing and handed the soap to Roman when he put his hand out.

Roman soaped up Machelle as Machelle rinsed him off. Kissing him as she went. When she finished, Roman did the same to her.

Machelle turned the water off as, Roman stepped out and grabbed a towel and wrapped Machelle in it and grabbed one for himself. The towel was soon wrapped around his waist, he helped dry Machelle off before he began drying himself. They went back to bed, Roman cuddled up to her back and they fell asleep.

The next thing Machelle remembered was Roman pressing his lips against the soft skin of her shoulder causing her body to shift beside him. He gazed intently as she rolled over, her brown eyes locking onto his grey.

"What time is it?" Machelle said.

"7:30 or so, I'm guessing." Roman answered softly.

"Why are we awake then?" Machelle said with a smile causing Roman to laugh.

Machelle was simply ravishing, the light from the rising sun just barely cascaded over her bare shoulders, her eyes glistening, not a stitch of makeup on her perfect face.

"Because gorgeous, it's time to wake up." Roman said kissing her shoulder. "We've got a whole day ahead of us to take advantage of and Dean and the others will be here later today so we can't laze around. Well maybe the laze part."

"You did plenty of taking advantage last night." Machelle said rolling over to face him.

"You, my dear, didn't put up much of a fight." Roman laughed. "In fact I'd say if anyone took advantage that would be you."

"Mr. Reigns." Machelle laughed and batted her eyelashes. "I have no idea what you are referring to."

"Shall I remind you?" Roman whispered as his lips neared hers.

Roman barely grazed his lips against hers before her mouth parted. Machelle put her hands around Roman's neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. Roman's hands began to round every curve that was hidden below the covers. Roman caressed her torso, her hips, her buttocks, yanking their frames closer together, intertwining their limbs together. Roman pulled back gasping for air, a heavenly glaze to his eyes.

"Mm. See, I really think you're the one taking advantage of things here." Roman teased as he brushed her hair out of her face. He leaned in, placing his lips softly against her forehead. "But I'd be lying if I said that I minded."

"Where are you going?" Machelle asked as he tossed aside the sheets and sat up, grabbing his shorts as he stood.

"To order breakfast. If we're going to continue like this, we are going to need food." Roman leaned back over her, just enough for a soft peck on the lips before heading toward the door. "I'll call you when it's here. You relax."

She smiled as she scooted herself to his side of the bed, burying her face in the essence he had left on the pillow. Roman was perfect and Machelle was so happy.

Roman hummed as he grabbed the menu and looked over the breakfast selection. He punched the 'Room service' number into the phone and ordered breakfast, coffee, sausages, and pancakes. He was still humming when he went out onto the balcony to wait. Machelle came out onto the balcony to join him, slipping up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

Feeling Machelle's arms, Roman turned around and stopped. Machelle was wearing one of the blankets from the bed, wrapped around her. "Jesus, you do have clothes under that blanket, right?" he whispered. When Machelle shook her head, his eyes, which were already wide, grew even wider. "You are teasing me now, aren't you?"

"No not really, I wasn't going to put the suit case on the bed and dig to find clothes to wear. I thought we were relaxing today, so what does it matter?" Machelle said with a smile and kissing him. "What did you order?"

Roman pulled her close, Machelle held the blanket open a bit and closed it with her hands behind his neck. Roman started kissing her neck and rested one hand on her hip, as the other one carressed up her back.

"Mm, you better stop." Machelle said breaking the kiss. "The food will be here, soon."

"Oh hush and just let me ravage you." Roman said and started to kiss up her neck again when a knock came at the door. "Or not." Roman said with a sigh, before he uttered one word.

"Dammit."

"Relax, Roman." Machelle said laughing and rested her head on his chest. "We need to eat."

After they ate they cuddled up in bed and watched some TV. Since it wasn't a good idea to go out in the daytime to sight see because Roman would get recognized and then a mob would show up.

Dean had called a couple hours later, saying they were in town and wanted to know if they wanted to go for an early dinner.

Since this was the town Dean used to live in, and it was dark out, he took them on a scenic tour after they ate. They stopped off and played a few games of Monster mini golf. Dean won a game and so did Seth.

Machelle went into the gift shop and grabbed some things for her niece who was a big KISS fan. They also each took a picture wearing the Destroyer boots Gene Simmons wore.

Dean and Seth wanted to do the Zip lines so they all went there. Machelle didn't think it was a good idea with her neck and Roman didn't want to do it so, Machelle and Roman met them at the other end.

They went to some of the casinos and gambled a little but, no one won any big money. The guys had to be up early the next morning so, they decided to grab dessert and then took El Torrito for his walk and then headed back to their rooms for the night. Dean and Seth took El Torrito, since they had all his stuff in their room.

* * *

Monday morning Roman got up at six and went to the gym with Dean and Seth. Roman had said they would be finished at nine. So, while the guys were at the gym, Machelle took El Torrito for a walk at the park. There was other dogs there so, it wasn't that boring for Machelle.

When she got back she ordered, bacon, eggs and toast for breakfast. When the order came, Roman had just came through the door. After they ate Machelle rolled the cart out and came back in.

Roman was in the bathroom by the time she had returned. Thinking he was going to have a shower and get ready for the day. She knew he would be busy getting into the mood of wrestling so, she walked out onto the balcony, and watched people on the street, going to work.

"You coming in with me?" Roman asked coming onto the balcony.

"I didn't plan on it." Machelle said when Roman kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if I should because you need to work today."

"Might be hard when we are on the road but, we aren't right now." Roman said turning Machelle around. "It's still our weekend. So, come on."

Roman kissed her again and grabbed her hand. They went into the bathroom, Machelle got undressed and got in the shower. Roman kissed her and Machelle grabbed the soap, while Roman grabbed the shampoo and started to lather up her hair.

"What's the plan for today?" Machelle said while Roman rinsed her hair.

"Dean and I have to go for a radio interview at eleven but, you can come with us to the radio station." Roman said. "I have a phone interview at 1:30, that I will do at the arena. Then I have a meeting at the arena at two. Seth said he would bring El Torrito to the arena when he goes at one."

"Okay, sometime while we are here I would like to go to The Mirage so, I can see the people I used to work with." Machelle said grabbing the shower head and rinsing Roman's hair. "Only if we have time but, that's not until tonight though."

"I bet the guys would love to go, I would too if you don't mind?" Roman said kissing her and pulling her tighter now that they were clean. Machelle turned around to put the soap away, and turned to face Roman again.

"That would be really cool." Machelle said putting her arms on his shoulders. "I know some of the girls would just love to meet you guys."

They kissed for a bit and then they got out and got dressed so, they could start their day.

They had all decided to see if they could take off and go to L.A early. Instead of having to leave the next morning at six. Dean called Cecil to see if it was possible and tell him there would be four more people joining them. Cecil called 20 minutes later, and told Dean it was all set. They were leaving at midnight that night.

* * *

Monday Night Raw:

When they got to the arena, Roman went to the locker room and dropped his bag off then went to the meeting. It wasn't a long one, it was just Hunter telling him and Big Show what was going to happen that night. While Dean, Seth, Machelle and El Torrito walked around the arena and sat in the stands, watching them put the ring up.

That night Machelle and El Torrito were backstage in a private room watching Roman's match on a monitor. Roman was in the ring wrestling, and it was an intense match.

"You okay?" Dean asked walking into the room and stood beside Machelle. He put his arm across her shoulders.

"Yeah, it's just different to watch, up close and personal." Machelle said smiling.

"I know." Dean said patting El Torrito on the head. "Seeing someone you care about, get their ass kicked is never easy."

Machelle winced as Big Show delivered a boot to Roman's chest.

"That is true." Machelle said. "It only gets harder the more you care. I will do the same when you are in the ring tonight."

"Aw" Dean smiled. "Thanks, I didn't know you cared."

"Of course I do." Machelle said smacking his chest lightly. "So, how are you and my sister doing?"

"Great, I really do like her. Since she is moving to Florida, it will be easier for a relationship. Her and I talked a little about it, she might travel with us a little bit. Just until her work visa comes in, then she wants to start up her own company." Dean said. "I have to admit I was really scared meeting your niece but, she is a really great kid. I promised to come to her basketball game on Friday so, I'm leaving on Thursday night after the opening and staying until Sunday. Taylor and I, are going to have a bowling show down on Friday, while Sherri is at work. We are also planning on making Sherri dinner with your recipe, Taylor is really excited."

"That's awesome." Machelle said. "Good, she needs someone to pay attention to her and actually give a shit, on what she is interested in. I better stop there because I will say something I don't mean. It just pisses me off every time I talk about him."

Dean laughed and nodded his head. Sherri had told him Machelle didn't like her ex, and thought of him as a weekend dad. Not that Dean knew a lot about kids but, who comes to see their daughter at Christmas for four days and spends the time going to the movies three days in a row and then leaves. Sherri told Dean that Taylor was crushed.

The first day he met Taylor they got along. Dean helped her practice her basketball shots and taught her all the things Jamie had taught him. Taylor had told Sherri she liked the time her and Dean spent together and thought Dean was very cool. Of course when Sherri told Dean, he got a swelled ego.

Machelle gasped as Roman took a clothesline to the chest.

"Goddammit." Machelle said. "Does he want him dead?"

"He'll be okay Machelle." Dean said smiling. "Our boy's a Beast."

Machelle watched as Big Show, put Roman through the announcer's table with the choke hold. Roman was left face down on the floor behind the table. When he finally rolled over, there was a trail of blood streaming down his forehead. Roman got up just before the referee counted him out.

"Oh my God!" Machelle shrieked. "Oh God. That's not a good thing."

"Machelle, he's fine." Dean said pulling her into a side hug. "It's a cut. He'll be okay."

"Some days I guess, I will hate this job." Machelle said. "Seeing either one of you guys hurt just makes me feel like going out there and kicking some ass."

"I know Machelle. That is something I might want to see. You kicking Big Show's ass I mean." Dean said laughing. "I bet you would too."

"I think maybe when I travel with you guys, I'll stay on the bus." Machelle said smiling. "I don't like seeing you guys get hurt."

Dean laughed and hugged her tighter. Roman won with his superman punch and a spear to Big Show in the ring. When the match was done, and after Roman got eight staples in his head.

Roman headed to the room to see Machelle. He knew Machelle would be freaking out, about him being hurt and he was right, she was. He was a little relieved when he opened the door and saw Dean was with her.

"Aw, Ro." Machelle said. "Are you okay?"

Roman nodded as Machelle wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean left the room when Roman come in, to give them some privacy.

"Yeah I'm fine." Roman said laughing and hugged her back. "I just have a headache right now."

"That match looked gruesome." Machelle sighed hugging him tightly.

"I'm fine babe, I promise." Roman said before kissing her.

They heard Dean yelling outside the door and knew right away who he was talking to.

"Are we going to get food?" Dean said yelling down the hall. "I'm starving."

Jimmy, Naomi and Jey were coming down the hall. They were meeting up with Machelle and to see if Roman was okay.

"Of course you are." The trio said in unison, stopping in front of Dean.

Roman and Machelle, walked out of the room with El Torrito. Then Roman and the others went and grabbed their bags from the locker room before meeting up ten minutes later. Machelle stopped off in catering to grab some sandwiches for Dean, Jey, Jimmy, Naomi and Roman to tied them over until Seth was done.

Then went and dropped their things off at the rental car they shared with Seth. Seth wasn't finished his match yet so, Dean sent a message to him and said they would meet him at the car.

It was only eight so, they all took El Torrito for a walk to the park and played a little soccer behind the arena. Then met up, with Seth and they headed towards the airport, only stopping to grab some pizza.

* * *

Smackdown Taping:

Since Roman was hurt, he just talked in the ring and did a promo. Then he was finished for the night. When Roman was done he waited with Machelle and El Torrito until Dean was done his match.

"Sorry, we didn't make it to see your friends." Roman said kissing her forehead.

"Ah, it's no big deal. I never called to say I was coming." Machelle said. "We will be back in a couple months. I can see them then."

Roman nodded and kissed her. They left for the airport as soon as Dean finished. None of them wanted to go to the get together they were all to tired. The others were coming the next night to Tampa to help with the preperations for the opening.

They checked in at the airport and were in the air 10 minutes later. Dean fell asleep almost right away with El Torrito by his side on the floor. Machelle and Roman talked about the Centre and all they had to do.

When they finally landed they were all starving so, Dean phoned ahead for some take out. Their Chinese food arrived at the house 15 minutes after they got home.

After eating the guys locked the house up and Machelle put the left overs in the fridge, then they all headed to their rooms.

* * *

Wednesday morning Machelle had a headache so, Roman and Dean made her rest for the day. Machelle resisted a little but, in the end knew that if she didn't she would be in no shape to go to the opening.

Roman and Dean made her scrambled eggs and tea so, she would have something in her stomach and then she went back to bed.

The guys made a grocery list. Then, went to do the grocery shopping to grab some food for the next morning. They had 30 people coming for the opening that were going to follow them to the Centre and would be staying for dinner too. They decided to get a barron of beef to put on the BBQ, hot dogs for the kids for dinner. And a tray of fruit and bagels and cream cheese for breakfast.

Machelle got up while the guys were putting the groceries away, Roman turned on the kettle and handed her a cup of hot tea and some Advil. She showed them how to put the oven on the timer. Dean heated up some mushroom soup for her, after she drank it she went back upstairs to bed.

The guys were making her dinner that night with the Chicken recipe she gave them. She thought it was very nice of them.

Then Dean and Roman took El Torrito for a walk. They walked to the Centre so, Dean could show Roman the great work the teens did. Some of the teens were in there putting the finishing touches on the Centre.

El Torrito was the most excited to see them. He sat down in front of a huge jar of dog biscuits, where the computers were getting all of them laughing. Dean opened the jar and gave him one and he walked outside wagging his tail. Jake showed Roman and Dean a plaque he made.

 _'This Centre is dedicated in the Loving memory_

 _of a Great Person_

 _Jamieson Vincent McKeana.'_

Both Dean and Roman loved it.

"You did a great job, Jake." Roman said. "Machelle and the others will Love it."

"Thank you." Jake said proudly. "Some of the teens knew him really well. I didn't meet him personally, that is why I didn't know El Torrito or the fact Jamie made an offer but, some of the others told me about him. My Dad helped me and we also, made a sign for the front of the Centre. It will be here later today, we are going to put it right outside the gate to the parking lot."

"Don't worry about that part." Dean said patting him on the shoulder. "It is still very cool, that you made a plaque and a sign for a guy you only heard of. That is what matters, bud."

Jake nodded and said he was glad Dean and Roman liked it. Jake walked them down the hall to the superstar wall. The teens had put the pictures that were signed on the walls with special hangers so, they wouldn't get stolen. The Alarm people gave them the hangers.

There was 11 that were not signed. Dean said not to worry about it because, they would be there the next day and he would get them to sign them.

Roman looked at his watch seeing that it was 5:30 and the oven would be turning off soon.

"Come on Dean we got to go." Roman said. "Jake, you guys did an awesome job getting this place done."

"Thanks." Jake said. "Our parents did help us with most of the stuff but, we are all so, happy that we have this place to come to."

Jake walked them out, while he told them their parents were all helping at the opening, and how the teens were serving and their parents were getting salads and condiments ready.

El Torrito was playing with some of the little kids from the neighborhood, chasing them around the yard with a ball in his mouth, while some of the teens and the little kids parents watched him.

Dean whistled and he came running but, not until he kissed and said goodbye to the kids getting them all to laugh.

When they got home Machelle was up and just setting the table. She had told them the headache was now gone.

"Hey Roman, your Mom called and said they are coming in at eight tomorrow morning but, will check into the hotel first and be here about 9:30." Machelle said. "Your Sisters and Uncle are coming with them. I asked if they wanted us to pick them up but, your mom said they rented a van. Dwayne and his family are coming to."

Dean told her they had everything under control. They had gone to the store and got a fruit tray and some bagels and cream cheese for breakfast in the morning, along with having dinner covered with every ones help.

After dinner they all took El Torrito for his walk and his play date with the teens.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I would like to thank LokiDarling for letting me borrow some of her sexy scenes. Also WillowEdmond for helping me with some of the sex scenes. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

 **One more chapter and this story is done... Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next morning Roman rolled over, and looked at the time it was 6:30. He caressed down Machelle's back with his fingers and kissed her shoulder.

"That tickles." Machelle said laughing and then rolled over.

"Sorry." Roman said and kissed her lips. "I didn't want to wake you up but, I couldn't resist."

"Your not sorry at all." Machelle said smiling. "I was awake anyway so, it doesn't matter."

"Why?" Roman asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Machelle said kissing him back and smiling. "I have been awake for a couple hours, trying to figure out what I'm going to wear today."

"Seriously?" Roman smiled. "You have a closet full of clothes, and that's what your worried about. There are other things you can worry about. You know?"

"Like What?" Machelle said caressing his cheek. Roman grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"Like, what I'm going to do to you." Roman said as he pushed Machelle onto her back and crawled onto her, holding himself up on his elbows and kissed her, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Mm, What about Dean?" Machelle whispered running her hands, up his neck and down Roman's back landing on his ass. "He's just down the hall."

"Just be quiet and he will never know." Roman said kissing her lips. "Thank God, you sleep naked."

Machelle smiled and put one leg, around his waist and kissed him. Roman rubbed his hand up her toned thigh.

Roman moved slowly inside of her, starting with a slow, steady pace until she was moaning and kissing up his neck. He increased his speed not too quickly, but getting a little faster with every thrust until they were both focusing completely on the act of two bodies becoming one.

Roman kissed her lips and moved a little faster. Until Machelle was unable to take it anymore, arching her chest into Roman's chest and she moaned into his kiss, climaxing in a shuddering rush.

Roman was right behind her.

When they were done Roman kissed her, putting his forehead to hers.

"I love you, you know that right?" Roman said kissing her again.

"Yes, I do and I love you, too." Machelle said into the kiss, putting her hands on the back of his neck pulling him closer.

They laid there for a bit kissing and then they got up and went and had a shower.

"That still leaves me with my problem." Machelle said as she grabbed the soap, and started to wash Roman's chest and shoulders. "Do I wear something business or something casual?"

"It's going to be really hot out today." Roman said grabbing the shampoo and poured some in his hand and lathered her hair up.

"I know." Machelle said kissing his shoulder. "That's the reason I'm having trouble deciding. Is it okay to wear a sundress to an opening slash funeral?"

"Babe, you can wear anything you want." Roman said, while Machelle was rinsing her hair under the shower head. "It's a celebration of life remember and something that is supposed to be happy."

"That's true, it's so much easier for guys." Machelle said while Roman rinsed his hair. "Guys don't have to worry about it. It's either shorts or pants. You don't have to worry about, what colour looks good on you. Well maybe the colour thing but, not what's in fashion."

"You will look great, in anything you choose." Roman laughed pulling her close and kissed her lips.

"Mm, What are you guys wearing?" Machelle said caressing the back of his neck.

"I don't know." Roman laughed. "I don't have a Thing, to wear."

Machelle laughed and shook her head.

Roman turned off the water and Machelle handed him a towel and he dried himself off and grabbed a pair of shorts. Roman put his hair in a neat bun and went down stairs and put the coffee on and grabbed three cups out.

While Machelle dried her hair and got dressed in shorts and a T-shirt.

"Where is my coffee? I need it Now." Dean screamed coming down the stairs.

Roman laughed and El Torrito came right to Dean wagging his tail to greet him.

"Aw sorry, bud did I scare you?" Dean said in a baby voice.

"Why are you so, loud this morning?" Machelle said coming down the stairs.

Dean backed up so, Machelle could get on his back. He gave her a piggy back ride to the kitchen and dropped her off on a stool.

"I don't know." Dean said laughing. "Just thought people, should know I was up and it was going to be a Great Day."

"Thanks for the ride" Machelle said kissing him on the cheek.

"Your welcome." Dean laughed. "You feeling okay today, I hope?"

Machelle nodded. She went to the fridge and grabbed some yogurt, strawberries, grapes, oranges and a pineapple out and started to cut it up.

"By the way, Machelle." Dean said sitting down at the kitchen island on a stool. "Detective Orton is coming. He's Randy's Uncle."

"That's okay. I guess I should of known, by his last name." Machelle said grabbing a big bowl out of the cupboard. "So, what's the matter then?"

"Yeah, I didn't catch it either. Until Randy said something last night, when I ran into him." Dean said laughing. "Anyway, Randy said he has Jamie's ashes with him."

"It's okay Dean, I already knew the ashes were coming but, I didn't know he was bringing them." Machelle said, handing Dean a bowl of yogurt. "I can handle it, though."

"You sure?" Roman said grabbing the pineapple from Machelle to cut it up.

"Yes, I'm positive." Machelle said putting the fruit she cut up in the bowl. "I am good with this. I just don't know what I'm going to do with the ashes yet but, I'm okay with it. This is why I did the Centre in the first place, to heal and stop this crying thing. I don't think Jamie would want to be buried, in a grave yard. I think his mom and Dad were scattered at sea but, I'm going to ask Vince today just to be sure."

"I think your right. I remember, Jamie saying he was taking his parent's ashes on a boat. After his mom died, she kept his Dad's ashes. She wanted them scattered together. They both loved the water, Jamie was okay with it but, not like his Mom and Dad." Roman said handing the cut pineapple to Machelle.

Machelle put the pineapple with the other fruit and mixed it up. Then added some to her yogurt as, did Roman and Dean.

Then Dean went and grabbed Machelle's computer and looked up 'Things to do with Human ashes'. He clicked on '27 things to do with cremated remains'.

"Well it says here you can make jewellery, a gem stone and pencils." Dean started. "What about a vase, or a stained glass scene? That would be cool."

Then Dean started to laugh, almost choking on his yogurt.

"Did you know Keith Richards mixed his Dad's remains with cocaine and snorted them up his nose?" Dean said laughing.

"Eww, that's gross." Machelle said. "I loved him but, not enough to snort him up my nose. What if you sneeze?"

Dean was, just about to take a sip of his coffee and stopped.

"Oh no, your not going to do that to me again. What have I told you about making me laugh, when I am drinking?" Dean laughed. "I just had a vision of you snorting him up your nose and boogers and ashes come flying out your nose."

Roman and Machelle started to laugh with Dean.

"Now that is a vision, I don't want to see." Roman laughed.

"Suddenly, I don't feel hungry anymore I don't know why?" Machelle said, putting down her spoon. Then patted Dean on the back. "Just kidding. That was a gross vision Dean but, Very Funny."

"That's something Jamie would do." Roman said taking a bit of the pineapple. "Every time we were feeling blue he would say stuff like that to make us laugh."

"That is so, true." Dean smiled. "Sorry, I was trying to be funny."

"Why be sorry? It was funny." Machelle said laughing. "He did always do that. So, Dean what are you wearing?"

"Ah, Clothes!" Dean said laughing and winked at Roman. Then ran upstairs, knowing Machelle would chase him.

Machelle looked at Roman and shook her head and they both laughed.

"Get back, here you bugger." Machelle said, running up the stairs after Dean. El Torrito right behind her.

Roman cleaned the dishes up, and went upstairs. Hearing them laughing, he knew it was a good thing getting the tension out for the day ahead. He had a feeling Dean had planned it, to help Machelle get through the day.

Roman went to go into the bedroom, when he got hit by a pillow. Dean and Machelle started a pillow fight with him. The pillow fight lasted about 10 minutes.

They laughed and just had fun. El Torrito knocked down Dean and sat on him while Machelle played referee and counted Dean out. They all laughed with Dean when he said, he has never been pinned by a dog.

After they finished, Dean went to his room and got ready. Machelle went into the bathroom and did her make-up and put her hair in a pony tail, while Roman shaved.

Then she went into her closet and picked a white halter dress with bright blue abstract print, and white high heeled sandals.

Kind of matching the guys. Dean wore a blue t-shirt and Roman wore a short sleeve bright blue dress shirt.

* * *

Everyone seamed to show up all at once. Roman's Family, Seth, Jimmy, Jey and their families, Hunter's family with Linda, Detective Orton and Randy and his Parent's and Dwayne.

It seamed Machelle had picked the right thing to wear. Roman's sisters, Naomi, Stephanie and Alex were wearing sundresses to. Along with all the little girls, Jey's three boys had shorts and polo shirts on.

All the kids brushed El Torrito not that he needed it. He didn't have long hair but, he seamed to enjoy the attention they were giving him.

Then put a black bow tie on him. Machelle guessed it was an old one of Hunter's or even Vince's. He pranced around the house making sure everyone saw him. They all thought it was cute so, they left it on him.

They sat around and chatted for a bit and had coffee, bagels and cream cheese and fruit from the trays Roman and Dean had got.

Then at 11:30 they all started to file into their cars, and left for the centre. The opening was going to be from noon to three.

When they got there the parking lot was full of people. Some of the people were from football teams Jamie had scouted, others from the Youth Centre in New York, Wrestlers and friends. All of them came to honour Jamie.

"Well, this might be harder than I thought." Machelle said petting El Torrito. "There is at least 500 people here."

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you." Dean said turning around in the drivers seat. "Vince, was the one who called some people and word got around but, I got you covered."

Dean opened his door and went to the back of the car, and grabbed a bag. Roman opened the door for Machelle and El Torrito.

"See, I came prepared." Dean said handing her a package of Kleenex, from the bag he held in his hand. "This is what Best Guy Friends do."

"Your such a suck up." Roman laughed. I have to admit it was a good idea though."

Roman held Machelle's hand and she linked her arm through Dean's El Torrito walked right beside Dean. They walked to meet his Dad at their car.

Dean handed all the girls Kleenex. They all thought it was funny but, sweet and thanked him for thinking of them.

They all walked to the front of the Centre. Vince walked up to Machelle, and he looked like he was going to cry any second.

Dean handed him a package of Kleenex from the bag and smiled at him.

"Thanks I am going to need this." Vince said smiling. "I didn't think this would be so hard. These teens and you guys have been working so hard. They showed me the murals they did and I almost lost it."

"El Torrito stood and watched for three hours. While they did the one in the computer room." Machelle said smiling. "I gave them a picture and I didn't think it would turn out as good as it did."

"Great Job, you guys." Vince said and hugged them all. "Okay, let's get this show on the way."

Vince walked up to the podium.

Roman stood behind Machelle and hugged her. She still had her arm linked in Dean's. She knew this was going to be hard for him, just as much as her and Roman.

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention. I am going to make this quick and as painless as possible." Vince said. "I was told by my wife if I made the ladies cry, I would be in big trouble. But, to tell you the truth I think I am the one who will cry first."

Everyone started to laugh.

"I don't know if all of you guys know this but, I have known Jamie since he was born. I was his father's best friend and Jamie's Godfather." Vince said clearing his throat. "I will be honest I had this big speech I wanted to give you but, I'm afraid I won't get through it. So, instead I am just going to skip it and go with a short speech and then you can see what a wonderful job these kids did. So, here it goes."

We are here to celebrate your life.  
And the measure of its worth.  
And every single life you touched.  
While you were on this earth.  
We wish to pay our last respects.  
That's why we all are here.  
To thank you for your friendship.  
And all the memories we hold dear.  
Its been a privilege to have known you.  
We were family not just friends.  
And we will carry you in spirit.

Until we meet up once again.

Vince cleared his throat several times. Linda walked up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

El Torrito who was sitting in between Dean and Machelle, nudged her hand. She reached down and patted his head and he looked up at her. Then he walked up to the front and sat down in front of Vince and nudged his hand. Which seamed to help Vince keep it together so, he could finish the rest of his speech.

The photographer took a picture of this. He thought it was cute.

"Guess I'm in trouble." Vince said, and patted El Torrito's head. Everyone laughed again. "I know Jamie wouldn't want us to cry but, to celebrate his life. He was a great person and I know he would want it this way. The gathering of his friends and the opening of a place for the young people he held so, close to his heart. He loved giving to others. So, to sum this up I have another poem."

Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there. I did not die.

by Mary Frye.

Everyone had tears in their eyes, just because Vince was trying to hold his own tears in. El Torrito nudged his hand again and Vince patted his head. It seamed the big dog, sort of knew what was happening and wanted Vince to know he was there for him.

"It is my pleasure to open the Jamieson Vincent McKeana Youth and Resource Centre." Vince said "I know he would be proud of what these teens did to this place."

One of the teens handed Vince a pair of scissors and he cut the ribbon. The moment Vince cut the ribbon another teen lifted a cloth from the sign.

"Please come in and look around." Vince said. "When you are done looking at what the teens have done, please join us at the back of the building. For some food and some great stories. Enjoy the day!"

The photographer from the paper, took pictures of Vince cutting the ribbon. He had already gone through the Centre and taken photos. When Vince had gone through.

Vince came up to Machelle.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Vince asked.

Machelle nodded and let go of Roman's hand and walked outside with Vince.

"Sorry, I had a longer speech." Vince said tears running down his cheeks now. "I was going to tell happy stories but, I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. It's like having your own child die."

"Don't worry about it, Vince. You did better than I would have." Machelle said and hugged him. "Come on let's go party. That's what Jamie would have wanted in the first place."

Vince smiled and Machelle dried his tears with a Kleenex and they went inside.

Once everyone had seen the inside of the Centre, one of the parents started up the BBQ. The parents had brought some of their own from their houses. Plus the one Dean and Seth bought.

Machelle asked if she could help but, the mom's of the teens kicked her out of the kitchen. Saying the teens had everything under control. Machelle smiled, and thanked them for helping.

When she went out back, they had tables and chairs set up and two tables for food. With a kind of stage set up with a Microphone for later, for any one that wanted to tell stories about Jamie. There was also a big screen set up. Machelle thought it was for a movie or something.

The teens all helped bring things out. They had salads, drinks, hot dogs, fixings for the burgers and the cake the people from the Performance Centre brought.

After everyone ate, people started getting up and telling funny stories. About food fights Jamie started in restaurants, cars and even in catering.

Pranks, Jamie played on people. Like putting Saran wrap on toilet seats, in hotel bathrooms or at Venues.

One teen told people about the time they went camping and Jamie wanted to play a prank on one of the campers because he was drunk and being an idiot. They moved the outhouse back three feet and the guy fell in the hole. Everyone was grossed out but, laughed.

The teens from New York, showed a video of Jamie playing basketball with them. Taking them on trips to meet basketball stars. Playing mud football with them. Juice shaking his head and drool flying on people, just funny things. Even Machelle was in some of the videos. Jamie had taken them to one of her dance competitions one time.

Seeing the video was when Machelle, almost lost it. She didn't cry but, she sure felt like it. Dean saw her and was going to send Roman over to her but, he saw her walk around chatting with everyone. Trying to distract herself.

Little did Dean know she was heading to the bathroom to break down but, got caught with people stopping her to chat.

Machelle knew some of the football players, they were teens when she was at the Centre in New York. They brought pictures of Jamie and updated, her on what they were doing.

It was going on three o' clock and some of the wrestlers had to catch a flight to Atlanta, for a show that night. So, they said their goodbyes to Machelle and everyone else and left.

All the people that came to the house in the morning, left around 3:30.

* * *

They had planned a BBQ. Patty and the girls, peeled potatoes, made potato salad and green salad.

They had put the roast on the rotisserie prongs and put the roast on the BBQ.

Dean, Jimmy and Jey had set up tables and chairs for everyone. Summer, Vanessa and Patty had brought chips and a veggie tray for the kids to snack on.

El Torrito had gone to the garage and grabbed his soccer ball out and played with the kids for a bit. Then went inside and dragged his doggie bed, to where the kids were watching Frozen and fell asleep.

* * *

Machelle and Roman had stayed at the Centre to help clean up. Even though the teens gave her shit for helping.

Machelle thanked the parents and chatted with them for a bit. She wanted to know if they should up the fee for the Centre. All the parents seamed to agree, it was a good idea. It kept the teens busy and out of trouble and there was more teens that wanted to join.

One parent said that her son was more into helping out at home and made him more responsible. When he had joined the Centre, when it had first opened.

When it was closed down they thought the teens would lash out and get into trouble but, they didn't. Instead they kept up their good deeds.

They would all go to old age homes and help out with the elderly. Taking them out for walks and just chatting with them. That was just one of the examples. All the parents agreed with that, they all seamed to look after each other too, at the Centre and at school.

After everything was cleaned up and the tables and chairs put away. The parents and teens went to their cars and they all left the centre.

It was almost 4:30 and Roman knew Machelle would be hungry, because she hadn't eaten anything since this morning.

Dean had left the car and went with Dwayne.

* * *

"Are you okay, Machelle?" Roman asked when they got in the car.

"Yeah, I think it went good." Machelle said smiling. "I think the video was my downfall. I lost it, seeing him. He always took the teens to basketball games or played mud football. I miss that."

"What the games or playing mud football?" Roman asked grabbing her hand.

"Both." Machelle said smiling. "I used to play, sometimes. We had a deal with the guy next to the Centre, he had a field. It used to be a apartment building but, the city knocked it down. We made sure it was clean and he used to let us play on it. It was a huge mud pit anyway when it rained but, we always had fun. He even came and watched sometimes. As for the games, I didn't mind them it was just fun being with the teens, spending time with them. I never paid attention I was the shit disturber, as Jamie used to call me. Starting popcorn fights, talking when I was supposed to be watching."

"So, then we need to find a field we can play on." Roman said laughing, and kissed her hand when they stopped at the light. "And not take you to any sports games."

"Good idea, not taking me to a game." Machelle smiled. "After, I get my neck fixed for mud ball though. So, it's not touch mud ball I loved to spear, I mean tackle people."

"Really?" Roman said laughing. "I never knew, you had a mean streak in you. Jamie used to love that part too."

"I don't usually except playing mud ball, it brings the inner bitch in me." Machelle smiled. "Where do you think I learned to do it? Jamie taught me."

When they got home, Roman had to park on the street. They walked up the driveway, hand in hand. Dinner was almost ready.

Sika was just taking the roast off the rotisserie bar. Dean had given him a platter to put the sliced meat on.

Patty and the other ladies, had put the salads and potatoes on the table outside.

They all sat down at the table outside and Sika said a prayer. After they talked as they ate.

"What are you going to do with the ashes?" Vanessa asked Machelle. "I mean, are you going to keep them?"

"No, I want to do something with them. What? I have no idea." Machelle said. "Dean looked some things up, on the computer like jewellery or stained glass which sounds cool."

"He told us about Keith Richards." Vanessa Laughed. "We were all grossed out but, laughed at his vision."

"What about a flowering tree?" Sika said. "Like a Crepe Myrtle or a Magnolia tree? They both smell nice. Patty and I have them in our yard. You could sprinkle them around the tree."

"Jamie liked roses too." Patty said taking a sip of her iced tea.

"I like roses but, where would I put the tree?" Machelle said. "Aren't they big? There is only a bit of grass back here."

"No, not really big like a cedar or an oak tree. More like the size of a plum or grapefruit tree. Put them in the front yard it is bigger." Sika said. "Both of them, give off shade and grow very well in this weather."

"Would you be able to get them at any nursery?" Machelle said smiling.

Sika nodded his head.

"There is one by the Performance Centre." Dean said.

"I like that idea." Machelle said. "I mean, now that I think about it, I don't plan on selling this place."

* * *

Machelle, Sika, Vince and Afa walked to the front of the yard, after they all ate. Sika suggested a couple places for the trees. He told her how to prune them. He said they were both hearty trees and grew pretty fast.

It was going on 8:30 and the kids were getting restless so, they all decided to leave. It was a long day for the kids.

Dean's flight left at 11 but, he would get to Calgary at nine, with the time change. Dwayne was going past the airport so, he said he would give him a ride. He had to be there two hours before anyway.

Dean went and grabbed his bag.

"I think the tree idea is a great thing." Dwayne said hugging Machelle. "When you get it, give me a call I would like to be here if you don't mind?"

"Of course, you can come." Machelle said. "All of you guys, are welcome to come. It will be on Sunday, sometime after Dean comes home. We will call you, I promise. You guys can come over any time, by the way."

Machelle hugged everyone and thanked them for coming and for making dinner.

Roman and Machelle walked them out. When they had all left, Roman parked the car in the garage and locked all the doors and put the alarm on.

Machelle put the dishwasher on. Then got the coffee ready for her and Roman in the morning.

Then they walked up stairs.

Machelle walked into the bathroom and was going to wash her make-up off. When roman came into the bathroom.

"I think that went really great, don't you?" Roman said hugging her from behind and kissed her shoulder.

"That it did." Machelle said leaning her head back on his chest. "It was really, nice of your Mom and sister's to help with dinner."

"Yeah, Dean said Mom insisted they help." Roman said. "They had a great time and they all love you. All of them say your family now."

Machelle Laughed.

"You want to go to the nursery tomorrow?" Roman asked.

"No, Dean wants to come with us." Machelle said turning in his arms. "Dwayne said there is a better one, down by the marina. They have all kinds of trees. I told him we would call on Sunday and he said he would meet us there."

"Okay, that works." Roman said kissing her and rubbing his hands up her bare back. "We can relax this weekend then?"

"Mm sounds good to me." Machelle said with a smile. "Dean said he gets back at one on Sunday."

"If we are going to the nursery, we can grab him and go there." Roman said kissing her. "I'll text him and tell him we will pick him up."

"I need a shower again." Roman said kissing her and undoing the string at the back of her neck. "You wanna join me?"

"I can't refuse an offer like that." Machelle smiled.

Roman stripped his clothes off and turned the shower on. Machelle stepped out of her dress.

"What is that?" Roman asked pointing to her chest.

"It's a silicone stick on bra. It sticks to your skin." Machelle laughed and handed it to Roman. "I wore it instead of a bra, other wise you would see the straps since the dress was backless."

"It's squishy." Roman laughed.

"It also makes your boobs look bigger." Machelle laughed and walked into the shower. "I used to wear them under my costumes when I danced. Since some of them were backless."

Roman put it on the counter and walked in after her.

"I guess, we should have taken Monster for a walk." Machelle said and grabbed the soap.

"I think that would be a problem, he's passed out." Roman said, kissing her shoulder. "Dad said the kids, wore him out. When they got home, they chased him and played soccer in the front yard with Jimmy, Jey and Dwayne. He even dragged his bed into the TV room and watched Frozen with them."

"So, what did Vince say when he called you outside?" Roman asked taking the soap from Machelle and soaped her back.

"He felt bad because his speech was short." Machelle laughed, turning around. "I told, him he did better than I would. I would have cried the whole time."

"You looked like you were holding it together." Roman said kissing her. "Yes, I was watching you. Everyone, that was at the house this morning was watching."

"Like I said, I was doing great until I saw the video. That's when it really hit me." Machelle said smiling. Roman grabbed the shower head and rinsed her off. "I went into the bathroom and was crying when, Vanessa and your Mom came in and hugged me. Vanessa said Dean sent them in."

"He was worried about you." Roman smiled. "That's why Mom had a wet spot on her shoulder?"

"Yeah, I felt bad for getting her dress wet. I kept apologizing to her." Machelle said smiling. "Vanessa said, something about Canadians always do that. It made me laugh and then I was okay after that. It's true though, bump into someone by accident 'Oh Sorry'. Anyway I felt a lot better after."

Roman was laughing, but he stopped looking at her, watching as the water rushed over her body. A different expression, one certainly not of amusement, came over him and he pushed her into the wall and kissed her passionately.

Machelle moaned and returned the kiss, standing on her tiptoes, as if to get closer to his height and thus closer to those lips.

Her hands caressing down his back, and up to his neck.

Roman reached between them, touching her, testing her, realizing that there was a different moisture between her legs than just the water from the shower. His own body strained and he felt himself rising. He didn't just want this woman, he needed her.

He lifted her up, easily and slid himself inside of her, both of them shuddering at the feeling of coming together, becoming one. Their lips met again and slowly, he began moving inside of her, gently at first, but as their passion grew, so did his thrusts, until he was slamming her into the wall of the shower. Machelle could feel the slippery tiles pressing into her back, but she didn't care, all that mattered was this, him inside of her, teasing that heat from her body into coals, then into flames. And when the fire burned too hot she found herself pulling away from his kiss, his lips, her head tossed back, a low, long, moan coming from her lips, her body shuddering in release.

Roman was right behind her. Pulling out so he was almost completely out of her, he slammed himself inside of her, his own release coming in a wave of heat she could feel deep inside of her.

"I know I say this every time." Roman said breathless and putting his forehead to hers. "I love you, Machelle."

"I know, I love you too Roman." Machelle said kissing him back.

They stood there catching their breath for a bit. Then Machelle turned the water off. They got out and they dried each other off, and crawled into bed.

Roman put the TV on and Machelle cuddled up to his chest, Roman kissed the top of her head and they watched TV until they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you to** ** **W** illowEdmond for helping me with the shower sex scene. Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

 **Well this is it. I hope you enjoy the last Chapter !**

* * *

The next morning Machelle came into the bedroom and got under the blankets in her shorts and sports bra and cuddled up to Roman's back. She caressed her hands down his chest and kissed his neck.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked smiling.

"Waking you up, like you did the other day to me." Machelle said kissing his neck again. "Did it work?"

"Mm, that it did. What time is it?" Roman said rolling over and hovered over her. Machelle moved her legs to make room and he propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her. "Why are you dressed?"

"It's 8:30." Machelle said into the kiss. "I had to take El Torrito for a walk. He was whining at the bedroom door at seven this morning."

"Guess I was more tired than I thought, I didn't hear anything." Roman said smiling and kissed her. "You, kept me up all night."

"Your full of shit, it was all you this time. I only got two hours sleep before Monster woke me up." Machelle said laughing, playing with his hair and tucking some of it behind his ear so, it wasn't in his face.

"I admit I might have had a small part in that but, just a tiny bit." Roman smiled and kissed her again. "You did say you wanted it to be like the weekend, did you not?"

"Yes I did, I still do." Machelle smiled. "But, your mom phoned about 15 minutes ago, and wants us to go to lunch with them. She wants you to phone her, when you get mobile."

"Shit, I forgot about that. She said something yesterday about that. I guess I have to get up then." Roman went to get up when Machelle locked her legs around his waist and gave him a devilish smile. "Then again I can say we have plans already."

He Laughed then kissed her a couple more times. Then Machelle unlocked her legs and he got up and went into the bathroom. Machelle got up and made the bed while he was gone. Roman came out minutes later and grabbed his shorts from Machelle and put them on.

They went down stairs and Machelle grabbed the fruit and yogurt cups, out she had made earlier. Roman poured them coffee, and they sat outside to eat.

"So, what do you want to do while Dean is gone?" Roman said after they ate. "I know you said same as the weekend but, anything else?"

"No not really, I mean Dean wants to come to the nursery with us." Machelle said. "The teens have everything under control at the Centre. What about you?"

"That's true." Roman smiled. "I wanted to watch TV tomorrow, there is a football game on."

They got up and walked into the house.

"Do you like watching Football?" Roman asked leaning on the counter folding his arms over his chest.

"No, not really. I only like wrestling but, that's okay." Machelle said leaning down to put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Or distract me from watching the game." Roman said watching her bend down looking at her ass.

Machelle stood up and looked at him So, she wiggled it a bit and smiled. Roman stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Machelle's waist pulling her closer.

"Maybe but, your missing the point." Machelle said turning around putting her arms around Roman's neck. "I can find something to do. Maybe I'll bake or I might just curl up beside you and relax all day."

Then the phone rang, Roman kissed Machelle then grabbed it. He knew it was his mom. They chatted for a bit and Machelle went upstairs.

When he was done he went upstairs. Machelle was in the bathroom just turning on the shower and had just walked in.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Roman said stripping off his shorts and just walked in. "Your neck is sore isn't it?"

She had her back towards him letting the water fall on her shoulders, her head was resting on the shower wall, trying to relax the muscles.

"Mm Hmm, I'll be okay though, I'm just a little tired that's all." Machelle said and looked at him.

Roman grabbed the soap and soaped his hands up and gave the soap to Machelle, then started washing her back, and massaging her shoulders and neck.

"You need a good massage, that's what you need. Your shoulder muscles are really tight." Roman said. "Is it always like that?"

"It hasn't been this bad in a long time. I usually use those Tiger Balm patches but, I haven't been able to find them in the states. They seam to work better than the liquid does. I'll be okay. So, where are we going for lunch?" Machelle asked putting her head down while Roman massaged her neck.

"When Dean calls I'll ask him to grab some then. I texted him last night but, he hasn't gotten back to me." Roman said kissing her shoulder. "Mom said Denny's, just down the way from their hotel. They are taking the kids to the zoo after. Mom asked if we wanted to come but, I said no because we would be bombarded with fans. Hope that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is." Machelle said turning around and kissing him and soaped up her hands and then put it back in the soap dish and ran her hands over his chest. "We can just relax then. They are coming to Miami, anyway for Raw."

"Are you sure your okay with me watching the game tomorrow? I feel-." Roman started but, Machelle put her index finger on his lips.

"Yes, just because I don't watch sports doesn't mean you can't." Machelle said grabbing his cheeks and kissed him. "I'll find something to keep me busy. There is another TV I can watch, if need be. I need to get some things for El Torrito anyway, for when we travel. He needs to get his Vaccinations up to date and things like that."

"Okay we can go to Petsmart after lunch, It's by the restaurant, If you want?" Roman said kissing her as he spoke. "That way you don't have to go out tomorrow."

"Mm, done deal." Machelle said. "I was thinking of a covered fish tank for Betagirl so, she can come with us. Big plastic containers for El Torrito's food, another doggie bed, some new toys and a couple rawhide bones. Since he has chewed the big bone your Mom and Dad got him."

They stayed under the shower for a bit, just holding each other and kissing.

"Mm, Maybe we should just stay home today." Roman said after he broke the kiss. "I can phone Mom back and cancel."

"Your mom will kill us both if we don't go, and you know it." Machelle laughed. "Besides it's only two hours tops. lunch and Petsmart then we can come home and relax."

"Fine but, your mine when we get back home." Roman said kissing the top of her head. "You can put the red nightie on and tease me."

"Mm, Deal." Machelle smiled and kissed him. "You really are a Pervert, you know that right?."

Roman smiled and wiggled his eyebrows and then kissed her. Then they both got out and dried off and got dressed.

Then they left for lunch with his family and went and got the things for El Torrito and Betagirl.

* * *

They decided a fish tank on a bus wasn't a good idea so, they got a small octagon tank instead and got her some neon tetras to keep her company. They dropped the tank off at the centre and filled it and put the chemicals in. Since the water had to sit over night, they brought the tetras home and put them in with Betagirl. They would bring them to the centre in the morning.

When they got home Roman gave El Torrito a bone when they got back and he went to his doggie bed and they went upstairs. Roman gave Machelle a massage and then they went for a nap.

When they got up, a couple hours later. They took El Torrito for a walk and had dinner at the same place that Dean had taken Machelle for fish and chips. They walked down the main street on the way home looking in stores. Just kind of wasting time.

Dean had phoned Roman back, right as they came through the door saying his flight was in at 1:30 and Roman said they would pick him up and then go to the nursery. Dwayne was meeting them there. He also asked him to get the patches for Machelle. Dean had put his phone on speaker and Sherri said she knew which ones and they would get them in the morning.

Then Taylor spoke up and thanked Machelle for the t-shirts and glass fish. She had put them in her new fish tank with her fish Sushi and he loved them. Machelle was happy she liked them.

After the call they hung up and watched some shows they had taped and cuddled on the couch.

Then went upstairs to watch Expendable 3 with Sylvester Stallone in bed. Both falling asleep before it was even over.

* * *

On Saturday morning Roman hummed as he scrambled a pile of eggs on the stove. Eggs in a pan, bread in the toaster ready to be put down, plates with strawberries nearby, bacon in the electric frying pan, crackling away.

"Are you actually cooking, out here or just staring into space?" Machelle asked coming into the kitchen.

Roman snapped from his daze and turned toward Machelle.

She stood on the other side of the kitchen island, dressed only in panties and the shirt he had on the day before, only a couple of the buttons actually in use.

"That's not even fair." Roman whispered. "Your just teasing me again, now."

"Who me? Well I would have put my PJ's back on again." Machelle said with a sly smile, leaning against the counter. "But, after this morning I have none."

"I'm sorry." Roman said smiling and came closer and hugged her. "I didn't hear you complain this morning."

"True I didn't but, now I have no PJ's shorts, that aren't flannel." Machelle said kissing him. "What are you making anyway?"

"Ah..eggs?" Roman stuttered.

"That sounded more like a question." Machelle laughed.

"I think it was." Roman said, gulping down a lump forming in his throat.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. The crease of her neck, the way his shirt hung on her perfect breasts, her stomach peeking out from between the unbuttoned shirt, her long, legs, extending from the perfect white panties she was wearing.

"You need, to go into a different room. I can't function looking at you." Roman said turning around to turn off the frying pan for the bacon.

"I think your eggs are toast, so to speak." Machelle said, pointing to the smoking pan.

"Dammit!" Roman said, grabbing the pan handle.

It too was hot, and immediately sizzled against his skin.

"Fuck!" Roman shouted as he dropped the pan into the sink. "Goddammit…"

"Here let me help." Machelle grabbed a kitchen towel from the counter and quickly ran it under the faucet before wrapping it around his reddened hand.

"Are you okay?" Machelle asked.

"Aside from the singeing pain, yes." Roman said with a chuckle. "You, babe are dangerous to have in the kitchen. Dressed like that."

"I'm so sorry." Machelle said, her hands still softly holding the towel in place.

"It's alright. It's not your fault you distracted me." Roman said, his eyes roaming the body before him. "In fact, I'm already starting to feel better."

"Stop it." Machelle laughed, looking up into his eyes, that had darkened slightly.

"If you weren't the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on, in my shirt." Roman said. "It would be a little bit, easier to control myself."

"Roman, what are you doing?" she laughed as he began walking her backward toward the kitchen island.

"Making myself feel better." Roman said, as she bumped into the counter behind her.

He put his hands on her waist and lifted her to sit on the cold granite. Without giving her a second to question. He put his lips upon hers, their tongues engaging in a heated battle. Machelle put her arms on Roman's shoulders, her fingers caressing the back of his neck.

Machelle gasped as he pulled his lips from hers, moving to the crease of her neck. His hands roaming under the shirt, up the length of her torso until his skilled fingers found the two closed buttons on his shirt she was wearing.

Roman's hands then grasped the fabric of her panties tightly, practically yanking them from her body and tossing them carelessly to the floor below along with the shirt she was wearing.

"God, Roman." Machelle said breathless.

"Scoot forward." Roman smiled devilishly.

His hands then moved to his own shorts, sliding off his boxers and kicking them to the floor.

Without a second of hesitation he threw an arm around her waist, pulled her closer and onto his hardened member. Machelle gasped as he entered her, completely, entirely, his hips driving in and out.

"Ro…" Machelle said breathless. Wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Shh." Roman said, his lips crashed onto hers once more as he continued the task at hand.

He could feel her walls beginning to clench around him, a full blown orgasm within reach. He quickly pulled her from the counter, but forced her over his arms. Machelle braced her hands on the counter.

She couldn't form a word, let alone a sentence as his cock slid in and out of her slick opening, pushing her closer and closer to the blackness of a climax.

Machelle stood up reaching her arms back, pulling his head closer so, she could kiss him.

Machelle felt her knees go weak as his expert fingers found their way to her swollen nub, rubbing the smallest of circles, attempting to push her over the edge.

"Fuck." Machelle said, in between breathes.

"Let it go, babe." Roman said softly before his lips met her earlobe and down her neck.

Machelle felt the rush of an orgasm fill every cell of her body. Letting go of his neck she leaned forward, arms on the counter, bracing herself as a tremor coursed through her body.

"Oh God." she whispered as Roman thrust himself into her a few more times.

The last being all he needed to join her in bliss.

"My God." Roman said hunched over Machelle. His chest, resting ever so gently against her back.

He planted a trail of kisses on every inch of skin, his lips could reach.

Roman stepped back, turning her around and put his lips onto hers. It was another few moments before he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

He took a short pause and a deep breath before he whispered.

"Now, what to do for breakfast?" Roman said kissing her again, sweetly. "We could always go out."

"Or I can fix breakfast this time?" Machelle smiled. "You wanted to watch the game anyway. What time is it on?"

"One, I think." Roman said kissing her again. "I don't know, if I want to watch it now."

"Mm, You can always record it." Machelle said in between kisses caressing the back of his neck.

"Great idea." Roman said, then he grabbed his shorts off the floor and handed Machelle his shirt to put on. "What time is the vet appointment for?"

"I didn't make one. I called my friends in New York instead and they are going to courier it to me. I can do it, I still have my licence. I just didn't have one to give him. It should be here on Monday before we leave for Miami." Machelle said putting Roman's shirt back on. "By the way you now owe me, a pair of PJ shorts and some new panties."

Roman nodded, and smiled and kissed her again.

While Machelle fixed breakfast, Roman went in and set up the PVR to record the game.

Then came back and cleaned the counter off with cleaner and poured the coffee.

They sat at the kitchen island and ate their breakfast, teasing each other while they ate.

When they were done Machelle made Roman put the dishes away in the dishwasher since she didn't want to bend over because she didn't have any underwear on and then went up stairs for round two.

They had a shower and ended up going shopping for new PJ shorts and underwear for Machelle and some shirts for Roman. When they got back home they went up stairs for a nap.

* * *

Since Roman missed his game he wanted to watch and Machelle felt bad. Machelle decided to make Honey garlic chicken drumsticks for dinner that night, to go with left over potato salad.

She grabbed some Cheez Whiz and put some salsa in it to make it, like you would get at a stadium and put it in the microwave. She grabbed a bag of Nacho chips and put them in a bowl and set them aside.

Then went up stairs and crawled under the covers and kissed Roman's neck to wake him up. After an hour, Machelle led Roman downstairs. Wearing the red nightie he wanted her to wear earlier.

He was surprised when she led him into the media room and he saw the spread she had set up. There was beer on the coffee table and then Machelle brought in the chicken drumsticks and a plate of Potato salad and the nachos. Then they sat and watched the game together.

Machelle tried really hard to stay awake but, in the end fell asleep almost at the end of the game. Roman didn't mind they were together and that's all that mattered.

When the game was over, Roman cleaned up and then woke Machelle up and they went upstairs to bed.

* * *

The next day they picked Dean up and went to the nursery. Dwayne met them there.

They ended up buying both trees because Machelle liked them both and couldn't decide between them. They got, a purple Crepe Myrtle and a light pink Magnolia tree.

The guy at the nursery, helped them put them in the back of Dwayne's truck.

When they got home, Roman's family, Seth, Hunter, Stephanie and Vince and Linda were there and they all helped in planting the trees. Then they sprinkled both with Jamie's ashes. They all said a few words.

Dwayne had asked everyone if they wanted to go out for dinner, after they planted the trees. Hunter jumped at the chance to bug Dwayne by saying he never buys anyone dinner.

They all laughed at the back and forth bantering, finally ending with Vince telling them he was buying and then Dwayne called Hunter cheap and it started all over again.

* * *

Over the next year. Machelle had gotten her neck fixed, she was off for four weeks and was biting at the bit to go back to work. Vince had let Roman look after Machelle for the whole time she was recovering.

She got the staples out after three weeks and was cleared to travel. She wanted to go on the road right after the appointment but, Roman had to convince her to wait a week. He knew she was bored but, wanted her to rest before they started to travel again.

When she did come back all the wrestlers made sure she didn't lift or strain herself. Even though sometimes Machelle got mad at them, she knew it was for her own good but, hated it when people would tell her she couldn't do things.

After Three months of healing she was back doing anything she wanted but, did it carefully, just in case.

Machelle had gotten the new bus. It was better than the pictures the sales guy showed her. The bus was like a second home, as it had everything that they had at home. She actually, started to like the travelling.

She was doing Dean and Roman's schedules and two others. Vince made sure that Dean and Roman were sort of on the same schedules. So, they could travel together sometimes.

She also stayed true to her promise, and didn't watch when, Dean or Roman wrestled. Everyone else she was okay to watch, just not the one she loved and the one that was like her brother.

She was okay with Seth getting his ass kicked though and Dean made sure Seth knew about it too, every chance he got. Seth never took it personal though. He knew at least she liked him as a person.

Her sister and Dean were doing great. He was usually at her place, most of the time when they were home. They were even talking about getting a house together.

Machelle was loved the fact that Dean liked being around her niece. Dean took her out to either a bowling alley, or something every week when he came home. Taylor was always excited to see him and see what he had planned for them to do. Sometimes she even planned things.

In the summer Sherri and Taylor travelled with him for three weeks. Then Dean would rent a bus, so they could have privacy. Then Taylor went to her dads place but, always loved coming back to see Dean.

The Centre was doing great too, the memberships to the Centre had doubled. When the older teens went off to college, they always came back to visit and sometimes helped out.

Machelle had added another section and now they could have 150 people in the centre at one time. They made the new section into the library and made the old library a kitchen.

They used the new kitchen to make cookies and goodies and took them to the nursing homes and hospitals. Machelle gave cooking lessons to the teens when she was not on the road.

Roman and Dean had found a great location for a mud football pit, not far from the centre. The teens that knew Jamie were so, happy and taught the younger ones the rules. They got together at least once a month to play. Even some of the wrestlers got into playing with the teens.

Mr. Horton was happy with being a part time supervisor, with the parents helping out. They all rotated and there was always at least three adults at the centre every day. Mr. Horton had met someone at one of the seniors centres activities he went to and was very happy.

Machelle and Roman were still together. Roman was thinking of asking her to marry him. Dean had told Sherri and she was happy for them and had helped Roman plan it.

Roman had decided to do it as a private affair, just him and Machelle. Then invite the family over the next day to celebrate.

Sherri had set up the patio in a romantic setting with white Christmas lights, candles and flowers. There was a cabana on the beach with a small table. Lighted with fake candles. As real ones would have gone out with the wind.

Roman had made dinner, while Dean and Taylor distracted Machelle with going bowling. When she came home Roman led her to the patio. He had dropped his napkin on purpose at dinner, and then went down on his knees and took a box from his pocket, and opened it.

Machelle was speechless and tears started to come down her cheeks. Of course she said 'Yes' and kissed him.

They got married six months later in August, in a simple ceremony on the beach in Pensacola. With family and a very small group of friends around them. Dean was the best man, with El Torrito by his side.

They had a huge party after the ceremony, with the rest of their friends and family.

They honeymooned in Jamaica for a week. Dean had taken El Torrito on the road with him and Sherri while they were gone.

A year after they got married, Machelle found out she was pregnant. When she told Roman he was ecstatic, it was Machelle that was freaking out. She was excited but, they had talked about kids and they had a plan for two years to try so, Roman could still wrestle.

She freaked out even more when she found out it was twins.

Machelle had the twins on Jamie's birthday April 13th. All the freaking out was for no reason, once they put them in her arms.

Kekoa (Warrior in Samoan) Joseph Jamieson Reigns (aka JJ) was 6lbs 8 ounces.

Mikala (Micheal in Samoan named after Machelle's Father) Jacob Vincent Reigns was 6 lbs 2 ounces.

Machelle and Roman both decided to make Dean their godfather and Stephanie was named godmother. They wanted Vince but, they knew it would hard for him. He was the one that suggested Stephanie and was happy it was one of his family members.

Once Machelle felt better, she went back on the road with the twins, for another few years. Then Vince gave Roman a chance to work at the Performance Centre so, he could watch his kids grow up. Vince knew that was important for him.

Machelle and Roman let Dean and Sherri use the bus, since he was still travelling. Roman sometimes went and did appearances and went with Dean.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Wow this is going to sound like an Oscar speech but, I want to thank some people:**

 **Again I want to thank LoliDarling for letting me use part of her story. Thank you!**

 **All the help from WillowEdmond, lilbit89, and Parentheia for helping me with parts of the story.**

 **chellelew for the challenge of writing a story about her and El Torrito. Or she was going to put me in a story about Bray Wyatt and Hornswaggle. That just grossed me out and that's how the first story started. She told me she is still thinking on it.**

 **I would also like to thank watchFulOne because without her, my first story would of been a mess. This one wouldn't have turned out so, Awesome. Thanks I learned a lot from you!**

 **I would also like to thank the people who have favoured and followed this story. Kittybarrett, Lunatic Queen, ZombieTKBaha, StoryLover82, Countrygirl83, WatchFulOne, Chellelew and Parentieia. Thank you all!**


End file.
